Final Fantasy Reverse XIII
by jacques0
Summary: Sequel to the Farron Sisters. The rise of a shadow of the past causes a chain of events that could either destroy the world or save it, as fates are forever intertwined.
1. Awake

**Hey guys, fans and returning fans. Welcome to the Sequel to the hit-story _the Farron Sisters_. You might want to read that one first (leave a review) and come back here to get an idea of the mythology of this world i'm creating even thought most of the things stayed similar as the canon, some things will be widely different. This time we will focuse on Cocoon side of history, readers of the previous story will understand what that means.**

**Without anything further...ENJOY and review.**

**FINAL FANTASY Reverse XIII**

Chapter One

Awake

_Cocoon,_

_A utopia in the sky, free from Fal'Cie dominion,_

_Under the rule of the Sanctum,_

_It had known peace and prosperity,_

_Its inhabitants believe their world to be a paradise,_

_Away from the lower world of Pulse,_

_A paradise to last forever,_

_When a memory of its past rises from the shadow,_

_The fate of both worlds shall be decided._

* * *

In the Science level of the Sanctum factory in Bodhum, everything was as quiet as they could be in this quiet night. The guards were walking around the large center that could be seen from the many cameras that were observing the area.

From behind the camera, a young man was enjoying a late night show rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He glanced every now and then at the clock which seemed to go even slower than most night. Letting out a large yawn and giving a chancing glance at the monitors in front of him, he knew it will be another slow night for him.

_Why did he apply for this job again? _He thought to himself.

He was the night watch for the facility and to him this was the easiest job that he could find. It was easy for him to just seat here and laze about doing nothing and get paid for it.

_Yeah, that's what it was, _the man thought again nodding, _easy money._

He glanced at one of the monitors and noticed that one of the cameras was now sweeping slowly over the Crystalis. He had never seen the thing with his own eyes, but on the screen it looked damn beautiful, a word he never thought he would have used in his life.

The Crystalis was an historic find for Cocoon entirely by the Dr. Cid himself back on the first expedition on the hell world known as Pulse. He never believed that anyone in their right minds would have willingly wanted to go to Pulse, but looking at the crystalloid figure in the monitor screen, he was also starting to wonder about Pulse.

_Well, those peoples who did wonder look at where they ended, _a small voice said in the back off his head.

The man winced slightly at the thought.

It was all over Cocoon in the news that the protestors that had revolted in Eden. It was the first time in many years that such an event had taken place and it had shaken Cocoon's peaceful citizens confidence in their world, but the people had all been arrested by the Sanctum's army and are now rotting in a jail somewhere in Cocoon, thought he had no idea where.

_I presume the Primarch will do something about it, _he thought to himself.

Groaning again, he leaned back in his seat never noticing the figure that had appeared on the monitor where the Crystalis chamber was.

* * *

**Crystalis Chamber**

The figure was dressed in a robe, hiding all facial features as it approached the crystal figure. It was withheld inside a tube of some kind as the laser passed over it repeatedly, considering the many research that were being done upon it.

The robbed figure approached it until he was standing right in front of it.

"You have slept long enough, child of Zanarkand," the figure said in a melodic voice, "I'm sad to announce to you that you will have to awaken today. The Goddess Etro has seen your fate."

The figure raised a hand toward the Crystal figure as magic started to gather across his hand which was pale, adorned with long and thin fingers.

"Awake from your Crystal sleep," he said, "and reclaim what was lost from you."

Light poured into the Crystal as it started to shine brilliantly. It was so bright that it shines on the figure's face showing a thin lips who was turning into a soft smile, and twinkling blue eyes, blond hair falls over his face.

Then the light dimed showing a naked woman figure hovering in midair. Then the crystals started to spin around her body, as a strange asserting of armor started to appear on her form expending all the way to her legs which turned out to be feathers and the chest plate formed itself with the arms and the metal boots.

Then the woman hovered back down on the ground, the tube having turned to ashes from the magic that was used, and she falls flat against it, her pink hair shadowing her face from view, but the woman was breathing softly as if she was sleeping…

* * *

_She didn't know whether she was asleep or if she was awake._

_She couldn't remember clearly what was happening…or who she was. The memories were hazy in her mind as she tried to grasp at them…but she didn't know what she was suppose to take or even remembered._

_But what was her name?_

_She thought about it, and the name came from within the depth of her mind…similar to her memories…but they were still hazy…and her name…What was her name?_

Lightning?

_No, her name was different…similar but different…so what was it? It was frustrating to her since the name was at the tip of her tongue but refused to come out…she knew her name was close to her…_

"My little Éclair," _a voice's whispered from within the depth of her memories._

_The voice was a male, but she felt strong love for the voice and also a strong sadness…but why?_

_Éclair._

_That was her name._

_Éclair Farron._

_She wanted to remember her memories and a face flashed within her mind, one with wild raven dark hair and green eyes, but she couldn't find a name to match the face but she knew the face meant something to her._

_Éclair forced herself to remember more._

_She can feel a strange feeling warming her body a little as voices started to whisper around her, she couldn't hear what they were saying but she was catching snippet of them…_

"Let go of her…,"

"Serah…"

"Return to Zanarkand…"

"Ragnarok…."  
_With those words, came feelings, and Éclair was lost within them._

_They were all of them she could identify them quite clearly, love, lost anger and also friendship. She knew the names of Serah and Ragnarok, both holding many feelings on her body, she felt the same attachment to both name and it was more confusing than ever…_

_Then a single light shone within the whirlpool of feelings that she was falling into…engulfing her body entirely, and the light came with a voice, an unfamiliar but a strong one._

"Awake from your Crystal sleep and reclaim what was lost to you,"

_Éclair raised her hand and reach out to the light which engulfed her entire body, blinding her entirely…_

_And took a deep breath…_

Her eyes snapped open.

A metal ceiling was staring back at her as she groaned softly, raising her body from the ground. She realized that she was alone in the large room and stood up slowly. Éclair glanced down at herself seeing the armor she was wearing. She knew what they were of course and pulled out her blade, the metal shining in the room's artificial lights, reading the words written upon it.

_Honor above all._

Éclair gasped as a memory rose within her mind.

_Flashback_

"_C'mon Dad," she said, "What was it you wanted to give me?"_

"_Stop being so impatient," the man said, laughing heartily, "It won't be much of a surprise if I told you what it is now would it?"_

"_I guess you're right," Éclair said, looking at him smiling._

"_Now close your eyes," her dad said._

_Éclair did so and hear the man moving around the room before a package was put in her hand. She opened her eyes surprised and curious at what it was and her eyes widen slightly. In the package lay a beautiful sword, with golden strikes in the handle to match her armor._

"_Dad," she whispered._

"_C'mon, try it out," he said._

_Éclair took hold of the blade in her hand, testing its weight and give it a few swings and smiled. It was in perfect condition and well balanced. It truly was a beautiful blade._

"_So, what do you think?"_

"_You're giving me this?" she whispered, looking at him._

"_It's my gift for you," he said, "After all, being a Protector is a full time job with a good sword in your hands, I'm sure you'll do great."_

_Éclair then noticed the words that were beautifully graved upon it._

"Honor above all_," she read._

"_Respect and go by those words all your life Éclair," he said, looking at her with serious eyes, "no matter what happens…take them as a way to live as a way to prosper…"_

End of flashback.

Her Dad gives her the sword, her own father, and she now know why she was saddened, for she knew the man was dead a long time ago. Then she became aware of another sound. A loud sound rezoning all around her, one she recognized quickly.

The sound of an alarm.

She stood up, her metal boots clanking at her movement.

"Look like I'm fighting to get out of here," Éclair murmured to herself.

She made her way toward the door kicking it down as she got into the hallway.

"_Intruder alert in Lvl 4, I repeat, intruder alert in level 4," _a voice said over the intercom.

Éclair glanced up and down in the hallway and heard the incoming footsteps as she tightened her hold upon her trusted sword and the soldiers started to appear in the hallway from the right, so she launched herself into attack mode as they opened fire.

She brought up her shield to block the oncoming bullets which bounced off from the metal, and with a battle cry, she swung her sword taking down a handful of them and with threw a spinning kick into one's chest that let out a strangled cry before falling down.

Seeing that one is about to stand up, she slammed the shield down on his head, bringing him back down on the ground. She quickly made her way toward where the soldier had come from, knowing that they could be a way out from this building she was in.

As she got closer to another level, the door swung open in front of her and Éclair quickly put herself into a defense position but they were no one on the other side which she relaxed slightly and ran through the door, looking left and right for oncoming soldiers.

Then a large machine appeared in her way pushing her toward one of the window which she crashed into and she rolled down on a random roof. Grunting, Éclair started to stand back up and the machine roared at her.

It was a four legged one, which was roaring hissing and whirring as the girl stood up getting into a defensive stance. She glanced behind her seeing the drop that was straight into the ocean and she was quite high into the air, so she might not really survive if she fell.

Éclair turned her attention toward the machine.

"Well, come on," she yelled at it.

The machine launched forward and Éclair, thanks to her speed was able to dodge the attack and she slammed her sword against its metal body which echoed with a strong ping sound.

_Damn it, I can't fight a machine like this, _she thought as she dodged another strike.

Thinking quickly, she quickly got an idea and jumped back, avoiding another strike from the machine and landed at the tip of the roof they were fighting on.

"C'mon, _you scrap of metal_," Éclair yelled at it.

The machine charged at her and at the last moment, Éclair launched herself into the air, jumping over the machine, and landing behind it. Glancing at behind her, she noticed that the machine had stopped at the last second, and hanging precariously on the edge of the roof.

Yelling, Éclair charged at it, and with a powerful kick, she pushed the machine over the edge of the roof. She heard a loud splash when the machine hit the waters below and she huffed slightly. Then she became aware of a new noise and she spun around.

A light flashed upon her and all on her body red dots appeared upon her entire body.

"_Surrender now or you will be killed," _a voice yelled over the intercom.

Éclair glanced around her eyes narrowing slightly as her pink hair danced in the wind that blew over the area. She glanced back at the water again and gritted her teeth before lowering her blade. Two soldiers approached her and took hold of her and pulled her down unto the ground.

* * *

From another room, a Sergeant watched the entire thing take place.

"Place her with the other prisoners. We will deport them all to Pulse."

The man standing beside him spoke up.

"But sir, shouldn't we contact the Colonel…?"

"Well the Colonel _isn't_ here right now," the Sergeant snapped at the soldier beside him, "So this little event will fall under _my_ jurisdiction, and my order is to put her with the other prisoners. Is that clear soldier?"

The man put a fist on his chest, standing in attention.

"_Yes sir_,"

The soldier walked off leaving the sergeant standing there, looking at the armored woman that had intruded upon them. He narrowed his eyes at her and noticed the pink hair which made him smirk.

_She is remarkably similar to _her_ when I think about it, almost like…, _he thought.

He watched until the woman disappeared before turning around and headed off to his post.

**So begins the next part in this saga. You guys can ask me questions if you like, leaving it in your reviews and i'll try to answer them without spoiling anything, and Eclair will stay Eclair for this story and there is a reason why.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	2. Prisoners

**Hey guys...i'm glad that you all liked this story so far...and thanks for the kind wonderful reviews. i saw most reviews are getting interested with the Lightning and Eclair situation and i can say i'm truly excited by it as well. It's like an new turn in this universe.**

**Well, without further ado...ENJOY.**

Chapter Two

Prisoners

The two soldiers had taken Éclair down into another part of the building, and pushed her into a room as the pink haired girl turned to look at them, her blue eyes watching them coldly. Without answer, they closed the door and she heard something click on the other side meaning she wasn't about to get out of it this way.

Sighing softly, Éclair turned her attention to examine the room she was in and took notice that she wasn't the only one. They were many people there too, some seating down on the ground or other sleeping on the floor. They looked up at her as she was brought in, some of them looking at her curiously and she gazed around at them.

"_Who is she?" _a voice said.

"_Another prisoner," _another voice said, "_The Sanctum must have caught her for something."_

"_What is she wearing?"_

Éclair walked through the room, her boots, the only noises that she could hear apart from the people's whispering and could feel their gazes following her, watching every movement she's making and that feeling make her feel very ticked off.

She looked around finding a spot away from the group of people and took a seat there. It was quite cold in the room with no way of heating herself up. Sighing softly, Éclair looked up examining the place she was in.

It was not as well light as other but it was made entirely in metal. She didn't know where she was or where _here_ was in the first place. All she remembers is waking up on the cold floor of that room back in the other building other than that…

Éclair frowned to herself, thinking about the flash of memories that she can remember. The names where familiar to her and yet, she couldn't place them with a face, and then they were that woman's face she had seen.

The one with the green eyes, that sparkled like emeralds diamonds.

She felt her heart speed up remembering the wild black hair and she felt her hand twitch a little as if she was remembering touching those locks. She looked down at her hand which was still gloved with the armor.

_Who is she to me?_

She probably knew she wasn't going to get any answer and she started to dig up in her memories, trying to come up with a clue on the identity of the woman, but it had no such luck. It was like they were a huge gap hole in her memories. She can remember her childhood quite clearly and remembering her hometown but after the memory of her father's gift to her when she had become a Protector, and from there, they had started to get foggier and foggier. It was like the memories were refusing to come up to her and all she has is fragment of them…

_Fragments, _she thought, _how much of my life I've I forgotten? Do I still have a home, family and friends?_

An overwhelming sadness took over Éclair then. She woke up to this strange world, with no memory on how she got there, and all she has to help her go on are simple fragments of them.

_I wish I could remember more, _she thought looking down at her legs.

* * *

He knew he was curious about her, just like everyone in this room was. The strange armored woman that the guards had brought in nearly an hour ago was the topic of hushed conversations around him, but he himself wasn't interested in that.

No, he saw something that was truly worth looking at.

The woman was beautiful and pleasing to the eyes. He had seen her face for like a split second when she had been scanning the room and can tell that he was hooked, and that he wanted to talk to her. He had taken his time observing her from where she sat, away from everybody.

_She just doesn't like crowds, _he thought, _yeah probably that._

He observed her outfit now.

She was truly strangely dressed that much he knew, I mean, who in this day and age wear armor anymore. Well, the soldiers probably does but they are more…time fashioned and are probably more popular with the people than most are, and also the way she was seating, he had quite a view of her finely shaped leg and a good part of her ass which was an advanced bonus.

_I wonder what she did to get on the Sanctum's bad side, _he thought to himself, and he stood up from where he sat at.

Stretching himself a little, the young man made his way toward where the mysterious rosy haired woman seated by herself. As he got closer, the woman sharply looked up and he saw those aqua eyes taking him in and the young man, Vaan, found himself having a slight déjà-vu.

_Have I seen her somewhere before, _he thought trying recall the idea of seen the woman's face.

Nothing of relatively important comes up to mind at this moment and before he could introduce himself the woman spoke.

"Is there something you need?"

The voice was soft, very much feminine but it also carries a sort of power behind it, an authority that made him think of a soldier. The woman must have been military of some kind in her life and it made him think of his older brother who was in the army.

"Ah," he said, realizing that he was standing there and didn't answer the woman's answer, "I'm just wondering what causes you to end up as a prisoner of the Sanctum."

"I should ask you the same question," the woman said to him.

That confused Vaan.

"What do you mean?"

"You look like you're barely out of your teens," she said, leaning her head back a little to take him in.

Vaan chuckled a little.

"Yeah, so do half of the people here," he said, looking at the rest of the prisoners.

The woman glanced at where he was looking at.

"What caused it?"

Vaan blinked.

"What do you mean?"

The woman's blue eyes found his face, holding it.

"What caused them to become prisoners?" she asked.

Vaan shook his head.

"_You don't know?" _he exclaimed, "It was all over the news three days ago."

The woman stared him, her face may be an emotionless mask, but Vaan could see in her eyes that she truly doesn't know. Sighing, the young man took a seat beside her and stared at the ceiling.

"Where to start?" he said, "I can say it was three days ago…"

_Flashback_

_EDEN-THREE DAYS AGO, SEAT OF THE SANCTUM POWER_

I was coming from school that day; I had a meeting with one of the college to admit me within their school…

_Vaan was carrying a backpack and he had a hat on his head. The meeting had been nerve-wracking, and his body was still shaking from the nerve. He wanted to go to Eden's Academy, one of the most powerful school in Cocoon, one of the school one of his ancestor, Augustus Bartholomew had went there and it was his dream to follow in his ancestor's footsteps and become a famed archeologist as he was, thought he didn't actually like people to compare him to his ancestor…_

_Than Vaan became aware of yelling in the streets as group of peoples were in a crowds in front of the Sanctum's organization building and they were manifesting. It was so shocking seeing such an event, that had never been seen before on Cocoon since the world had been at peace for a long time…_

_He then become aware of the soldiers arriving, all of them armed to the teeth with their rifles and machine guns aiming toward the crowd as a woman dressed as a high ranked officer stood, holding a megaphone._

"_This is a private area, return to your homes immediately," her voice echoed over the crowd noise, "By order of the Sanctum of Cocoon."_

_The crowds started booing her and some even threw bottles at the woman who expectedly dodged them and Vaan approached, curious as to why this was happening and he turned toward a man that was beside him._

"_What is happening?"_

"_We're protesting against the Sanctum to allow the people back to Pulse," he said._

"_Oh," Vaan said simply._

_He had been aware of the tension between the Sanctum and the people ever since the two expeditions to Cocoon nearly a century ago, one of them, his ancestor had guided one and he have the journals at home thought he hardly read any of them…_

_Then a large explosion startled him as one of the car that was parked by the large gates went up in flames and the crowd started to scream as the soldiers opened fire…_

_End of Flashback_

Vaan opened his eyes.

"I had tried to run…but I was caught by a couple of soldiers," he said, "They must have thought I was part of the crowds and well, here I am."

"They've opened fire on the crowd?" the woman whispered as if she couldn't believe it.

Vaan made an agreed noise.

"Yeah, it was a cold-hearted decision," he said, "but seeing all of those people here, I bet half of them weren't even in the crowd, just people at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Like you?" the woman asked, looking at him.

Vaan nodded.

"Yeah, like me."

A few moment of silence passed.

"So, what's your deal anyway?" Vaan asked, "To get you thrown in here I mean."

The woman laughed a hollow laugh.

"I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to," she said.

That brought a raised eyebrow from Vaan. He was confused at this answer.

"What do you mean?"

The woman stayed silent, not answering and Vaan sighed.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said, "But you're in the same situation as the rest of us are at the moment. Whatever the Sanctum got planned for us, you're going to be part of it also."

The woman didn't answer him.

"The name's Vaan Bartholomew by the way," he said, extending his hand at her.

The woman looked at him for a few moments before taking the hand with her own, and Vaan was surprised at how calloused the hand was similar to his brother's hand…the hand of someone who uses them for strenuous activities.

"Éclair," she said to him.

Vaan smirked a little.

"Eh, I knew I'll get a name out of you sooner or later," he said, laughing.

The woman, Éclair, chuckled softly.

"Whatever."

Vaan, then, stood up and stretched.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep," he said, "I'll see you tomorrow okay Éclair?"

"I'll see you then Vaan," she said, looking up at him with those aqua blue eyes.

He gave her a nod before walking in the position he was before.

At least he had gotten a name and a conversation, thought something about Éclair seemed familiar to him, like he had seen her before somewhere. Vaan shook his head.

He knew if he had seen someone as beautiful as Éclair, he would have remembered her face and those eyes was not something that he would have forgotten either.

_Stop thinking with your hormones, _a voice said in his head, _you hardly know her._

Vaan lied down on the mat that was below him, waiting for sleep to come. Sure he didn't know much about Éclair or why she was send here in the first place, but he will know, after all, she couldn't go anywhere at this time, now that the Sanctum had them all here, prisoners.

**This is it for now...sorry if the chapter seems short.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	3. The Purge

**Hey guys, a quick update in this story. Hope you enjoy**

Chapter Three

The Purge

_She didn't know where she was except all the ground where she was standing was a lot of ruins and crystal like branches were coming from the ground. It looked haunting yet, beautiful at the same time as she glanced around herself._

_Éclair had expected to still be in the room where she had met the young man, Vaan, but she didn't know if she was dreaming…_

_Then she saw something in the distance._

_Someone was seating upon one of the ruins, their back turned to her. Even in the distance, Éclair could tell that it was woman and her eyes traced the woman's outfit. She was dressed in a black top with a blue sari upon her and a red Spear was on her lap, extending in the air as she hold it straight._

_Éclair feel herself gasp and step forward, her hand extended feeling a name rising into her lips but before she could say anything the world started to darken around her eyes and feel something took hold of her throat._

_Gasping she feel her feet leave the ground and feel a hand tightening around her throat, strangling her._

"_Warrior Goddess," a voice said, "You will taste agony…"_

_Then she felt a sword stab her through her, and saw the blade came out in the front, a strong magic coming from it as blood dripped from within her…_

Éclair suddenly seated up from the ground, gasping and clawing at her chest.

_A dream, _she thought, _it was only a dream._

But it was so real…it _felt_ so real and Éclair was sure she had felt the pain when the blade had pierced her body…she had felt the cold steel…

Calming herself down, Éclair glanced around.

Most of the people in the room where asleep, their soft snores the only noise in the room, causing the pinkette to glance out the small window the room had. The pink light of morning was starting to appear in the horizon.

_It was only a dream, _she reminded herself, _you're safe…you're safe._

But the uneasiness she was feeling never went away.

* * *

The Colonel of the Sanctum Army was standing inside the Crystalis Chamber, her blue eyes observing where the crystalloid figure had being for the past five years. She knew that no one could have penetrated the facility without someone seeing them but…

_This Crystalis was not something that anyone could carry without being noticed; _she thought to herself, _it took a machine to carry it down here…that's how heavy it was._

She glanced around the room and come across something white upon the ground and kneeled down to give it a better examination, picking it up realizing, it was a feather…most likely a bird feather.

_How it got down all the way here, _she thought examining it.

This room had no window, so it was impossible for any bird feather to get down here through that conclusion and the Colonel narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Colonel Farron?" a voice said.

The woman stood up, her pink hair waving slightly as she turned toward the man behind her.

"Yes?"

"The security data you have asked for," the man said giving her the tablet in his hand.

She took it.

"Has anyone seen it?"

"No, Ma'am," he said.

"Very well," Colonel Farron said giving him a nod, "You're dismissed soldier."

The man did the salute before walking away.

She taped upon the tablet and rewinds the video to the one she needed and come to a stop when seeing the Crystalis in the middle of the room the camera doing a normal sweep of the room. She checked the time before playing it.

She stood there looking at it and was surprised to see a robed man appeared in the video and since the hood was up, there were no way to identify him. The man raised his hand toward the Crystalis and to her surprise, the crystal statue responded to his touch as a glow started to appear around it and it blinded the camera.

_Was this magic? _She thought to herself, _but…I thought that magic was a…curse from Pulse? Could this man be from Pulse?_

Before the Colonel could think of this any farther, the image had returned and the Crystalis and the strange robed man were gone and on the floor, the very one she was standing on right now a woman dressed in silver armor lied there.

The Colonel couldn't believe what she was seeing. She pause the video and used the tablet's device to zoom in the person's face but it had been too dark in the room to make her get a proper look but she found out, though the irony was strange, that the woman had the same hair color as her.

Pink hair.

_Could this woman have been the Crystalis? _She thought to herself, _but, this was supposed to be fairy tales…a child's story…a fantasy._

Colonel Farron spun around from where she stood and headed out of the room, finding one of the guards of the facility.

"What happened to the woman that was seen here the previous night?" she asked.

"She was captured ma'am," the guard said.

"I know that," Colonel Farron snapped, "But where was she send?"

"I think she was sent to the purge prisoners," the guard said, "Other than that, I really don't know."

The Colonel narrows her eyes.

"Whose order was that?"

"Sergeant Rygdea had decided so ma'am," the guard said.

"Rygdea just cost himself his career with that decision," she said, "but, I want this to be send to the Primarch himself, got it, this is a matter of the safety of Cocoon."

"Yes, Ma'am," the guard said taking the data from her hands.

As the soldier headed off to complete the task, Colonel Farron headed the opposite direction. If that woman that was in the video is truly with the prisoner to be purged, than there is a chance that she will be killed after all, but she can't allow that.

If this woman was a crystal before…then, why would the man change her back now? What could Pulse be planning against Cocoon?

None of the possibilities pleased the Colonel well.

* * *

"_Kept your lines," _a masked soldier was saying, "_We can all get through this a lot faster."_

The lines of people were all guarded by numerous soldiers, and they had all their weapons aiming at them. Éclair saw that the people got through a room and come out on the other side, in a traditional robe which had the sleeves joined, keeping their hands together. She didn't have good feeling about this at all.

Glancing toward where the soldiers were, she noticed that they were getting their weapons ready and walking toward an airship that was landed a little way away from the train station. It was this morning that they had come for them, pulling them into airships so that they could drop them off here, for what reason, they have no idea.

Suddenly they were some short screams and sound of running feet drawing the rosette's attention. They were two people running away, a man and a woman and a young child was held back by a soldier yelling and screaming after them.

"_Daddy_, _Mommy_," the young girl screamed.

The couple didn't even look back as another group of soldiers opened fire at them, the bullets taking them down as they collapsed on the ground dead. They were murmurs of shock seeing the murders taking place right in front of them as the child fought to get out of the soldier's hand.

"_MOMMY, DADDY_," she screamed, tears running down her face.

"_Stay in your lines," _the soldier that was leading the event say, "_This is for your own safety."_

Éclair feels her hands tighten in anger.

"This is murder," she heard Vaan said beside her, "Cold blooded _murder_."

The soldier who was holding the child threw her back against the line of people, making her fall on the ground and a woman who was beside it, picked the crying child into her arms while glaring at the soldier hatefully.

"Don't these people have any heart," Éclair whispered, looking at the small girl, "murdering the girl's family right in front of her eyes."

"Never thought the Sanctum will be this cruel," Vaan told her, and Éclair can hear the shock in his voice, "They are treating people like this."

"There sure aren't treating as such," Éclair told him as she was approached forward.

A few minutes later, she was wearing similar robes, with the hood up which was shadowing her face and step inside the train. The two rows of chairs were facing each other with the lights shining upon with the small window behind the robed people. Éclair walked in the middle of the rows, her eyes looking around at the people who seemed feeling afraid and can hear their hushed conversations and she can also hear the fear in their voices.

She couldn't blame them for it.

"_Take your seat_," the soldier behind her said, pushing her down against an empty seat.

Éclair glared at him, but she did as she was told staying seated upon the chair, letting out a soft sigh. It was then she became aware of a new sound, making her look to the person beside her. The robed figure beside was lot smaller than her and Éclair realized that it must have been the child from earlier, the one that had seen her parent murdered right in front of her.

She looked at the young child, hearing her soft sniffs and it thug on her heartstring seeing her in such pain, but what can she do or say? What could she say to a child that had seen her parents killed?

She turned her attention toward the ground, her hands clenching underneath the robes cloth.

She stayed like this for a while, as more people was brought into the train she was on and in a few minutes, a soldier stepped into the train and closed the door behind him and spoke in his radio.

"_We are ready to go_," he said, "_You can take off toward the Edge. We have three ships heading that way_."

Éclair frowned slightly at the soldier as he walked off, heading the other way. She didn't like where the conversation had gone. It made her question why more soldiers will be waiting for them at the Edge, wherever that was. Then the train started to move, slowly at first and then took up speed, heading into the unknown.

* * *

With the train gone, the S.A. soldiers were all ready to go into their craft when a velocycle pulled up beside them, drawing their attention. It was a man, dressed similar to their outfits.

"Hey, why are you here?" a soldier asked the man, "Did something happen?"

The rider got off his bike and pulled his guns and opened fire upon them. Taken by surprise a lot of them had fallen from the bullets and some dived out of the way but the man didn't give them any chance taking them all out with his weapon before running out of bullets.

He walked toward them searching the surrounding for any more soldiers before turning his head toward the arriving people in the car.

"You _killed_ them all?" a dark haired girl asked looking around at the dead soldiers on the ground.

"Can't have them go raising the alarm now do we?" the masked man told her.

"Let's get this over with," another guy said.

He was dressed in formal clothes with the two glowing lines on his shoulder pad, with his blond hair dancing slightly as he moves. His blue eyes looked up at the ship that was still there.

"Let's go," he said, "We need to catch up with that train before they got to the Edge."

"Yeah," the soldier said, removing his helmet, showing his short dark hair with a smirk on his face, "Let's go save your brother."

The group made their way into the large ship as the blonde man put a hand against his ear.

"Alright, Paine, phase one is completed," he said, "It's up to you now."

"_I'll do my best,_" a voice said in the radio.

The blond man then walked up the ramp of the ship and entered it. Second later, the ship was taking off into the sky and taking off into the direction of the Hanging Edge.

**Well, something is going down soon.**

**What could be these mysterious individuals be planning? Find out in the next chapter when it's updated K :D**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	4. The Hanging Edge

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter Four

The Hanging Edge

It had been a few hours since the train had taken off from the station back in Bodhum. All the robbed prisoners were silent as a guard walked down the aisle every now and then, checking on how the situation was.

Then in the last aisle of the train, a soldier was walking throughout the aisle, aiming his weapon toward the bowed heads of the prisoners and turned his attention toward the last row where one of them were seating, but the person head was facing straight not bowed as the rest of the people.

Curious as to why, the soldier approached the person wondering why they weren't as broken as the rest of the prisoners. He arrived in front of the person, who turned their attention toward him and to his surprise, she smirked at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked aiming the gun at the girl.

The girl didn't answer him as a light turbulence made the train tremble slightly causing the man to lose his balance for a second and then, at that moment, the girl struck forward.

She head butted him in the chest causing him to let out a groan of pain before tackling him down to the ground and knocking him out. A light murmur echoed around the girl as she stood back up, the people around her taken aback at the display.

Then the girl stepped upon a small device on the man's shoulder. With a light beeping sound, the sleeves of the robes she was wearing got loose as they detached from each other, as she got out of her robe.

She was silver haired with a few string falling in front of her eyes which were an unusual red eyes. She was dressed in leather ensemble with high-heeled boots. Then took hold of the soldier's automatic weapon and put a finger by her ear.

"I'm in," she said, "Now I'm going to find Vaan, from what I can conclude, we are almost at the Hanging Edge."

"_Alright Paine," _a male voice said on the other line, "_Find Vaan, and we'll get the hell out of here before the Sanctum can send more troops in."_

The girl, Paine started to walk off as the prisoners stood up, amazed at their freedom.

* * *

Éclair didn't know how long she was seating there, listening to the engine of the train and the muted sound of the wind outside. She hadn't bothered to look outside, but something about this entire thing was giving her a bad feeling and she didn't like that feeling at all.

And then, they were those soldiers getting their weapons ready earlier, but for what exactly? All the people on the train were civilians by far as she could think of and they even had a couple of kids similar to Vaan.

She hadn't seen him ever since she got unto the train, and he probably was in some another part of the train. The sound of a hissing door caused her to look up and noticed it was a soldier and he was easily walking, his weapon not pointing at anything as he looked around to the robbed figures around him.

Then the train shook slightly and then the next thing that happened was that the robes the prisoners were wearing were all beeping and the sleeves broke off from each other, earning shocked sound of surprises as the soldier took hold of his gun.

Éclair moved before the guy was even ready.

She charged at him, causing him to turn but she took hold of the weapon's front pushing it upward as bullets flew from it toward the ceiling earning screams. Then with her other hand, she slammed a hard punch into the man's stomach making him groan and continued to punch him at the same place.

Seeing that the soldier was losing strength, Éclair brought him down on the ground smashing his helmet with the butt of the gun. The man laid there, unmoving as Éclair stood back up looking down at her robe in confusion.

_W…What just happened?_

* * *

Vaan was also surprised to the turn of events when the robes suddenly freed them. He stood up, looking around himself in shock as the rest of the prisoners did also, talking in between them. Then the door at the end of the train opened up showing…

"_Paine?"_

He was shocked, seeing the girl standing there. He knew Paine from back home in Palumpolum, and she had always been someone that was hard to talk to considering the vibes she sends out but turn out she was actually a nice person.

"Vaan," she said, "Finally found you."

That brought a raised eyebrow from him.

"Found me…_what the hell are you going here in the first place_?"

"Rescuing you," Paine told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Rescuing me….how did you know I was on the train?"

"Your brother," she simply said before moving on, "We have to get off this train as soon as possible, before we get to the Hanging Edge."

"Why?" Vaan asked, "Isn't the Hanging Edge forbidden military ground or something like that."

"Your brother will tell you more," Paine said, "But now we've got to go."

Paine put a hand on the radio.

"I've got Vaan, where are you guys?"

Vaan could hear a voice answered but it was hard to tell who it was.

"_Almost there and Paine, get ready for a fight…the train is arriving at the Hanging Edge."_

Paine let out a few choice curse words before heading off toward the train door and taking her head out.

The outside was a greenish world with many roads overlapping each others with the buildings and turrets the wind was blowing strong considering how fast the train was going. They were many ships flying about and Paine knew that they were Sanctum military ships.

"They are already here huh," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"The Military is already here," Vaan said, "they must have gotten a distress call from the train."

Paine scoffed.

"I wouldn't bet on it."

The silver haired girl turned her attention toward Vaan and said.

"We are going to have to fight to get through the military troops, that is, if they don't blow up the train first."

Vaan looked at her confused.

"Why would they do that?" he asked, "They are only civilians in here."

Paine gives him her coldest glare.

"Do you really think that those soldiers will care whether it's civilians or not?" she asked.

Vaan turned his head away as the train shook slightly, and then he turned his attention toward her again.

"If that's true, then what about the rest of the people here?" he asked.

Paine was about to answer when an explosion shook the train earning shocked cries from the people around them.

"We have to stop this train," she said.

She then took off toward the head of the large machine with Vaan following.

* * *

"Colonel, we've lost contact with the Purge train."

Colonel Farron stood up from where she was seating, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Can you figure out the reason?" she asked.

"No ma'am," the soldier in front of her said, "it would seem that the line had been jammed."

She muttered a little and said, "All right, I want all of our men to be ready to fight. Those people have to be thrown off Cocoon and it has to be done by any means necessary. Send this message to all of the troops we have at the Hanging Edge."

"At once ma'am," the man saluted before walking off.

The Colonel walked off.

"I will go down there also," she said, "There is someone I have to find."

Her mind went toward the woman from the video she had watched, causing her to grit her teeth slightly. She was wondering why the Primarch hadn't raised the alarm yet to be on the look-out for the Pulsian woman, and her robed companion. He should have gotten the data by now.

The Colonel then concluded that the Primarch might be consulting Orphan in what to be done, thought she had never seen the benefactor of Cocoon itself.

_I will bring her to the Primarch, _she thought, _she is from Pulse, an enemy of Cocoon._

Her mind made up, the Colonel approaches the edge of the ship as she watched the Hanging Edge and can see the train speeding through the rails, seeing ships taking shot at it as it sneaked through on the railroad.

"Kill the power in the train," she said, "We wouldn't want any of the refugees to escape us."

With that she jumped in the air, falling straight down toward the ground as the wind whistled in her ears before she spun around in the air, activating her GRAV-CON unit, creating a large blue sphere crackling with energy which she landed in a crouch, her red cape swirling behind her.

Looking toward the train that had come to a stop, she headed toward it walking confidently toward it.

* * *

Paine and Vaan were surprised to feel the train come to a stop.

"Who is stopping the train?" Vaan asked.

"The Army is here," Paine said, "We have to get off now."

The two headed off the train into the metallic ground and they turned their attention as everyone started to come off the train after them.

"We have to get these people out of here," Vaan told her.

"There is only the two of us," Paine told him curtly, "If we make it through the soldiers, it will be a miracle."

"_Maybe I can help," _a voice said.

The two turned toward the person and Vaan let out a sigh, "Éclair."

Paine looked at the woman, who was dressed in her silver and gold armor, with a sword in her hand and a shield stuck in her other arm, her pink hair dancing in the air. She jumped down from where she was standing, landing in a crouch.

"You know her?" Paine asked Vaan.

"Yeah, she was brought in the cell yesterday night," Vaan told her, smirking.

Then the young man turned toward the woman.

"You alright?"

A smirk crossed Éclair's lips at this.

"I can take care of myself Vaan, I wasn't born yesterday you know."

Vaan smiled.

"Just making sure."

"_For the love of_…," Paine sighed, "_Vaan_."

The blond boy turned toward her.

"Okay okay," he said, "we're going to help the civilians getting out of the hot zone. This place might turn into a battlefield soon."

Éclair glanced toward a ship coming closer to them.

"We've got company."

Vaan turns his attention toward the direction Éclair was looking at and sighed.

"A Warmech," he said, "_All right everybody get back_."

"Here we go," Paine said, raising her gun toward the oncoming machine and started to open fire upon its metal body. Vaan who had taken another gun opened fire also as Éclair charged forward slamming her sword upon it.

The Warmech was shaped like a scorpion with both of his 'hands' filled with rotating blades that cursed with electricity. It launched the hands forward, causing Éclair to jump backward to avoid it's attack.

"Not bad," Vaan yelled as he continued to fire.

Then the Warmech opened its hatch, showing a brilliant interior meaning it was powering something big up.

"Oh, shit, _get away_," Paine yelled to the other two.

Vaan did but Éclair charged forward with her sword, and jumped up plunging the sword right into the place it was about to fire. There were an explosion which threw her back and she landed hard on the ground.

"_Éclair_," Vaan yelled quickly running forward.

The Warmech started to malfunction as the front exploded into a ball of flames and electricity as it falls sideway and unto the darkness below, taking Éclair's sword with it. Paine approached the edge looking down at where the Warmech had fallen before turning her attention toward Vaan and the pink haired girl.

"I'm fine Vaan," Éclair told him standing back up.

Paine approached them.

"You're crazy," she said, addressing the pinkette.

"It worked didn't it?" Éclair told her, a soft smirk on her face.

Paine shook her head turning toward where the civilians were and put a hand toward her ear.

"_Where in the hell are you guys?" _she said.

"_We're inbound," _the voice said on the other line, "_What's the problem?"_

"I've got some deportees with me," Paine said, "Vaan's idea."

"_I could have guessed that," _the voice said a light laughter in his voice, "_Clear a path from where you are, that should give the ship enough space to land."_

"You got it," Paine said.

She turn and walks toward where the groups of robed peoples were standing. They looked up when Paine arrived near them.

"All right listen up, here is the deal," she said, "I've got a friend who is coming with a ship that could get us all out of here. We're going to clear a path for them to land so you guys can get home safely…"  
"_Let us help_," a man said standing up.

"_Yeah, you can't let us just stand here and do nothing_," another agreed.

A few murmur of agreement ran through them.

"Could help," Vaan told her.

Paine glared at him.

"I'm _not_ going to be responsible for their deaths," she said to him before turning toward the group, "If you're _completely sure_ about this, and then check unto the train to get some weapons…"

Then a noise drew her attention as a ship appeared, Sanctum soldiers coming out of it by dozens, and Vaan got the gun ready as Éclair tensed up noticing them coming.

"So Paine, you're going to tell me why my brother wants you to come and save me?" Vaan asked.

**Yeah, this is it for now. Okay, i'm seeing in reviews that most people think Vaan/Eclair will be a pairing. What gives you that idea? I'll admit that Vaan got a little crush on her but he will stay only a friend to her, a companion even.**

**I hope that cleared a few things about this Vaan/Eclair thing. **

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	5. Fall

**Hey guys, fast update here right? Sorry, i was just so bored that i decided to update my FF story.**

**Enjoy and review XD**

Chapter Five

Fall

Éclair looked at the oncoming soldiers that were arriving toward them with their weapons drawn, as she stood there, her blue eyes taking them in.

"Guys," she called behind her.

"_Let's do this_," Vaan said, taking hold of his weapon.

"_By the orders of the Sanctum, you will put down your weapons immediately," _one of the soldiers said, speaking through a radio, "_and turn yourself in…"_

Paine pulled out a grenade and tossed it toward them.

"_Eat this," _she yelled.

The small but powerful ammunition arced through the air as yells of "_Grenade" _echoing around them and then they were an explosion knocking down soldiers and even killing some.

"Now, open fire everyone," Vaan yelled.

His gun started to spit bullets followed by the people who wanted to fight along them and even Paine was in the action shooting at the soldiers. They returned fire causing them to take cover as bullets and Paine noticed that the girl, Éclair, was simply staying hidden.

Sighing, she pulled out a small handgun and said.

"_Hey, crazy girl," _

Éclair's eyes snapped toward her, showing surprise and she caught the weapon that Paine threw toward her, making her look at the girl in confusion.

"Make yourself useful and _shoot_ somebody," Paine called at her before getting out of cover and opening fire.

Éclair glanced down at the handgun in her hands and pulled up, pointing the muzzle toward where the soldiers were and pressed the trigger. The recoil surprised her as she let out a slight gasp, but she held it strong in her hand and continued to fire, and she even hit one of the soldiers on the other side of the battlefield.

Then above them, a craft was getting closer to them causing her to look up and pointed the gun at it when the craft opened fire on the soldiers who hadn't bothered to look up since they had considered it one of their back-up.

"Finally," She heard Paine said.

Then the craft lowered itself unto the now cleared pathway and touched down as Paine approached it as the ramp came down, letting out a young woman with long dark hair.

"Tifa," she yelled.

The girl, Tifa returned the greeting as a blond haired man stepped out.

He bears a slight resemblance to Vaan now that Éclair looked at him, dressed in a black outfit with a gun on his side. He was dressed similar to a soldier with a shoulder pad which had two glowing yellow band on them with a gun in his back pocket that was hanging from behind him.

"Everything went alright?" he asked.

"As normal as it could have went," Paine told him as she turned her attention toward the still robed peoples.

The man approached them.

"C'mon everyone, we will take you to safety."

"Who…_who_ are you people?" one of the robed man asked.

"We are AVALANCHE," Paine said, "You might have heard the name somewhere before."

Éclair turned her attention toward Vaan to see him looking at the new arrival with dislike in his eyes making her raise her eyebrow slightly at the gesture. She approached him.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

Vaan turned his attention at her.

"Yeah, everything is fine," he told her.

"You're sure?"

Vaan nodded at her.

"Alright," Éclair said returning her attention back to the blond man who was now speaking again.

"We will take all of you one the craft and get as far away from the Hanging Edge as possible," he was saying, "The Army will send back-up any minute now, so let's get moving."

Paine put a hand on his shoulder drawing his attention and whispered something to him, causing the blond to turn his eyes toward where Éclair and Vaan were standing. He nodded to her before walking toward them.

"Vaan…" he said.

"Why are you here?" Vaan snapped at him angrily.

The man sighed.

"Vaan…listen, I just had to protect you,"

"Protect me?" he yelled, "From what?"

Before the man could answer, an explosion shook the ground they were standing on, and they noticed more Sanctum soldiers arriving along with two large ships.

"_Basch, we've got incoming," _Tifa yelled.

The man, Basch turned his attention toward Vaan.

"We'll continue this conversation later," he said to him, "C'mon."

The trio ran toward the ship and noticed that Paine was already throwing some cover fire.

"Tell Barrett to take off immediately," he said.

"We're _not_ going to leave you behind," Tifa said, surprise and shock in her voice.

"You're going to have to," he said, "Or those ships will take ours down."

Tifa looked at him, indecisive for a few second as if battling herself but Basch made the decision for her pushing her into the ship.

"_GO_," he yelled pulling out his weapon from behind him.

He ran on to the front of the ship as he opened fire upon the Sanctum soldiers as the ramp closed behind Tifa's form on the ground.

"_What the hell are you doing Soldier Boy?" _Barrett's voice said from the communication piece that was in his ear.

"Take them out of here at once Barrett," Basch yelled back.

"_If we leave you out there, you're going to die."_

"Don't worry," Basch said, looking back at the craft, "Get the ship out of here before the Sanctum opened fire on it. We will meet up with you guys in Palumpolum."

"_You better be here when we get there Soldier boy," _Barrett told him, "_or I'll kill you _myself_."_

"Duly noted," Basch said, "Now _go_."

From behind him the ship had started to rise from the ground heading off into the air.

* * *

**From aboard the Sanctum craft**

"Sir, the stolen ship is taking off," a Sanctum soldier said.

Rygdea narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Then destroy the bridge," he said simply.

The Sanctum soldier faltered slightly.

"_Sir_?"

"Destroy…the bridge," he repeated in a slow voice.

"But sir, our men are still out there," he said, "Shouldn't we pull them out first…"

Rygdea glared at him, silencing the soldier in front of him who let out slight gulp.

"_Are you refusing a direct order soldier?" _he said softly, thought his voice carried a hint of warning.

"N…No sir," he said.

"Then _execute_ my order," he said.

The soldier gives him a salute and walked off.

* * *

Éclair looked up as one of the ships opened a canon which was charging power, something she knew that something really dangerous was about to happen.

"Everyone _falls back," _she heard the man, Basch yell, "Don't stay here…_Run_."

Éclair didn't need to be told twice.

She took off running away from the ship and its canon hearing Vaan yelling.

"Paine…_we've got to go_."

She turned toward the voice seeing Vaan pulling the silver haired girl with him and noticed that the girl was nursing one of her shoulder, blood seeping through her fingers.

_S…she was hit, _Éclair thought.

Then an explosion wave hit Éclair's side, pushing the girl down as she slammed on the ground from the force of the blast, her head smashing against the earth. Then she felt the ground moving beneath her body, lurching forward causing her to glance at it and Éclair feel her eyes widen.

The entire bridge they were on had been split into two pieces, the two ends falling toward the infinite darkness below and feel her body sliding forward and she quickly tried to hang on to something…_anything _but she was slipping…slipping down toward certain death…

"_NO, VAAN_," Basch screamed.

She glanced down seeing the young boy slid down into the darkness holding Paine to him his eyes showing pure fear seeing that he was falling to his death and she was next falling down into the abyss, her heart jumping seeing nothing but darkness below her…

Falling down…

Hearing peoples screaming around her…

Seeing part of the train falling …

Then a light, a strong light covering her all around causing the woman to glance around herself…

_W….What's happening?_

Then the darkness covered her all.

* * *

_The darkness grew around him, as he continues to slide down, his brother's terrified face appearing in his mind…_

"_VAAN," _

"VAAN,"

Basch eyes snapped open quickly seating up.

The soldier looked around himself, feeling his heart thundering in his ribcage.

"I'm…_alive_?" he whispered, shocked.

He glanced around himself, taking his surroundings in. He took notice of the armored pink haired woman lying a few meters away from him, and turned his attention toward the scenery seeing the large murals that looked hundreds of years old, with large amount of abandoned buildings around him, and he realized where he was…

The Bresha Ruins.

He stood up, feeling his body trembling in shock.

_H…How can I be still alive? _He thought, _we should be dead…_

Then groaning sound made him glance around, just noticing Vaan and Paine laying a little way away from him and he ran toward them.

"Vaan," he called, "Vaan _are you alright_?"

The younger man opened his eyes, blinking slowly looking at him as if he couldn't believe he was seeing him right now.

"_Basch_…?" he asked, surprise in his voice.

"Yes," Basch said, relief in his voice, "Yes, it's me little bro."

"Are…_Are we dead_?"

"No," Basch said, "We're not."

He helped him seat up as Vaan glanced around himself.

"_How_….?"

Basch shook his head.

"I have no idea."

Vaan turned toward Paine.

"She was hurt," he said.

"I know," Basch said taking hold of the silver haired girl, "I've got some things in my pouch that could clean that up soon enough…"

"Éclair?" Vaan suddenly said, standing up looking over Basch shoulder.

The pink haired armored woman was approaching them, her blue eyes looking all around them.

"W…where is this place?"

"The Bresha Ruins," Basch answered her, "The oldest place on Cocoon."

Éclair glanced around herself, digesting that information as Vaan asked.

"_How are we still alive_?"

"I've been asking myself that same question," Basch told him as he worked on Paine's wound.

Vaan glanced up toward the sky, finding the Hanging Edge high above them.

"We fell from here, and into the ruins?" he repeated, "There is _no way_ we could have survived a fall that high."

He turned toward the group that was around him.

"Maybe…maybe _something_ happened during our fall?" Vaan said to them, "C'mon people work with me here? Did any of you seen anything?"

Basch finished enveloping Paine's wound in bandages before standing up.

"Vaan, as much as I want to seat and ponder with you," he said, looking at the younger blond, "We need to find a place we can rest…and since we're miles away from any form of civilization, we're spending the night around here in the ruins."

Vaan showed an annoyed face as Basch turned around and picked up the still unconscious Paine.

Watching them go, he glanced toward Éclair who was silently gazing around herself, taking in the ruins around her.

"Did you see anything Éclair?" he asked.

The woman glanced toward him, her blues eyes looking as mesmerizing as he had first seem them. And then, the woman shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen anything," she answered.

Then she walked off following where Basch had gone.

Vaan sighed before following her.

* * *

Éclair hearing Vaan following behind her slow herself down so that the young man could walk side by side with her.

"Your brother called this the Bresha Ruins," she said.

"Yeah," Vaan told her, "The oldest city to date in all of Cocoon's history. My great-grandfather's journals is filled with his studies of the ruins and even believed Dr. Cid's theory about the connection between Cocoon and Pulse. He was the second man to ever willingly go to the lower world of Pulse."

Éclair nodded.

"It sounds like you're a fan of his work," she said.

Vaan chuckled.

"Yeah, he was the one that's inspired me," he said, "Thanks to him I grew to love finding old relics and places that had been forgotten through time. Just something about them seems majestic when you look at them. Makes you wonder about the history of the place, how its people lived and what caused it to become ruins."

Éclair glanced at him.

"But my brother and I don't exactly see eye-to-eye because of this," Vaan continued his tone changing, "We argue about that a lot."

Éclair frowned.

"What of your parents?"

Vaan shook his head.

"We don't have any," he said in a solemn tone.

He walked faster now, living Éclair to look at his retreating back.

The pink haired woman sighed softly before walking after him.

**Yeah a small party is set up...where will their journey lead them?**

**And what of the Colonel Farron?**

**All those question will be answered next chapter: **Fate

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**

**AN: I know Basch and Vaan aren't brothers in FFXII since i've played part of the game...but they are in this story so bear with it. i was going to use Reks, Vaan canon brother but i decided not too, Basch fit more the soldier role and what i've got planned for him. Anyway See ya guys next weekend.**


	6. Fate

**HEy guys and fellow readers. Here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy and review. XD**

Chapter Six

Fate

The group arrived at a large clear way giving off to the Edge which was dark giving the ruins an eerie green color. Éclair saw that Basch was approaching a corner, which he set Paine down on the ground, the silver haired girl still unconscious from her wound.

"We will stay here for the night," he said.

Éclair nodded to him but Vaan approached him.

"So are you going to tell me you went to all that trouble to save me?" he asked, his voice sounding angry, "Paine told me that you will explain everything."

Basch sighed and stood up, facing his brother.

"What do you want me to tell you Vaan?" he asked him.

"The truth," Vaan said.

Basch looked at him for a few minutes and said.

"The event that took place today is something that the Primarch ordered his forces to take care of," he said, "The order was to send everyone that was caught in Eden to be send to Pulse."

Vaan eyes widened.

"_What_?"

"It was a Purge as it was nicknamed," Basch told him, "At least…that's what they are going to let the civilians believes. The real reason was to murder everyone that was on that train."

Vaan eyes widened even farther.

"They…they _what?"_

Basch looked at him.

"Do you really think, knowing this, that I would have the heart to watch them murder you in cold blood?"

Éclair sighed. Now the strangeness of the situation back at the station was clear…

"That explain why they took down that couple," she said, drawing the two men attention to her, "I had a feeling that something was strange during the entire operation. To think this was their plan all along."

Vaan looked from her to his brother.

"This is insane," he said, "Would they really have gotten away with it?"

"Anything that compromise the perfect image of Cocoon simply has to disappear," Basch told him.

"You mean _killed_," Vaan said.

Basch turned his attention back toward the unconscious Paine.

"Get some sleep Vaan," he said.

"Won't they be coming after us?" Éclair asked, "The Army."

"I don't think they would have expected us to survive the fall," Basch told her, with a slight grin, "We certainly _didn't_."

Éclair nodded and headed off toward the a spot, seating against a piece of a wall, from the other side Vaan had rolled beside Paine as Basch simply seat down, then he turned his attention toward her.

"So, what's your story?" he asked.

Éclair focused her blue eyes on the man across him.

"You certainly didn't get arrested like the others in Eden," he told her.

The pink haired woman let out a snort.

"You're right I wasn't," she said to him.

Basch raised his eyebrow.

"Then, where are you from?"

Éclair chuckled.

"I don't' really remember it much," she said, "Just pieces and faces I can't put names on."

Basch looked at her.

"Memory lost," he said, "Not very common but it happens…well, we better get some sleep and made up for tomorrow."

Éclair nodded at him as silence settled over them.

* * *

Colonel Farron groaned slightly.

She hadn't expected this turn of even to take place in the Edge and now she was stranded in the Bresha Ruins. She had lost her com in the fall and it was thanks to that also and thanks to her GRAV-con she was able to survive.

_Whoever gave the order to destroy the bridge is going to get one earful from me, _she thought, angrily.

Now that she looked around her, the ruins covered in the greenish color of the Hanging Edge far above it, she found that it makes the place look slightly more majestic than usual. She had never bothered to really look at them, believing that they are only a waste of time.

She walked forward into the night, her cape dancing behind her, now thinking to the matter that had caused her to enter the fray herself. She had that Pulsian woman to find, the pink haired woman.

She knew that they were a big chance that the woman had died in the fall but she wanted to see the broken body herself to feel satisfied that the Pulse threat was taken care of and now all she would have to worry about is that robed figure.

_And he used magic, _the Colonel thought; _I have no idea how to take him down if I took him on. Manadrives are created to imitate magic…but facing the real thing…_

The Colonel shook her head.

_It won't matter, _she thought, _it will be for the sake of Cocoon…for my world sake, I would gladly put my life on the line._

This was the moral of this world, the moral she was raised to believe in. Cocoon will prosper as long as all threat such as Pulse was taken care of. She continued to walk until something ahead mad her stop completely.

In front of her path was an archway unto which had a lot of carving upon it, the wall showing cracks and broken places all over it, but what had taken her by surprise was not the ruins but who was standing in front of the ruins.

An armored pink-haired woman.

_It's her, _the Colonel thought, _she survived. Must have used magic…just like the Pulsian rat she is…I'm taking her down…now._

A dark grin growing on her lips, the Colonel stepped forward.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier…**

Éclair opened her eyes.

She had been asleep for what seems to be a short while as she glanced toward where the people she was with, finding them asleep and snoring softly. Standing up, she looked around herself at the ruins around her. She didn't know why but something about those ruins seems strangely familiar to her, almost as if she had been here before, as strange as it sounded to her.

But according to Vaan this was the oldest place in Cocoon, so how could she had been here before when she doesn't remember much about how she even got on Cocoon? Éclair knew she wasn't from this place.

So she decided to go a little exploring for, she was curious about how large those ruins really were. Walking off into a random direction, Éclair headed off into her little exploring quest, her eyes taking in much of the surroundings.

The grounds were slightly uneven and slightly wet and filled with mud. She can understand why Vaan was so fascinated by the place since even from the ruins, she can tell that it was once beautiful and had also a mysterious feeling about it.

Then something glinted at the corner of her eyes, causing her to look back at it.

She could see it, glinting in the water a little farther away from her. Éclair heads straight for it, recognizing it in the distance but she had to make sure. When she got closer to it, she realized that it was right.

It was her sword.

She had lost it when she had stabbed it in that Warmech and it had fallen with it inside of it. She had thought that she had forever lost it, but here it is, looking undamaged and fully whole. Picking up the weapon, she felt its familiar weight in her hand pulling it upward, smiling as the word graved upon it shone slightly in the poor light.

_Honor above all._

_Thanks Dad, _she thought smiling, remembering the man.

Then, something reflecting on the blade's metal, causing her to turn around.

Éclair gasped.

Behind her stood a large stone archway that, thought, even it looked old with age, it hadn't lost any of its former beauty. She approached it, mesmerized as she saw the words engraved upon it and found that she recognizes some of the letters since they were slightly similar to the ones on her sword.

She was so taken with the structure that she hadn't heard the soft footsteps approaching her from behind until something was pressed upon the back of her head, causing her to become instantly alert.

Then a voice spoke, a woman.

"How about we skip the introductions and you come with me _quietly_?"

Éclair stayed still her eyes moving slightly to the left as her hand tightened on the handle of her sword.

Then she moved.

_Fast._

She spun around, sending the blade around toward , hearing something whistle in her ear, probably a bullet from the gun that had been against the back of her head. Her opponent must have been as quick as her for she had stepped back from the strike, Éclair's blade colliding with a ping against another weapon.

Then Éclair stepped back away from her attacker, taking her in.

It was a woman that much was certain. She was dressed formally with boots and two shoulder pads that had twin glowing lines that were blue in color. She had a red cape behind her with a gun in her glowed hand. But it was the face that truly shocked Éclair.

It was a mirror image of hers.

She can tell the woman was having the same conclusion seeing the shock in her blue eyes.

"W…Who _are_ you?" the woman said.

"I should ask you the same question," Éclair told her.

The woman across her smirked slightly.

"Well, if you asked," she said, "Colonel Lightning Farron of the Cocoon Sanctum Army, and you are coming with me_."_

Éclair tensed slightly.

"I'm not coming with you," she said.

A cold look crossed Lightning's face.

"It wasn't a request," she said.

Éclair raised her blade, aiming it at the woman.

"Neither was mine."

Lightning smirked, and pressed something on her gun which shifted into a blade form.

"This will truly be interesting," she said.

Then she charged at Éclair who took a defensive stance and then the two blades connected with a short clang and their deadly dance begins. The woman, Lightning, was fast sending strike after strike toward her, but Éclair was confident in her own swords skills as the two faced off, the sound of their blades echoing across the ruins.

Then Éclair switched her tactics sending an attack which Lightning blocked, creating sparks as their two faces were separated by their swords. Aqua blues eyes meet each others as Lightning smirked.

"Impressive," she said, "No one had been able to match me in a sword fight before."

"Guess I can consider myself lucky," Éclair answered.

The blades shook slightly at the amount of strength that was being put upon them.

"I guess you and I don't share only the same face," Lightning answered her, "But the same skills also."

With a grunt Éclair pushed her off, causing Lightning to stumble backward. She launched forward with a stab motion, which Lightning side stepped.

"Tell me, what kind of magic you are using?" the soldier asked, launching herself forward, "There must be some kind of spell to be able to copy my image so…_flawlessly?"_

Éclair blocked the attack with her sword, glaring daggers into Lightning.

"How could I be using a spell to copy you," she said, pushing her off, "_When I didn't even know you existed till a few minutes ago?"_

Éclair yelled as she rushed forward, slashing at Lightning who was blocking the strikes with a frown upon her face

"You're from Pulse aren't you?" Lightning said, "You and your kin are causing disorder on Cocoon. For years Cocoon had known peace, but your world and its curse of magic…had caused nothing but tragedy."

"What?" Éclair said, "Like _murdering your own people_? What kind of peace demand blood to be accomplished? The one that your leaders have come up with?"

Lightning let out a roar of rage launching herself forward her sword raised toward Éclair who dived out of the way. The blade slammed on the ground, creating spark. Lightning's eyes were burning with anger, as she glared at her.

"_Do not disrespect the Primarch in front of me, Pulse scum," _she growled.

Before she could add anything more, a new voice spoke.

"_Cocoon_, _Pulse_, the two worlds that shares a common origin. The Father would have wept crystal tears seeing his children separated by thousands of years of lies and deceit."

The two women turned toward it.

Standing in the middle of the stone archway, was a robbed man with half of his face shadowed by the hood.

"You," Lightning said.

"_Hear thy plea, children of Zanarkand," _the man said, "_For your fate had already laid out by our Goddess."_

* * *

**Somewhere on Cocoon**

The Primarch was watching the night fall upon his world. He had watched the tape that Lightning had sent to him. He couldn't believe his eyes, seeing the woman that had turned from the crystal sleep.

**The Protector of the Fal'Cie, **a voice whispered in his mind, **will cause disorders to our Paradise.**

He agreed to it. He will not have disorders.

Maybe he shouldn't have let the people like Dr. Cid and Bartholomew get too curious about Pulse or as it was known in the legends, Gaia. The Gaia he knew was nothing but flames and death, and he will not have his world be completely destroyed by a mere _outsider._

Then the footsteps approached him, and he turned toward it, finding Rygdea.

"Any news from Lightning?" he asked.

"The last news was that she was at the Hanging Edge," Rygdea answered, "But they had been no communication since. There is a good chance the Colonel had perished during the carnage at the Edge."

"Then Sergeant," he spoke, "You just been promoted to her post as acting Colonel. The public must know of what the Government had done to ensure their safety from the villainous world of Pulse."

"As you wish Primarch," Rygdea said, saluting before walking off.

As the man walked off, the Primarch refocused upon the view he was watching. He knew Lightning was still alive.

_She knows what she must do, _he thought, _and when she does it, everything will fall into place._

**They will not interfere, **the voice spoke to him, **For the greater good, they must all die.**

_They all will die, _he thought, _Just not yet…after all, it had been a long time, since I've crossed path with the legendary Éclair Farron._

**The mysterious hooded man make his appearance? What does he have hidden for the two women?**

**Next time: **Focus.

**AN: I'm glad this story had so many views thought not as much reviews i would have liked...but if people are reading...i will continue updating. To answer Light27 question from his review, I must say that it is mostly the characters from those series you've mentioned. Other FF series characters might make an cameo appearance.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	7. Focus

**Hey guys, a quick update here. Thanks for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. Cheered me up a lot.**

**Now enjoy.**

Chapter Seven

Focus

Éclair and Lightning were both facing the strange robed man across them. The soldier had her weapon now trained toward him, her blue eyes flashing with anger.

"Two Pulsians for the price of one," she said, "Today must be my lucky day."

The robed man laughed.

"Do you really believe that you can capture me," he said.

Then the man suddenly disappeared from where he was standing, causing Lightning and Éclair to gasp in surprise. Then the man's voice came from behind them.

"_When you're only a mere human_," he spoke.

The two women turned toward him, finding the man there, his hood shadowing his face.

"Who are you?" Éclair asked.

"I am a servant of the Goddess of the Crystal," the man said, introducing himself, "She had sent me to this world…a world that had long abandoned the old ways. Yet, all hope is not lost for one of the children of Zanarkand still breathes to this day."

The robed man turned his head in Éclair's direction causing the latter to stiffen a little. She had a feeling that the man was talking straight to her.

"Why would I believe your word _Pulsian_?" Lightning asked, raising her weapon toward the man, "Your very words are nothing but poison."

The robed man raised his head slightly, and Éclair can see the mouth quirking into an amused smile.

"Your _hatred_ is misplaced Lightning Farron," he said, "You hate because you were told to hate. You fight for a cause that had long twisted into a mere shadow of its former glory. Your world is nothing but a shell that it's only salvation lay in destruction."

"_What_?" Éclair said.

But the robbed man didn't continue, for Lightning had opened fire, but he suddenly disappeared again letting the bullets fly into the emptiness.

"But I have not come for a fight," he said, his voice now coming from the archway where he stood.

The two women turned toward him again.

"Your magic will _not _destroy Cocoon," Lightning yelled at him, "I won't allow it."

"As I said," the robed spoke calmly, raising his hand toward them, "your anger is misplaced."

Then the world disappeared from around the two women. They were now floating into nothingness, as the world around them was filled with floating crystals. Éclair glanced around herself finding, Lightning beside her.

"_What are you doing_?" the soldier spat toward her, "What kind of magic is this _Pulsian_?"

"_I'm not doing anything_," Éclair retorted.

The in front of them a shape appeared, catching the attention of the two women. The shape was dressed in large robes that were floating around its womanly shaped body, two hands on each of her side.

"_Let us out of here at once_," Lightning yelled at the woman.

Then the women raised her head, showing her glowing eyes, taking both Éclair and Lightning's breath away. The power behind those eyes was something that Éclair didn't really understand but she knew that it was powerful…_godlike _even.

Then a pulse of magic spread across the woman's body, washing over Éclair's body making the woman gasp. She couldn't understand but something about this was strangely familiar. She heard Lightning let out short gasp from beside her and she knew that the other woman felt the same thing as she was feeling.

She looked up at the woman's glowing eyes, and Éclair found herself being _drawn _into them. She couldn't understand what was happening to her…

Then images flashed in front of her eyes…

_A city, beautifully lit, yet everything were crumbling…_

_Then a gold figure, power reading all over its form…_

_Then an otherworldly scream…_

_A collision of a bronze planet, crashing into Pulse…_

_Above all that destruction…_

_An ethereal light engulfing everything as two large wings opened…_

Then everything was succumbed by darkness.

* * *

Vaan was suddenly shaken awake from where he was sleeping. Groaning, the young man seated up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Vaan…_Maker's sake wake up,"_

"Basch…" he groaned, "Five more minutes."

"Éclair had gone missing," Basch said.

That caused Vaan to sit up quickly, throwing a glance to where he had last seen the woman and sure enough, she wasn't here. He turned his attention toward Basch.

"How long?"

"I don't know," Basch answered, "I just woke up myself."

Vaan groaned turning his attention toward Paine. The silver haired girl was still out of it, though she looked better than before.

"Has she woken up yet?"

Basch shook his head.

"No, but she'll probably wake up later today," he said.

"You keep an eye on her," Vaan said, "I'm going to find Éclair."

"I'm coming with you," Basch said.

"You need to keep an eye on Paine," Vaan told him.

"_I…I'll be fine," _a voice said.

The two turned toward it finding Paine, her red eyes looking tired but she was fine, well, as fine as someone that had been shot could be.

"_Paine_," Vaan said, relief showing across his face.

The silver haired girl gives him a smile.

"It will take more than a bullet in the elbow to keep me down," she said.

The girl glanced back up at the two in front of her.

"I heard crazy girl disappeared during the night?"

"Yes," Basch said, "We were going to go look for her, but…"

"Go then Basch," she said, "Vaan you there can start explaining to me _how _we are still alive?"

Vaan groaned slightly, as Basch gives her a nod.

"I'll be right back," he said.

The soldier, walked off toward a direction. It was still dark in where they were considering how deep in the lower side of Cocoon they were. The sunlight doesn't reach those deep places within Cocoon. The young man walked wondering what could have caused the young pink haired woman to take off without telling them anything.

_She could just be exploring, _he thought.

Basch glanced around himself, at the large and tall rocky walls around him, wondering where she could have gone when he stumbled upon the front of a large archway that took his breath away…

_Woah, _he thought to himself.

The archway was impressive in height and grandeur even as old as it could be, the archway hadn't lost any of its beauty. But his eyes found something extremely strange, stranger than he ever seen in his life.

Pale forms of pink lights were flying around the place as he looked around himself, marveled at the phenomenon. He stepped forward and a form lying on the ground, a form dressed in armor…

"_Éclair_," he called.

He ran forward, getting on his knees beside the woman.

"Éclair…can you hear me?"

The woman groaned softly, before opening her eyes.

"Basch…" she murmured, sounding exhausted.

"What happened?"

Éclair groaned softly and Basch glanced around…his eyes finding another woman, one dressed in a Sanctum soldier outfit, one he _knew_ her.

"Colonel…?" he whispered.

His mind was reeling. _How_ did the Colonel got here…_how_ did she found Éclair and _what_ had happened?

* * *

Éclair seated up, feeling her head pounding. She didn't understand what had happened…or what she had seen or make the remote sense into what it was. Her chest was throbbing real badly too, as if someone had just burned a hot metal right into her skin.

She put a hand there, as if to appease it.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Basch's voice asked her from beside her, sounding worried.

"I…I'm fine," she told him.

Basch pulled her up and he glanced toward something beside her, and Éclair followed his gaze. Lightning was lying on her back, unconscious, though her hand was twitching ever so lightly.

"How…how did _she_ get here?" Basch asked her.

Éclair glanced at him.

"You know her?"

He nodded.

"She is the Colonel of the Sanctum Army," Basch said, "She…she was my superior."

Éclair glanced at him, seeing the confusion in his eyes.

"But what I don't understand…is how she is here in the first place," he spoke looking down at the woman, "I didn't see her anywhere around the Hanging Edge."

Lightning chose that moment to start waking up, groaning softly and put a hand on her head.

"_Maker__, my head feels like it's about to burst," _she said softly, thought in the silence sounded quite loud.

She glanced around herself, her eyes finding both Basch and Éclair watching her and then quickly stood up, but her movements were sluggish as she falls back down on her knees.

"_Shit_…what happened to me?" she said.

"Colonel…" Basch said.

Lightning looked back up at him, her blue eyes piercing, causing Basch to step back a little.

"You're…Bartholomew Basch aren't you, A Sergeant of Bodhum?"

"Yes, Colonel," Basch answered.

"Then what are you doing here soldier?" Lightning snapped at him, "The enemy is right beside you and you're not arresting her?"

"Enemy…" Basch repeated, sounding confused.

"_Her," _Lightning said, pointing at straight at Éclair, "She is from Pulse, an enemy of Cocoon."

Basch stepped away from Éclair, his eyes showing disbelief at what he was hearing.

"You…_you're from Pulse_?" he whispered.

Éclair noticed that Basch hand was going for his weapon that was in the holster handing from his back, causing Éclair to tense. Lightning smirked slightly, noticing that things were going in her favor.

"I told you before Basch," Éclair said, "I don't remember anything about my past."

"It doesn't matter," Lightning said, pointing straight at her, "For you are an enemy of Cocoon. It is under my jurisdiction that you become _my_ prisoner, and to put _you_ down."

Éclair turns her attention toward Basch seeing that the man was pulling out his weapon, which was shifting into a gun. She could feel a slight fear go through her seeing the man that had been her ally for a short while turns against her like that.

"Basch…I'm not your enemy," she said, trying to plead with the man.

"You're a Pulsian," Basch said, "That's enough to be an enemy."

Éclair stepped back.

"_Basch_?"

They turned around, finding Vaan accompanied by Paine, the young man looking quite confused seeing that his brother was aiming his weapon at Éclair and that they was another soldier there.

"W…_What is going on_?"

* * *

The robed man walked through the large room he was in, seemingly quite at ease with himself. He had given out the task he was appointed to do, now all he had to do now is step back let the events play out.

_The Fal'Cie had left their mark on this world, _he thought looking at the star filled sky, _and it is time to erase that completely. To free the people from its grasp, just as you have done before Éclair._

He approached the edge of the window, at the Crystal world around him.

_Etro's prediction about Cocoon, will soon come to past, _he thought.

He looked up toward the sky and whispered.

"_When the war of the beasts bring about the world's end,_

_The Goddess descend from the sky,_

_Wings of light and dark spread afar,_

_She guides us into bliss, her gift everlasting,"_

He sighed.

They were so many things that could have been done to prevent everything from happening. But the Goddess had forbidden him to interfere with the events that lead into Zanarkand's destruction, and Ragnarok's defection. He didn't know what the Goddess could see into this world future, but she had her reasons…even if she didn't lift a finger to save the people of Zanarkand.

_It was how it was meant to be young Guardian, _she told him, _their actions and mistakes caused their demises to happen…but for every action, there is a reaction, no matter how heartbreaking the action really is. Humanity must learn to adapt from their mistakes and grow as a species…just as how we, The Fal'Cie had done years before._

He never doubted the Goddess before, but now, he seriously doubted her. He didn't see how this task could be accomplished, thought the Goddess could have done it herself…but she wouldn't saying it will upset the balance of the world for her to personally interfere. Thought, that didn't stop the Goddess to set the events in motion.

_Guess, it's all in their hands now, _he thought, thinking of the two pink haired women, _let's hope they can accomplish the task set to them..._

With that last thought, the robed man walked back into the large building he was in, his robe bellowing behind him he walks away.

**And here ends this chapter ends here. well, as you can see, Lightning is an enemy so far...XD**

**Basch had turned on Eclair...and what will Vaan do when he learns what Eclair truly is?**

**Next time: **Parting of Ways.

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	8. Parting of ways

**Hey guys new chapter for this fic. Enjoy and review**

Chapter Eight

Parting of Ways

When Vaan had gone to find his brother, he had never expected to find the scene he was looking at right now. He was surprised, shocked even that they were even another soldier here, one he recognized quite clearly.

_Colonel Farron, _he thought.

Both the Colonel and Basch were facing against Éclair who had her sword in her hand, but she wasn't attacking. It looked like a fight was about to take place considering the tense atmosphere that had been settled over the trio.

"W…What is going on?" he asked.

He was confused as to why Basch will turn against Éclair, thought something in the back of his mind keep asking how the Colonel arrived here.

"That woman had been lying to all of you," the Colonel spoke in a clear voice, "Whatever she had told you before are nothing but lies."

The Colonel raised her weapon toward Éclair who had quickly glanced back at her.

"She is a _Pulsian_," Lightning said, "Enemy of Cocoon."

"_Fuck_ me," Paine said, more like murmured, and Vaan could hear the shock and surprise from her voice.

But the young man wasn't thinking about this right now. His entire mind was settled upon one thing and that was, Éclair was a Pulsian.

_She is a Pulsian, _he thought, _a full blooded, living Pulsian._

Vaan was amazed at the discovery. This could be everything that his great-grandfather had been trying to achieve. This is history right there, for Éclair to be a _Pulsian _nonetheless.

_He was right, _he thought, giddy with happiness, _great-granddad was right._

Vaan quickly asserted the situation.

He knew that the Colonel will do all in her power to kill Éclair, knowing _what_ Éclair represent to everyone on Cocoon. She was an enemy, and anyone that help, talk or even _walk _by her will be considered tainted by Pulse. He cannot allow Éclair to die…not now…not when he had finally found proof that there is life on Pulse.

_Human life on Pulse, _he thought, _this was the reason why the Sanctum refused to send more expedition to Pulse, because of lack of human life…but Éclair by just _being here…

"Paine, give me a grenade."

"_What are you_…?" Paine started.

"Going to give Éclair a hand," he said, smirking.

Paine glanced at him.

"You do that…you'll be _tainted_, and treated as an enemy of Cocoon."

Vaan let out a smirk.

"It's worth the risk," he said taking the small but powerful ammunition from Paine's pouch.

Paine's red eyes showed shock.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't get it," Vaan said.

While they were talking, Basch had approached Éclair, his weapon still trained to the girl when Vaan started to charge toward them, drawing their attention.

"Vaan, _what are you doing_?" he asked.

Vaan didn't answer as he threw the grenade toward them and yelled, "_ÉCLAIR RUN…"_

The grenade arched toward them, missing them by miles and landing down near the wall and then exploded, causing the ruins around them to rumble. Choosing this moment, Éclair had started to run and Lightning drew her weapon at her, opening fire, the bullets whizzing past Éclair's head, when a noise above her caused the soldier to look up.

The wall which the grenade had exploded against was no longer stables as it started to crumbles causing them to fall back into another place, separating her from the Pulsian woman and the young man that had saved her.

When it stopped Lightning glanced toward where the Pulsian had gone, finding a good chunk of rocks blocking the way.

"They've escaped," she murmured.

Beside her, she saw Bartholomew Basch, looking at the rubbles in front of him, his blue eyes looking disbelieves at what had occurred.

"Now they are allied with the Pulsian," Lightning said, "All of them are now _enemies of Cocoon_."

"I…I didn't think Vaan would," Basch said slowly.

Lightning approached him, standing beside him.

"He made his choice," she said, "Will you make yours?"

Basch didn't answer her, but Lightning didn't expect one. She pulled out a small thing out of her pouch.

"Hopefully this little thing is still functional," she said quickly putting in a code upon it.

Basch looked at it.

"What is that?"

Lightning looked up at him, a smirk crossing her face.

"I've alerted the S.A. that I am alive," she said, "and I have set it to code red, meaning they are hostile involved. When the military get here, they will have no way out."

Then she hissed softly.

"You're hurt?"

"No," Lightning said, "It's nothing…"

The Colonel walked off, as she put a hand against her sleeved forearm, rubbing it.

* * *

"This is _crazy," _Paine said as both she and Vaan ran down from where Basch and the soldier were.

Never would she have thought this turn of event to take place just a few moments. The crazy girl was a Pulsian and she now Vaan had just sold himself as an enemy of Cocoon because he helped the girl and now her, well, she could have simply joined them as an accomplice.

_This is crazy; _she thought to herself, _this entire thing is crazy. We just helped a Pulsian escape…Gosh Vaan, just when I thought you couldn't do anything more _stupid.

Then Vaan slows himself down, chancing a look behind him at the path they had just ran from, huffing slightly.

"I don't think they are following us," he said his breath coming in gasp.

Paine looked at him.

"_Don't you realize what you've just done_," she yelled at him taking hold of his shirt, "You realize that you _singlehandedly_ mark yourself as an enemy of the Sanctum? of _Cocoon_?"

Vaan looked at her, seemingly surprised at her actions.

"Paine…"

"_By Maker Vaan," _the silver haired girl said, "Don't you think about _how_ this will affect your life?"

Vaan removed Paine's grasp from his clothes.

"I…I just had to do it," he said.

"_Why_?" Paine asked, "Just because _you_ got the hot for crazy girl…"

Vaan had the decency to blush at that.

"It's not about _that_ okay," he said.

"Then _what is it Vaan_?" Paine yelled at him, "What is it about her that you've had to turn yourself into enemy number One for?"

"_That's because it's the only way to prove him right_," Vaan said, now yelling back.

Paine stared at him her red eyes flashing with anger thought confusion was seeping through her. She stepped back a little.

"Prove _who_ right?"

"Bartholomew Augustus," Vaan said, looking at her straight in the face, "It's the only way to prove _him_ right."

Paine knew that name. Everyone one Cocoon did. They knew the name of the man that was called _insane_ and _crazy_ by the other Cocoon philosophers. It was in the history books which she learnt in school back in Palumpolum.

"It's the only way to prove that there is human life on Pulse," Vaan continued, his fist clenching, "He was declared insane and out of his mind because of his theories by the Sanctum."

He turned toward Paine.

"Éclair is a Pulsian," he said, "A fully living person from the 'Hell world' we were taught to hate. This is the only way to prove that he was right. That all this time, _he was right_."

Paine anger had now but evaporated as he stared at the young man across her.

"Is this worth _everything_ you have here on Cocoon?" she asked him.

Vaan looked up at her, his eyes looking more decisive than Paine had ever saw before and even before the young man opened his mouth, she knew his answer.

"_Yes."_

She sighed, looking down at the ground.

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that," she said.

Vaan looked at her.

"Then you know why I have to do this," he said, "It's the _only _way that I can clear his name."

"I know…and I'm coming with you," Paine said, looking back up at him.

Vaan's eyes widened.

"_What?_ Paine…I can't ask you to do this," he said.

The girl stared at him.

"You're not asking, I'm _offering_ my help. I'm going to be labeled as an enemy also. So I best stay here and keep _you_ out of trouble."

"I guess you can tag along," he said, "C'mon, let's go look for Éclair…she ought to be nearby."

The young man started to walk forward.

"Vaan," Paine called after him.

The young man turned.

"H…How will you deal with Basch?" she asked, "He _is _your brother you know."

Vaan's face darkened hearing the name and he simply turned around continuing to walk away without even answering. Paine sighed to herself.

_From the way they are acting, _she thought, _I don't think that they will ever be friends again._

The silver haired girl followed after him, all the while giving a glance back toward where they had come from. This was getting out of hand, very fast. All she knew she was going to do that day was to infiltrate the Purge train and save Vaan from being murdered.

We're_ getting into something too big for us to handle, _she thought, _and I don't think it's something that we should have found ourselves into in the first place. I hope that entire thing is worth it…never thought I'll be dragged into a Pulse-Cocoon conspiracy theory._

The silver haired girl shook her head.

_With the entire Sanctum after us, I doubt that we will be able to even survive…_

Swallowing thickly, Paine wondered if she had made the right choice into joining up with Vaan.

Looking forward, she noticed Vaan's back in front of her, the young man seemingly looking left and right looking for Éclair and sighed.

_Maybe…ever since we were children, I have been following him around, _she thought, _and if I didn't…I'll be dying of worry…_

She was brought out of her thoughts when Vaan shouted, "_ÉCLAIR_."

Paine looked followed his gaze and sure enough, the armored girl was there, and she turned around startled facing them and Paine saw something odd on the girl's chest…a pink light that seems to be…_glowing _for lack of better word.

"It took us a while to find you," Vaan started.

But he was suddenly cut off by Éclair raising her sword toward him, all of her posture screaming danger causing Vaan to stop walking toward her.

"_Stay back," _the girl yelled at them, "I'm warning you."

"Éclair…we just saved your life," Vaan told her, and Paine can hear the confusion in his voice.

"Oh really," Éclair sneered, her blues eyes flashing dangerously, "What will causes me to believe that you will keep your word? What will make me believe that you won't turn against me Vaan? _What_?"

As she was speaking, Paine notices that the light on her chest was becoming brighter and brighter and she can almost seen a symbol in the light.

_This is magic, _she thought, _A Pulsian curse._

"Éclair," Vaan said, "I _won't_ betray you…"

Mistrust and anger were visible upon Éclair's face as the light becomes even brighter around her as she yelled, "_JUST LEAVE ME ALONE."_

Then it happened.

A large symbol of pinkish light appeared underneath the girl who let out a grunting sound as she fell upon her knees. Paine saw Vaan stepping back and knew he was taken aback by the display of magic. Then a large orb appeared above Éclair drawing Paine's attention as more symbols appeared upon it.

_Holy Maker, _she thought.

Then the orb exploded outward, the shockwave causing Paine and Vaan to fall back on their asses as a shape materialized from the light. It was tall, lean and armored with a giant sword and a large shield ironically matching with Éclair's outfit. The large creature towered above them as its glowing eyes turned toward Paine and the silver haired girl feels her breath catch up in her throat.

_Oh shit, _she thought, _oh Maker…_

Then the creature charged at them, sword raised and Paine screamed.

**So it ends...i must say, i thank you all who have supported me so far...and yeah, an Eidolon just appeared.**

**What will happen next?**

**Next time: **Eidolon

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	9. Eidolon

**Hey guys, happy new year. Hope you have enjoyed the festivities as i did. now here is a new chapter.**

**Enjoy and review**

Chapter Nine

Eidolon

Éclair could only feel a terrible pain.

Her chest was burning, literally burning and she wouldn't have been surprised if she did see flames rising from her body. The pain was strong, but Éclair can still hear what was happening around her. She can hear the sound of winds rising across her and the soft yet mechanical sound of something alive coming and then screams...

She looked up.

A large mechanical being was standing right in front of her, wearing what seems to be a white cape similar to a Knight with his large shield and strong double headed sword. Éclair can feel the power emitting from the creature, as it stood there for a few minutes before it suddenly raised his large sword, his attention fixed upon…

"_Vaan_, _Paine_," she yelled.

The two other youngsters had fallen upon their backs, their eyes wide in fears seeing the large creature was about to attack them. But Éclair was glad that she had her speed, for she had arrived just in time to block the attack with her own sword.

Éclair stood fast, her hand trembling slightly from the force that was behind the blow.

"Éclair," Vaan yelled, getting on his feet.

"_STAY BACK_," Éclair yelled to him.

She pushed the large blade off grunting as she did so and poised herself in a battle position.

"Let me help," Vaan yelled.

"No," Éclair said, "This is something I have to do alone."

She heard Vaan let out a yell of shock.

"W…_What_?"

"Just _trust_ crazy girl," Paine said, holding unto Vaan's back, "She think she can handle it, then let her."

Éclair let out a silent thank you to the other girl before refocusing her attention toward the…creature in front of her. Its face was of a man with glowing eyes which were now focused on her. Éclair didn't know why she didn't want the others to help her but, something was compelling her to do it alone.

Almost like she was proving herself…

_But…why?_

Then the creature raised his hand toward her and Éclair feel as if something had landed against her, bringing her to her knees, causing her brand to burn even more than before.

**Prove yourself to me, Child of Zanarkand, **a voice spoke within her mind, **Prove you are worthy of my power…**

Éclair looked up at the creature in front of her, and knew that the voice she was hearing was coming from him.

**Prove yourself…or face your DOOM.**

"I will prove myself…_Odin_," Éclair whispered.

Then she charged forward just as the same times as Odin did. His sword came flying at her but Éclair dodged it and by jumping in the air and, coming down toward his head with her sword but it was blocked by a large green shield of some kind appearing around Odin's form.

Éclair landed on the ground, looking up at Odin. Then Thunder came out of nowhere, crashing toward her causing her to gasp slightly at the display…

"_Watch out Éclair_," she heard Vaan yell from somewhere behind her.

She raised her shield to parry the thunder strike, hearing them slamming into the ground around her and felt the shock of the power running through her. She fell on her knees, and heard the weapon whistle through the air and Éclair knew that it was Odin's sword coming at her for the kill.

_I'm not done yet, _she thought.

She raised her shield to bloke the attack as the blade slammed against it and lightning crashed upon her shield causing Éclair to scream out in pain as her entire body took the lightning strike..

"_ÉCLAIR_," Vaan's voice screamed.

**You are weak, **Odin's voice spoke in her mind, **and a failure. The price will be your life and the life of your companions.**

_No, _Éclair thought.

Groaning, she turned her head seeing Odin turning toward both where Vaan and Paine were standing at. Pulling herself to her feet, Éclair took hold of her fallen sword and noticed that Odin was almost on top of the two when Éclair's sword started to crackle with power.

In her anger, she had sparked her blade with magic and had now sparks of electricity running around it and Éclair jumped forward.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE," she yelled.

She launched herself at Odin and the crackle around her sword intensified as she aimed the blade toward Odin's back. The spell slammed upon him drawing the attention back toward Éclair.

**You have finally awakened your magic Child of Zanarkand, **he spoke, **It is a great honor to serve you once more, Éclair Farron.**

Éclair seemed confused at this.

"You…You and I have met before?" she asked.

**I was your Eidolon for many hundreds of years, **Odin's voice spoke to her, **You might not remember…as it was such determined. But, I will gladly lend you my power in this new Focus that you have been tasked with.**

With that Odin fell on his knees in front of her and extended his blade toward her. Surprised but all together content, Éclair took hold of the large sword. She had expected it to be heavy but to her surprise, it was extremely light in her hand and feels some kind of electric current run through her body and the burn in her brand appeased greatly.

**Call my name whenever you are in need of my assistance, **Odin spoke, **call my name and the Thunder will answer…**

With that the sword and the Eidolon disappeared in a flash of pinkish light leaving behind a small glowing crystal which floated into Éclair's hand. Then the glow dimmed until all that was left was the crystal in her hand.

Then, out of nowhere, exhaustion hit Éclair's body so suddenly that she falls down on her knees, her breath coming in gasps. She heard hurried footsteps coming over to her, and a hand touching her shoulder.

"Hey, you're okay?" Vaan asked.

"Damn, that was some _crazy shit_, crazy girl," Paine told her.

Éclair stood back up supported by Vaan.

"I…I feel exhausted all of a sudden," she said.

Vaan and Paine exchanged glances, speaking to each other using their eyes and then Vaan turned toward her.

"That was magic wasn't it?" he asked.

Éclair looked at him.

"I…I suppose that was," she said.

"Damn," Paine said, "You _really are_ a Pulsian."

"So what was that?" Vaan asked her, "That creature..."

Éclair stood back up on her own, her exhaustion seemingly dissolving away like left over sleep in her body. She felt stronger than before now.

"It was an Eidolon," Éclair told him, "My Eidolon."

Paine scoffed.

"Like _that_ tells us anything," she murmured.

Éclair give her a light glare.

"_You're an l'Cie."_

The two girls turned toward Vaan who stood there, his eyes wide as if he had just discovered something.

"A _what_?" Paine repeated.

"She's an l'Cie," Vaan told her, "I told you my great-grandfather went to Pulse for studies. All of these stuffs are in his journals. He had deciphered most of the scripts that he had found and had put them all in there. I'm sure I have read something like that before….Agh, I can't remember."

Vaan had a hand against his forehead, frowning in frustration at his inability to remember. Éclair then glanced at them.

"I…I will like to apologize for earlier," she said, "I…I was just shocked that Basch had turned against me so easily."

"As long as nothing like what just happened happen _again _crazy girl," Paine told her, "I think we will just be alright."

"We are on your side Éclair," Vaan said looking at her with a smirk, "You won't be getting rid of us that easily."

Éclair smiled softly.

"Thanks."

She was glad she had companions…at least for a little while. As she had gathered so far, a Pulsian was bad news for Cocoon and with Basch and that Colonel, Lightning Farron knowing who she was, Éclair was sure that the entire of Cocoon will be against her.

"So where to next?" she asked, "We can't stay here forever."

"We'll head to Palumpolum," Vaan told her.

Paine raised her eyebrows.

"And _why_ would we go back to our city?"

"My great-grandfather's journal," he said, "It had most of the things related to Pulse considering his works upon them. We can learn more about this situation that we have here."

Paine glances at him.

"Guess that's reason enough," she said.

"Now we have a destination in mind," Éclair said, as they started to walk, "How will we get there?"

Vaan chuckled a little.

"I'm still working on that."

The trio walked off heading toward a direction away from where they had come from, not wanting to run into the S.A. but they knew they will have to run into them eventually. While they walked, Éclair thought back at the woman that looked exactly like her. She never thought that it was possible that someone sharing her own physical prowess and voice…

_It's almost like she is my twin, _Éclair thought.

She glanced toward the two that were with her. She couldn't fathom why they would come with her. From how Basch and Lightning had acted, it was like she had announced she was here to destroy Cocoon…

_A flash of a bronze planet crashing upon a world below…_

This image caused her to stop in her walk drawing short gasp from her.

_Was I…really going to do that? _She thought, _Was this…my Focus?_

Éclair didn't fully understand why…but something within her didn't like the idea of destroying a world where she had made friends.

* * *

Lightning Farron was glad that she was wearing long sleeves.

The burning she had felt in her arm was something that she had decided to ignore fully, knowing this was the Pulsian magic that had been upon her to causes her to lose focus. But she wasn't going to fall upon the Pulsian's curse…

She was too strong for that.

But there was something that keeps flashing upon Lightning's mind. The brief vision that she had seen before, she woke up. She knew that it must have been part of the Pulsian plan. She had recognized the city of Eden. Anyone in Cocoon's military would have recognized it even if it was for a brief second…

But what was bothering her was the golden figure she had seen...and a place that she knew didn't exist upon Cocoon. She was the Colonel and she knew mostly every secret there is to know about the Military and the Primarch had trusted her above anyone else.

_If he did, why he didn't send forces after the Pulsian, _a voice said in the back of her head, _he should move out immediately knowing how dangerous it would be for Cocoon._

Lightning never doubted the Primarch before, and she wasn't about to start now.

She then glanced toward her companion. Basch was silent as he sat upon the rock, his back turned toward her. The man hadn't uttered a word since the Pulsian escaped, an act caused by his own brother, his own flesh and blood. By laws, she knew that the young man was a traitor to Cocoon.

She didn't know what she would do if a sibling of hers did that?

It would have been the _worst_ betrayal possible.

_Sibling…Serah…_

The soldier feels the burn against her skin from her forearm. Her little sister was sickly and spends most of her time in a hospital since she had a sickness that no one seems to be able to cure. She had been investing most of her incomes into the possible way to find a cure for her.

_Let's find this Pulsian and get this mess served with, _she thought standing up.

During that time, the sound of two Sanctum craft roared above the ruins causing her to glance skyward.

"About time they get here," she said.

Basch looked up at the voice.

"They have arrived already?" he thought, "I had expected them to take longer."

Lightning scoffed.

"This isn't the Cavalry Sergeant," she said, "We the S.A. do things faster…but I guess the whole red alert must have gotten them nervous. C'mon, let's go great whoever grunt they send here because of my alert."

* * *

Éclair suddenly turned around.

"What is it?" Vaan asked her.

"I heard something," Éclair answered.

"She is not the only one," Paine said.

The noises were suddenly loud above them and they saw two small ships flying above them heading into the direction they were walking toward at.

"Must be the Sanctum," Paine spoke, looking at the ships that were going.

"What?" Vaan said, "Do they know about Éclair being a Pulsian already?"

"I doubt that," Paine said, narrowing her eyes thougfully, "They must be doing a sweep of the Ruins."

"There is our ride to Palumpolum," Vaan said suddenly.

Paine and Éclair looked at him.

"What?"

"We hijack one of those ships and make for Palumpolum," Vaan said, "This is the perfect opportunity."

"Hijack?" Paine repeated, "What are you? A thief?"

Vaan sighed.

"Well, call it '_borrow without permission'_ if that makes you feel better."

Éclair raised an eyebrow.

"You know how to fly a ship?"

Vaan give her a smirk.

"Well, I have my skills."

Paine shook her head.

"_You are hopeless," _she said.

"C'mon, let's go," Vaan said, already running forward.

The two girls glanced at each other briefly.

"Well, be best going make sure he doesn't get into trouble crazy girl."

Éclair shook her head as the teen rushed forward after Vaan.

"I have a name you know."

But she followed after the two, a small smirk working its way on her lips.

**And their quest continues..I enjoyed seeing how many hits this story had, for that i'm grateful to you all.**

**Next chapter is: **Narrow Escape.

**That's all for now**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	10. Narrow Escape

**Here is the next chapter in this story. Enjoy and thank you guys for the last chapter reviews. warm my heart everytime.**

**Now enjoy.**

Chapter Ten

Narrow Escape

The trio arrived at where the ships had landed. Éclair and the two took cover behind one of the large rocks as they watched the scene in front of them. They were about twelve soldiers in total, dressed similarly as the ones they saw at the Hanging Edge, with their helmets on and armed with assault rifles.

But they had some new addition in their ranks, Éclair observed as she watched the feline like creatures that were around them. She counted three in total.

"What are those?" she asked Vaan.

"Pantherons," Vaan whispered back, "They are bio weapons, domesticated by the Sanctum. They are somewhat a pain to kill…"

"There is no way we can take on them all," Paine said, "We'll be killed."

"Got a plan?" Éclair asked him.

"_Shh_, let me think," Vaan told her.

He was watching the area in front of them and Éclair turned her attention toward them also. One of the soldiers, dressed in a large cape spoke.

"The signal we've received should be just beyond there, I want the Pantherons up front to sniff out any people that are around us…set them to immediate attacks if they are Purge deportees."

"Yes sir," the soldiers around him chorused.

"You three," he said turning toward the other three that were back at the ships, "Guards the ships."

"Yes sir," the soldier said.

The man nodded at him and he followed the group as they headed into a direction, the Pantherons already scaling a wall as they sniffed around and growling.

"Well," Vaan spoke as the group was walking off, "That makes our job a lot easier."

Paine rolled her eyes.

"There is only three of them and _they_ are armed," she said, "_we _don't have any weapons."

Vaan smirked.

"Yes we do, we have Éclair."

That caused the pinkette to raises her eyebrows.

"_Me_?"

"You can use magic now can you not?" Vaan asked her, "You could cast a spell upon them."

Éclair looked at the soldiers.

"I'll try," she said.

She raised her hand toward the three soldiers that were guarding the ship. She probably thought she'd look silly with her hand raised at them but as soon as she had did that, a lightning bolt shoot out of her hand, heading straight for the three soldiers as they were send back by the blast caught by surprise.

"Woah," Paine said, seeing this, "_What kind of spell was that_?"

"_Thundara_," Éclair said to her.

"C'mon let's go before they came back," Vaan told them.

The trio ran toward were the three soldiers were lying probably knocked unconscious by the spell attack as they headed for the ship that was in front of them.

"Standard Sanctum ship," Vaan smirked, "I'll be flying this like a breeze."

Paine herself was snagging the weapons and the ammunition from their belts.

"What are you doing?" Vaan asked.

"I don't know about you," Paine said, "But I like having a gun in my hand, and since_ they_ are obviously not complaining about that, I'm taking them."

"Of course they are not complaining," Vaan said, "_They're freaking unconscious_."

Paine simply shook her head and threw hold on the riffle in her hands before taking off inside the ship after them.

"Close the ramp," she yelled.

Vaan who was already seating in the pilot seat was looking at the controls, his body seemingly frozen like a statue.

"Vaan," Paine said, approaching him.

The young boy turned.

"Er…I have _no idea_ how to fly this thing," he said.

Éclair approached him.

"I thought you said you _knew_ how to fly?"

"I do know how to fly a ship," Vaan told her, his eyes looking a little offended at the reprimand, "but they must have changed the designs because I'm not familiar with it."

Paine approached them and gives the controls a quick glance, sighing before pulling Vaan out of the seat.

"Move over," she said.

The silver haired girl quickly took over the controls as the ship started to gather energy as the engines started to come to life.

"You can fly a ship?" Vaan said, surprised.

Paine gives him a glare.

"I'm a pilot in training," she said, turning back forward, "that is…until I got in this mess."

* * *

Lightning Farron walked with Basch heading toward were the ships had landed. It was a quiet journey; not that Lightning was looking forward to any conversation. She was already making plans to have the entire Army of Cocoon on the tails of this Pulsian and to have her taken down…

"Are you injured?"

The sudden voice startled her out of her thought. She glanced toward the blond man beside her.

"_What_?"

"Are you injured?" Basch repeated his question.

Lightning narrows her eyes at him.

"What makes you ask this question?"

"You've been favoring your left arm," he said.

Lightning realized that she was massing her left forearm…where the throbbing pain from the Pulsian magic was.

"It's nothing," she said, walking past him, "We should get to the…_what the_?"

A Pantheron had come out of the past they were on as Lightning suddenly pulled out her gunblade aiming it at the Pantheron.

"Get your hands in the air," a Sanctum soldier said aiming his weapon toward her.

Lightning looked around as more soldiers appeared with their weapons raised and a man dressed as a Sanctum Elite approached.

"C…Colonel…Farron," the Elite spoke out, shock in his voice, "You idiots, _stand down_."

The soldiers lowered their weapon at his command.

"You're the one who've send the distress signal," the Elite said.

"Of course I did," Lightning said, "And I must see the Primarch immediately, it is a matter of the safety of Cocoon."

"Right away Colonel," the Elite said.

Then he turned his attention toward Basch.

"What's a Cavalry _dog_ doing here?" he spoke with contempt in his voice.

Lightning narrowed her eyes.

She knew of the animosity between the two Military branches, but she wasn't having any of that today.

"I suggest you watch your tone Elite," Lightning said, "This Cavalry soldier here had assisted me already in almost capturing the enemy…"

She was suddenly cut off by the sound of an engine and then turned toward the Elite.

"Are more ships coming in?"

"No…we were the only ones…_shit _the ships," he said.

Lightning narrowed her eyes.

_It's the Pulsian…I'll bet my life on it, _she thought.

She and Basch sheared a glance, and in his eyes she can tell that he knew also who had taken the ship. With that, the two ran forward, followed by the rest of the soldiers.

* * *

Paine flew the ship fast through the air as she holds upon the controls, her teeth gritting against each other. She had never flown a ship in these conditions before except during practice flight or mock battles during her flight classes so she knew how to fly…

Behind her, Vaan had strapped in one of seat so did Éclair who was looking outside as the ship flew past the Hanging Edge which was deserted as far as they could see.

"Go by the Gates," Vaan said, "We will be able to get out of the Lower parts of Cocoon."

"I know," Paine said turning her head toward him.

She pulled upon the controls of the ship which leaned sideway as the buildings passed them….at least, until the radar start to blip...

"What is that?"

"Radar's picking up something," Paine said, giving it a quick glance.

Then the words WARNING started to flash red in front of her on the ships glass before it gives a nasty lurch, causing the controls to shake in Paine's hands.

"Woah, _what the hell was that?" _

"We're getting attacked, that's what," Paine snapped at Vaan.

She swerves the craft sideway, narrowly dodging an upcoming building.

"We've got company," Éclair's voice yelled.

Paine turned her attention toward the radar as she quickly put a command on.

"Vaan, you're on the gun," she said.

The ship give another lurch as a blast hit it again.

"W…_What_?"

"_If we don't fire back, our ship won't make it to the Gate_," Paine told him, her eyes serious, "the ship's shields are already losing power…another hit like that, and we will lose it completely."

Vaan watched her for a few seconds before nodding.

"Alright," Paine said.

She quickly glanced at the controls in front of her and put a command in causing the gun to appear on the back of the ship.

"Éclair, give him a hand will you," Paine said, "He will need help for the reload."

The pinkette nodded.

"Alright," Paine said, now her entire attention focused upon the front, "Let's get this thing going and make for that damn Gate."

* * *

Vaan seated at the gun which had an aiming pad in front of him as the word READY was flashing bright green upon the console. He breathed in deeply and then took hold of the handles. At once, a whirl of machinery came to life as the gun dual cannons sprang to life and the aiming pad widened in front of him, bathing the boy in its reddish color.

ENEMY SPOTTED flashed in front of his eyes as he holds his hands on the trigger the computer quickly recognizing their pursuers as Warmech. Vaan let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

_At least I won't be killing anyone, _he thought.

Then he pressed the trigger.

The entire thing was shaking in front of him as the bullets flew at the Warmechs that were following, his aiming missing completely causing Vaan to grit his teeth. The guns continued to fire as the Warmech, A.I. controlled machines, were taking shots that were passing way too close for his liking.

Then she ship give a sudden turn, something missing them by inches flew by over the ship's haul.

"_HEY_," he yelled.

"Sorry," Paine's voice said, "Almost crashed into another Warmech."

Vaan shook his head and continued to open fire upon the incoming enemies, until some of his bullets slammed straight upon one of the Warmech causing it to explode into a ball of flames.

"Alright, _whose your daddy now_," he yelled.

"You got them?" Éclair's voice said from beside him.

"Got one of them," Vaan said.

"I see the Gates," Paine's voice suddenly yelled, drawing the two's attention.

* * *

The young silver haired pilot smirked seeing the large metallic gates that were separating the Lowerworld from the Upperworld. She heads straight for them when she noticed something about the gates…they were _moving_.

_Shit they are closing them, _she thought widely, _we are still too far away to make it with this speed._

Paine quickly glanced toward the controls, her mind working a mile a minute to figure out how to get past this dilemma when her eyes landed upon the thrusters functions.

_That's it, _she thought, _that's how to do it._

"_VAAN, ÉCLAIR_ ," she yelled over her shoulders, "Get strapped in…_NOW_."

She heard the other two running toward her and Vaan took the seat right beside her.

"_What's going on_?" he asked.

"They are closing the Gates," Paine said quickly working on the controls, setting up her plans.

"_What_?" Vaan yelled.

Then a loud noise caused him to look back and he was aghast seeing the gun detach itself from the ship.

"We just lost our gun," he said.

"I know," Paine said, "We don't need the extra weight."

"We'll be defenseless…" Vaan started.

"If this works," Paine told him, "We won't need it."

Then the console beeped as a lever appeared beside Paine who quickly put her hand upon it, while the other holds the craft controls.

"Here we _go_," she said and she pushed the lever forward.

The ship suddenly speed up as the control starts to shake violently in Paine's hands. The girl took hold of it, her teeth gritted aiming the ship straight for the Gates that were gliding themselves to a close in front of them…

"Paine," Vaan said.

The girl ignored him, giving the ship all that it got.

_C'mon…c'mon, _she thought.

"_We're not going to make it_," Éclair's voice yelled.

"_Yes we are_," Paine snapped at her.

The Gates closed even more….

"_PAINE_," Vaan yelled, clutching on his seat.

The girl could feel sweat pouring down her forehead as the control shook but all her concentration was fixed upon those closing Gates in front of her….

_C'mon…_

Behind them, Éclair's blue eyes were wide with fear, her hands clutching upon her seat like a lifeline, seeing that the Gates in front of them were closing leaving a small crack that seems way too small, in her eyes, for a ship like their to slip through…

"_PAIIIIIIIIINE_," Vaan screamed.

"_RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_," Paine yelled.

Then by some miracle, the ship slipped through the small hole that was left and the three passengers feel it shakes slightly as the Gate skid upon the side of the ship.

"BY _MAKER_," Vaan yelled.

Then yellow blast started to fire coming from in front of them as Paine navigated the ship through them and Paine pressed a button that was on the controls and opened fire upon the blasters destroying one of them, passing through them and flew through another gate…

Then sunlight…

Bright blinding sunlight penetrated within the ship, causing the passengers to cover their eyes for a few moments as the ship flew through the skies of Cocoon.

"We…we've made it," Vaan said, sounding breathless, "We _actually made it_."

Paine was breathing heavily, feeling the adrenaline from earlier slipping away from her body which was shaking like a leaf.

"Paine,"

"Yeah Vaan."

"You're a _kick-ass_ pilot."

The silver haired girl chuckled at that.

From the seat behind them, Éclair shook her head slightly at what the girl had just done.

"And you call _me_ crazy," she murmured.

At least one thing is going their way today.

**Close one for the team right there. Well now they are out of this place, what awaits our young heroes next?**

**and what will the Colonel Lightning do about her 'Pulsian' problem?**

**Next time: **Scion.

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	11. Scion

**Hey guys, quick update here right. but since i've written this chapter already, so i decided to simply update it.**

**Enjoy guys and thanks for the last chapter reviews. it was appreciated.**

Chapter Eleven

Scion

Éclair removed her buckle, before sighing letting the adrenaline from before drain out of her system. It was amazing that they were able to survive that. She had believed they wouldn't make it through the Gates but through sheer luck and skills from the silver haired girl, Paine, they had finally made it.

"So we continue on your plan Vaan?" Paine asked.

The young man nodded.

"Yes, we will go to Palumpolum," he said, "Maybe then we will be able to make senses of the things."

"I still think going that way is a bad idea," Paine said, "I mean, the rest of AVANLANCHE will be waiting for us. What are we going to tell them? That we're running around with a Pulsian?"

"We will deal with that when the time is right okay," Vaan said.

"I don't think you should involve any more of your friends for my sake Vaan," Éclair spoke out.

The two glanced at her.

"If they believe that my very presence is a danger to Cocoon," she continued, "they might turn against you just like Basch did."

"I told you before," Vaan answered, "Me and Basch never see things eye to eye. But I've been through a lot with those guys. I have faith in them."

Éclair sighed, thought the images of her visions still visited her mind. She just didn't want to believe that this could actually happen. She put a hand against her chest were the warmth of the brand could be felt from.

_Is this really my fate? To destroy this world?_

Éclair knew that she shouldn't be worry over this but, something on the back of her mind keep telling her that she was doing something wrong somehow. What that could be, she didn't have the slight clue as to what it was.

To distract herself from her thoughts, Éclair pressed a button that was right in front of her and an image popped there with a woman speaking at the camera with a picture at the top left corner…

"…_riots upon the streets of Cocoon three days ago. The Sanctum had taken every precaution that such events will be unlikely to take place again. The Primarch will be speaking to the public later on this afternoon."_

"Taken every precautions so that such events….such bullshit," Vaan said.

Paine turned her slightly to show that she was listening to what was being a show on the news.

"_On the side of the Purge to Pulse," _the female announcer continued, "_The Sanctum is proud to announce that it had been a complete success in the relocation to the World below. The people that were captured during the riots are now sent so that their _tainted _ideas and lives will not disturb the course of Cocoon's peace and prosperity…"_

"They're lying," Éclair said.

"Of course they are," Vaan said, "If it makes the Sanctum look bad, it is as if it never happened."

Paine didn't say anything simply refocused her attention in front.

"_The Primarch had this to say in the Prosper of the Purge," _the announcer said.

The screen shifted and now showed a man dressed in large white robes with a staff in his hand. From the many lines on his face, he was quite aged looking as he seemed to be seating down on a large white chair.

"_It is with great sorrow and regret that I was forced to take such drastic measures in taking care of Cocoon," _he said speaking with a light drawl in his voice, "_Seeing peoples acting such manners breaks my hearts as my actions to send them to Pulse. I have long debated before taking actions…"_

Éclair stared at the man on the screen, her blue eyes narrowing slightly. Something about the man reminded her of someone she used to know in the past, but even so, she couldn't really think of who it could be.

"Who is he?" she asked.

It was Paine who answered.

"He is the leading figure of Cocoon, Primarch Galenth Dysley, and Lord Sovereign of the Sanctum. My father is a big supporter of him. Always talking about how peaceful Cocoon is under his reign."

Éclair narrow her eyes at him.

"Why did you ask?"

"Something about him seems familiar somehow," she said.

Vaan seemed confused at that.

"Maybe you know someone that looked similar to him in the past?"

Éclair nodded, even thought she was vaguely aware that it wasn't it.

"Maybe,"

"Hey crazy girl," Paine said.

Éclair sighed, not even bothered to contradict the girl anymore.

"What?"

"How did you lose your memory?" she asked.

Éclair blinked.

"What?"

Paine turns her head toward her.

"I mean, you said you woke up on Cocoon with no memory of what happened before that right?"

Éclair nodded.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Could something had happened to cause you to forget or is it magic related?"

Éclair thought about that.

"I'm not really sure about this," she said, "I haven't had any scar in my head so it mostly not a memory. I'm guessing it is magic related, but I've been getting a lot of flashes during my dreams like faces with no names and names with no real images to go with them."

Paine sighed.

"Sound like you're in a pinch alright," she said.

Vaan frowned.

"So if Éclair is an l'Cie right?" she continued, "Do you think she had been an l'Cie before?"

"What make you ask that?" Vaan asked her.

"Well, I've been thinking about it," Paine said, "She took on that large Eidolon thing with no fear in what she could do and she could use a spell right away, and she did it with perfection. She might have been subconsciously remembering how to use the spell if she had already learned them because, if she was just learning it, she would have mess up somewhere."

The two stared at her.

"Sound like you gave this matter a lot of thoughts," Vaan said.

Paine shrugged her shoulders.

"I told you," she said, "I have been thinking about it a lot."

* * *

**Sanctum Army Base**

Lightning and Basch stepped out of the ship that had just landed with soldiers running around everywhere and other ships rising from the ground.

"Who was put in charge while I was gone?" she asked the man beside her.

"Rygdea Colonel," he answered.

Lightning frowned.

She couldn't believe that the Primarch will have chosen _him_ of all people. The man was incompetent and easily manipulated through his own emotions.

"Where is Rygdea?"

"He is in your office Colonel," the man said.

Lightning glanced at Basch who was glancing around himself slightly, his blue eyes glancing left and right probably his first time on a Sanctum base.

"Basch you stay with them before we go on the hunt for the Pulsian," she said, "I have a report to make to the Primarch."

Basch simply nodded.

Lightning walked quickly, taking the elevator and pressed a button. The door closed and it started to quickly rise through the floors. The pinkette then massaged her left arm again. The thing had been hurting more and more than it was in the Bresha Ruins. She hadn't had the chance to fully examine what the Pulsian could have done to her arm, causing her to become slightly afraid of being put down…after all, anyone who was tainted by Pulse are to be _purged._

The ding of the elevator caused her to jump slightly and the door slid open in front of her. Shaking her head, Lightning walked through the long corridor arriving in front of her office. The door slid open at her arrival and the cool feminine voice said.

"_Welcome Colonel."_

Seating at her desk, was Rygdea and the man quickly looked up at the voice, seeing her standing right in front of her.

"Get off my desk Rygdea," she said.

"Nice to see you too Colonel," he said, slowly standing up, "I must say, it is quite a nice surprise to see you alive and well."

"Sorry to disappoint," Lightning answered him.

Rygdea chuckled a little.

"Well, don't let me get in your way then," he said.

He stepped out of the room as Lightning glared hole at his back. She didn't fully trust the man…heck, she didn't even fully trust anyone, except for a few people but that wasn't important right now. The important thing is that she had to make a report to the Primarch.

She quickly approached her desk and quickly typed in the code that the Primarch had given her nearly three years ago when she became Colonel. She didn't have to wait long before the image of the Primarch appeared in front of her.

"_Ah, Colonel Farron, what a nice surprise," _Primarch Dysley said, a smile appearing on his lips.

"I have some news that I would like to discuss with you," Lightning said.

"_But of course my dear," _he said, "_speak and I shall answer."_

"I have managed to find the Pulsian in the Bresha Ruins," she said, "But she had managed to escape me because of some companions that I was not aware of."

"_I never would have thought of the day people of Cocoon will willingly land a hand to a Pulsian," _he said slowly.

"I believe that they are refugees from the Purge," Lightning said, "At least, the few that had survived."

"_Troublesome news for us indeed Colonel," _Primarch Dysley said, "_I believe you have already taken care of what should be done in order to capture them."_

Lightning nodded.

"_That is good," _he said, "_When you have recaptured the Pulsian and her accomplice, I want you to bring them to me."_

"Of course sir," Lightning said nodding at him.

"_Then get to it Colonel," _Primarch Dysley said.

Then Lightning hesitated.

"_You have something you need to add Lightning?"_

"Yes sir, if I may…"

"_Speak then."_

"Why haven't you sent more troops after the Pulsian when you have received the data I have sent you?" Lightning asked.

For a split second, Lightning thought she saw a smirk on the Primarch's lips...but when she blinked, the man was speaking again.

"_I am quite sorry my dear, but I was still viewing the data when the Purge was taking place," _he said, "_You are quite right. I should have sent more troops, considering what kind of danger a Pulsian can hold for us and the safety of Cocoon. I believed that you could handle it yourself, after all, you are one of the best soldiers the Sanctum has developed so far."_

Lightning felt a small smirk coming on.

"Thank you sir."

Primarch Dysley continued.

"_I will let you to your duties then Colonel," _

With that the screen turned black.

Lightning then suddenly gasped at the sudden pain that took over her left arm causing her to grasp it, feeling where the Pulsian magic had tainted her. She quickly pulled up her sleeve, revealing the inky black brand that was on her skin as she grunted, trying to ignore the pain…

"_You can't fight against it_,"

She glanced up toward the voice, finding a young man across her, his spiky blond hair dancing slightly as he watched her with sky blue eyes. Lightning glared at her.

"I won't fall for your tricks Pulsian," she growled, "So leave me alone."

The boy disappeared in swirls of crystal as the pain in the brad diminished slightly and Lighting heard the boy's voice again.

_I can only do so little in this situation. If you don't accept the bond…it will come out on its own and then…you won't be able to stop it._

"I'm not weak," Lightning said, looking down at the brand on her forearm, "I'm not weak…and I won't let your Pulsian curse poison my mind."

* * *

"Oh, this is bad, this is _really _bad," Paine said.

"What's wrong?" Vaan said, as him and Éclair approached.

"The scanner picked up two approaching ships coming from the East," Paine said.

"Can't we dodge them," Éclair asked.

"They are already coming straight at us," Paine said, "and they will be on our ass right now."

As soon as the last words leave Paine's lips, the engines of the other ships approached them as they flew right by and they were already circling around them.

"They haven't opened fire yet," Vaan murmured.

"They must think we're friendly," Éclair said, "I mean, it is their ship we've stolen."

"They must not have known that the ship had been stolen," Paine said.

Then suddenly a light started to flash.

"What is that?"

"They are demanding video conference," Paine said, "But if I answer, they will know that we're not on their side, and that we have stolen the ship."

"Then get us out of here," Vaan said.

"On it," Paine said.

She pulled on the controls and the ship launched forward, narrowly missing one of the Sanctum ship that was hovering right in front of them. Both Éclair and Vaan got thrown backward a little from the sudden pick up of speed. The ship was already now flying through the air like a missile.

"They are following us,"

"Of course they are following," Paine said, "Now that _we_ look like the bad guys here."

Then the radar started beeping loudly drawing Paine's attention toward it.

"_Shit,_ they've opened fire on us," she said, "Get buckled in guys. This is going to get really bumpy."

Éclair was already putting on the belt, glancing toward Vaan noticing that he was doing the same.

"Now I bet you're _really_ regretting throwing the gun away huh?" he said to Paine.

"Not now Vaan," Paine said, "Now deploring flares."

The stolen ship suddenly threw out flares as it swerved through the air as it make it difficult for the two Sanctum ships to land a clean shoot upon it but even thought one of the shut hit the ships engine sending it buckling forward, the nose of the craft pointing straight down toward the ground.

"We've lost an engine and loosing altitude," Paine yelled.

"_Fuck it_ we're really going to die now," Vaan yelled, clutching on his seat.

The ground started to become a blur as the ship continued it dive toward the ground with Paine pulling on the controls with all her strength but it seems to have gotten stuck upon it.

"Damn…the controls are jammed," she said, "We're going to crash."

"Paine _do something_," Vaan yelled.

The silver haired girl stared at him with rage in her eyes.

"Do you want to control this ship that is going to crash against the ground?" Paine yelled at her.

"_Hang on to something_," Éclair screamed.

Then all they could hear next was the sound of metal crashing upon the ground before everything turned dark.

**That's it for now. Hope you have enjoyed that little update. I'm sure you guys all know what's happening to our deal Colonel since the same thing happened to Fang in the first story...**

**What will happen to our group now?**

**Next time: **The Whitewoods

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	12. The Whitewoods

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy and review.**

Chapter Twelve

The Whitewoods

"Éclair…_Éclair wake up,"_

The young woman could feel someone shaking her as her from her slumber.

"W...what?" she murmured.

"We need to move," Vaan's voice said sounding muffled, "The ships that shot us down are getting closer."

Éclair groaned as she seated up from the position she was in, putting a hand against her head. She noticed that they were still inside the Sanctum ship which had a good portions of metals destroyed and even the windshield had been broken, and had showered the inside of the craft with twinkling glasses.

"Where is Paine?" she asked.

"She's fine for now, but we need to go," Vaan said urgently.

Éclair nodded and crawled after him out of the smoking craft and glanced around herself.

The entire place was covered in a bluish forest around them; the light seems to come from the trees themselves. Never before as she seen something that looks so beautiful.

"W…What is this place?"

"We don't have time to take in sight," Paine said shouldering her weapon, "We need to leave."

As she spoke, Éclair can hear the sound of a ship approaching close to their location.

"C'mon," Paine urged them.

Éclair and Vaan took after the girl, taking off into the large woods leaving the smoking craft behind them. Éclair followed them through the woods, all the while chancing a glance behind her as if expecting something to jump out and attack them, but nothing came after them…

"Paine…you're alright?" Vaan asked.

Éclair snapped her attention toward the silver haired girl and noticed that she was holding on her shoulder and was it her eyes or did it seem that her clothes had darkened?

"I…I'm fine," Paine gasped.

"You're sure you're alright?" Vaan pressed.

"I said I'm fine," she snapped at him.

Vaan stepped back from her.

"Okay, okay, no need to get angry."

They continued into their treks, with Éclair glancing around herself taking in the sights.

"W…Where exactly are we?"

"The Whitewoods," Vaan answered.

Éclair glanced at him.

"Whitewoods?"

"At least, that's what the Palumpolum calls it," Vaan said to her.

"We can get to Palumpolum from here?" Éclair asked.

Vaan nodded.

"Off course," he said.

Éclair nodded at him.

Then a sound caused them to stop as Éclair suddenly drew her sword, glancing around. Paine had also raised her machine gun glancing around herself as Vaan did so.

"W…What the hell was that?" he said.

The trio stood alone, glancing around themselves waiting to hear that strange sound again but it was silent as it was always been.

"Could have been an animal," Éclair said, lowering her gun.

"Maybe," Vaan said.

"But I don't think we should lower our guard," Paine said, "If whatever it was wanted to come out…"

She didn't even have to finish when something jumped out of the shadow attacking her from behind, causing the girl to let out a scream as the creature tackled her down. The sound drew both Éclair and Vaan's attention.

"Wild Pantheron," he whispered.

Éclair was the first of them to act as she charged her hand with magic yelling.

"**Thundara,"**

The lightning strike slammed upon the wild Pantheron, sending it flying away from Paine's form. The creature rolled on the ground and was quickly on its feet, snarling at them angrily.

"_Paine_," Vaan yelled.

He was at her side in instant seeing that the Pantheron had already slashed her body with claw marks and the girl wasn't moving.

"No, Paine," he yelled.

The Pantheron let out a growl before charging toward him and Paine, completely ignoring Éclair's presence. Vaan, quickly took the fallen weapon that Paine had dropped, aiming and pressing the trigger.

The weapon shook in his hand as the bullets started to pierces the Pantheron body completely mowing it down as blood spluttered from its wound. The creature was on the ground dead the next second, blood spilling from his body riddled bullet holes.

He dropped the gun and returned his attention to the unmoving Paine.

"Paine can you hear me? _Paine?"_

The girl didn't answer him.

"She's unconscious," Éclair said, looking at her, "and those wounds from the claw marks. They aren't deep."

Vaan looked at her, surprised.

"How can you tell?"

Éclair paused slightly at this.

"I've seen wounds like this before," she said, "But we need to clean her quickly."

Vaan picked the girl up and they quickly found place so that she could threat the wounds. She removed the clothes from Paine's from and noticed the slashes upon the girl's form, causing her to wince a little.

_This must have hurt a lot, _she thought.

She didn't know how she was supposed to be able to do this.

_How would I…_

**Use your magic, **a voice spoke within her mind.

Éclair jumped slightly at the voice, but she recognizes it instantly.

_Odin?_

**Yes, it is me.**

_How?_

**We are bonded through your brand, **Odin spoke, **You're in need of help to heal your companion. I know a spell that can cure her…but it will be exhausting you to be able to cast it.**

_What is it? _Éclair asked.

**Curaga, **Odin spoke, in his calm voice, **You will need to draw upon your magic and concentrate on healing all of her wounds.**

_Guide me through the steps, _Éclair told him.

**I will now draw upon your magic.**

Éclair concentrated as the feeling of the magic started to run through her body as a soft pink light glowed from her chest area. She gasped slightly feeling the amount of power that she was drawing in…

_Woah._

**Concentrate upon holding this power as you put your hands upon your companion's body, **Odin continued, **Be careful, too much of it can do more harm than good.**

_Thanks for the advice, _Éclair told him as she put her shining hands upon Paine's form.

Then the light turned from pink to a greenish glow which took over Paine's entire form. Before Éclair's very eyes, the wounds started to close up and disappearing, not even leaving a scar behind. She heard Vaan gasp behind her as the wound and blood dissolved into nothingness.

Then the light faded from Paine's form.

Éclair then felt a massive exhaustion hit her then, causing her to fall sideway upon the ground.

"Hey…Éclair, are you alright?" Vaan asked.

**You have done well, **Odin said within her mind.

Éclair chuckled a little.

_Couldn't have done it without you._

"Éclair, snap out of it," Vaan said.

Her eyes found Vaan's worried ones.

"What did you just do?" he asked.

Éclair smirked.

"I…I healed her wounds," she said, "But I will need to rest…for a little while."

The young man must have noticed the exhaustion upon her face for he nodded sharply.

"But we have to keep moving," he said, "Pantherons usually moves in packs. We don't want to run into the rest of the group."

Éclair nodded.

Vaan picks up Paine unconscious form and the two walked off through the trees, all the while hearing the sound of the woods around them. Éclair was feeling the exhaustion of the magic she used form earlier taking it's toll upon her body. She felt like as if she wasn't that good enough with healing spells.

_Serah was the one who was good at this thing, _she thought to herself.

Then as soon as the thought left her head, the woman froze in her walk.

_Wait…who's Serah?_

The pink haired woman frowned to herself wondering about the name. It was one of the names she had heard herself say in the flash of memories she had. She put a hand against her head. She knew that name means something to her…but what, she couldn't remember quite clearly.

"Éclair?"

Vaan was a good fifteen feet away from her, and he looked back at her, confusion showing in his eyes.

"Is everything alright?"

Éclair looked at him for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"I'm fine," she said.

They arrived by a large tree which towered over everything around them, and Vaan placed Paine against the trunks. Éclair seated beside them and sighed softly, as she glanced around them, seeing the little sunlight that were passing through the large bioluminescent leaves.

"How come the Army is not following us?" she asked.

Vaan looked at her.

"The army avoid going into the Whitewoods," he said.

Éclair looked at him in confusion.

"Why not?"

Vaan shrugged.

"It's mostly rumors…well, I think it's a legend," he said, "but they say that something evil lives in those woods."

"Something…_evil_?" Éclair repeated, feeling perplexed.

"That's what they say," Vaan said, "Magic related I suppose. Everyone on Cocoon think that magic is a curse from Pulse so they avoid the Whitewoods so that they don't get tainted by the curse of Pulse magic."

Éclair looked around the trees.

"Magic related…," she murmured.

"That's what most is saying," Vaan told her sighing softly.

The two stayed silent for a while, simply listening to the many sounds around them. Éclair herself was thinking. She couldn't believe that the Sanctum had people believing such things. Magic were part of the world they lived in…that much she knew for if it wasn't for magic, she wouldn't be here…

"_People here really hate Pulse don't they_?" she murmured.

Vaan glanced at her, probably having heard her speak.

"What was that?"

Éclair shook her head.

"It's nothing."

Vaan nodded at her.

* * *

Paine groaned a little as she opened her eyes. She had expected to feel pain all over her body but, to her utmost surprise, she felt fine. Curious as to why, the silver haired girl seated up from her position, looking down upon herself.

Her clothes were slightly ripped but otherwise, she couldn't even feel the wounds upon her body. Shock started to run through her as she checked her shoulder, where she was shot at.

There was no wound there either.

_How…_she thought.

"You're awake?"

Paine glanced at the voice, finding Vaan.

"Yes," she said, "H…How long was I out?"

"Probably an hour or two," he said, smiling at her.

Paine looked around them again, and her eyes found Éclair, or _crazy girl, _as she had dubbed her, dozing against a tree, her chest rising and falling at each breath.

"W…What happened to my wounds?" she asked.

"Éclair healed you," he said, "The wounds simply closed up right in front of my eyes...but she got extremely tired after that, so we had to pause here so she could rest."

Paine looked at him shocked.

"W…What about the soldiers that was following us?"

"Relax Paine," he said, "The soldiers wouldn't dare step into the Whitewoods. I'm sure you know the legend."

Paine frowned.

"So they didn't follow us in?"

"Nope."

She let out a breath.

"That's good," she said, "Maybe then; we can focus on getting to Palumpolum without getting tripped over by them….where is my gun?"

Vaan chuckled at her before throwing the weapon at her.

"Here"

Paine caught it in midair and inspecting it.

"Vaan?"

"Mhm,"

"What will we do...after Palumpolum?" she asked, "When we found out about Éclair's l'Cie thing. What next?"

Vaan sighed.

"I…I haven't really thought about it," he said, "Maybe we can help Éclair with her thing."

Paine sighed.

"Vaan, Éclair is a Pulsian," she said, "What do you think her task is?"

Vaan looked at her.

"I don't believe what you're saying," he said, "Not for one bit."

"I'm not saying anything," she said, "I'm trying to tell you to be prepared for the worst. I don't want you to get your hopes up about something than have it brutally turn against you."

Vaan looked at her.

"I know what you mean," he said, "I just…don't want to believe that about Éclair. I don't believe she is someone that could be out to destroy Cocoon."

Paine stared at him for a few moments.

"Fine whatever you want to believe," she said.

Paine walked off pulling out a small compass and held it up, calculating her position.

"Well, we need to go into that direction to get to Palumpolum," she said, "Wake her up."

Vaan nodded and walked up to Éclair's sleeping form, and Paine noticed that he had some kind of softness in his eyes as he watched the sleeping woman for a few seconds before gently shaking her shoulders. The woman opened her eyes, looking around blinking sleep out of her eyes and Vaan said something to her which she nodded at.

Vaan put a hand out which Éclair took to help her up.

Paine snapped her eyes forward, setting off toward the path that they had to take. She hated seeing Vaan like this, all mushy over that woman…a woman he barely knew.

_It's because of that he put himself into this mess, _she thought darkly, _because of this…he couldn't stay away from her._

The young silver haired girl was so into her thoughts that she didn't hear the yelling from her companions until it was too late. A large shadow fell from above, giving out a large screech echoed around and Paine looked up.

A large winged creature was flying above her, yellowish in color as it roared at her before sending a large blast of lightning at her. Paine was so shocked that she simply stood there watching the lightning blast came at her before a body pushed her out of the way.

Paine heard the blast of lightning slamming behind her and smells a light rose's scent causing her to look at her savior.

It was Éclair.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Paine didn't have time to answer as the large creature that had attacked them started to spin around, still screeching. Éclair helped her up and pulled out her sword.

"You know what that thing is?"

"A bioweapon," Paine told her.

She opened fire upon it, the bullets creating small holes upon its body.

"_Vaan take cover_," Éclair yelled at the boy behind them.

"Okay," Vaan yelled.

Both Paine and Éclair stood in guard as the large winged creature flew above them.

"The Sanctum sends their bio-weapon after us," Paine said, "Just because they couldn't enter the Whitewood themselves."

"Get ready, here it comes," Éclair said as the large bio weapon turned toward them, and coming straight for them, jaws wide open.

"_Duck_," Paine yelled.

Both she and Éclair send themselves down on the ground as the bio weapon flew above them, and Paine could feel the strong wind of the creature passing above them. Then, the two stood back up and Paine opened fire again.

The bullets slammed upon its large form as it let out a piercing screech.

Éclair summoned magic upon her hand and launched lightning blast at the creature which let out a screech of pain this time, the strong lightning blast. The creature spun around itself and charged toward them.

Paine let out a yell as she continued to fire her weapon upon the oncoming enemy and Éclair letting out spells after spells toward the large bio weapon. Then it suddenly flew upward the sky, causing Paine and Éclair to look up at it.

"What is it doing?" Éclair asked.

Paine didn't bother answering her as she looked at the creature and noticed that a large ball of energy being discharged upon its tail.

"It's charging up," Paine said.

Suddenly Vaan voice screamed at them.

"_PAINE, ÉCLAIR GET AWAY FROM HERE_."

Before both girls could move, the large blast from the tail went straight toward the two girls…

Then a large blinding explosion occurred.

**AN: In this Cocoon, there is no Vile Peaks unlike canon since this Cocoon never went throught a war against Pulse so it means that this Cocoon is whole and undamaged unlike the canon Cocoon which had a large hole on it's side. That's what i wanted to make clear for everyeone. The Whitewoods unlike canon is a large untamed forest with a lot of wild creatures. I based it off the Amazon so you can get an idea of how it is.**

**Dangers closes in in the form of a bio-weapon and Eclair and Paine is...**

**Find out next chapter:** The Whitewoods Prt 2

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R. **


	13. The Whitewoods part 2

**Hello, new chapter. Enjoy and review**

Chapter Thirteen

The Whitewoods Prt 2

Vaan was thrown back by the explosion that had occurred through the woods. Coughing slightly, the young man looked up at the smoke that was covering the area where he had seen both Éclair and Paine…

_No,_ she thought, _they couldn't have die…_

But he couldn't help feel that icy feeling that was clawing at his heart at the possibilities of what he could discover when the smoke dissipated…but he was refusing the give in to it. He couldn't believe that something like that could have taken Éclair and Paine down.

_I know Paine too long to know that something like that won't keep her down, _he thought.

"ÉCLAIR, PAINE," he called.

As the smoke dissipated, Vaan feel his eyes widen slightly.

Éclair was standing straight up with a pinkish light all around herself and Paine who was down on her butt looking up at what look like a large shield above the two of them.

_They're alive, _he thought, _Thank you Maker._

"Paine," he yelled.

The steel haired girl turned toward him, her eyes wide seeing him running at her.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt?" Vaan asked in quick succession.

"I'm…I'm fine," Paine answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"You two take cover," Éclair said as the pinkish light became more pronounced, "I'll take care of it."

With that, she launched a crystal into the air, Vaan recognized it as the crystal from the Eidolon and had a pretty good idea of what Éclair was planning. He took Paine's shoulder and said.

"C'mon, let's get out of the way."

* * *

Éclair can feel the full power of her magic rushing through her veins like an adrenaline boost. She jumped in the air, higher than any normal human being could jump and slashed at the crystal, splitting it into two pieces.

Then a large symbol appeared in the air as the air started to rush around her and her mechanical giant, Odin materialized with both of his hands crossed upon his chest and then with a burst of magic, his sword materialized also and the giant caught it easily and then when she came down, Odin easily caught the extended hand she threw out at him and with a spinning round she did a back flip and landed on her feet on the ground.

"Let's go, Odin," she yelled.

The Eidolon complied launching himself forward his blade slashing at the creature earning screams of pains as Éclair herself, launched Thundara spells one after the other at the large creature which she can tell was weakening.

Éclair then ran forward passing Odin and jumped forward toward it. From behind her, The Eidolon launched his blade toward her, and Éclair took hold of it. Then, her magic started to charge through them as they crackled with power.

"_Iyahh_,"

She then spun around in a complete 180 tornado spin as the lightning from her spell crashed all around the large creature earning screams of pain. Then when she landed down on the ground, the creature falls down unmoving from the spell that she had just used.

Breathing heavily, Éclair watched her handiwork with a satisfied look upon her face before turning toward her Eidolon.

"Thank you Odin," she said, handing him back the large sword.

The Eidolon took it from her and disappeared into a wisp of pink crystals. She turned her attention toward her companions and walked back to them.

"Are you okay?" she asked them.

"Sorry, I'm still seeing my life flashing before my eyes," Paine said to her, "I have no idea how you got that shield up in time."

"We best keep moving," Éclair told her, "We wouldn't want any more nasty surprises while we are in here."

"Good idea," Vaan said.

Then the trio set off once more.

They continued to walk through the Whitewoods and Éclair noticed that Paine had been sending her death glares ever since before the large creature had attacked them. She couldn't understand why the girl would be doing this to her unless…

Éclair blinked.

_It couldn't be _that _is it?_

The pinkette glanced back toward the two, her brow furred in concentration. Before she could say anything however, the sound of engine drew her attention.

Confused she looked back toward where she heard the noise.

"What is that?"

"Sound like some S.A. machinery," Paine answered her, "A.I. machines."

"Oh," Éclair said, simply.

"But what are they doing in the forest?" Vaan asked.

"You said that they are afraid of the Forest didn't you Vaan?" Éclair told him, "So they send their machines after us."

"Bunch of pussy cats," Vaan smirked, "They have bunch of weapons and flying craft and yet, they can't get inside a forest to take us out."

Paine gives him a glare.

"I'd rather they stay out of the woods so far," Paine said, "We can't take on the entire Sanctum soldiers and live to tell the tale."

Éclair simply smirked.

"So what do we do from now on?"

Paine frowned.

"Might be a good idea to avoid them," Paine said, "Those things are metal so bullets won't be as efficient on them as you think."

"If you say so," Éclair said softly.

They continued to move, hearing the machines whizzing around the trees but they were careful as to not encounter one.

"Hey, guys," Vaan called, "H…How about we take a break? We've been walking for at least a few hours for now."

Éclair glanced back at him from where she was standing and saw that the two were getting tired, thought Vaan was more winded than Paine was.

"Okay, we'll take a break."

She saw the relief upon Vaan's features as he seated down at the base of a large tree. Paine took a seat beside him sighing also and Éclair sheath her sword upon her belt as she took a seat across them.

The two were speaking to each other in soft voices and Éclair for some odd reason felt as if a needle was piercing her heart. It took her a few seconds to realize the feeling she was feeling was loneliness. In that moment, it made her think about her loss memories.

About the people she had forgotten about?

_Here just touch it._

_Why do I have to?_

_Stop being a spoilsport and touch the damn thing._

Voices were whispering within her mind, and Éclair could hear joyful talking around her and the sound of animals…it was almost like she was in a festival of some sort.

"_They're not going to bite you know," the mysterious accented voice spoke again._

"_I'm not taking any chances," _Éclair heard her own voice replies.

The girl can almost see her surroundings now. She was in large hold filled and the shapes were blurred around her and then, she felt someone take hold of her hand. The hand was as much feminine as hers but it brought her warmth unlike she never felt before…

"_Don't be scared, trust me."_

Éclair gasped looking up at the voice…

But everything was gone from around her…it was like her entire world was plunged into darkness…almost suffocating…

"_Let go of her,"_

"_Ragnarok…."_

"_Fal'Cie…"_

_An echoing scream piercing through the air…_

"_ECLAIR,"_

"_Destruction of Zanarkand…"_

"_**SIN**__,"_

That was when she snapped awake, startling Paine who had her hand extended toward her elbow. Éclair quickly seated from her position against the tree, rubbing her eyes.

"What is it?"

"We've been here for a good thirty minutes," she said, "and we've got to move."

Éclair nodded at her, her mind still reeling from what she had just experienced.

"What is it? You're okay crazy girl?"

Éclair nodded at her.

"I'm fine."

* * *

She didn't believe her one bit.

Paine saw that the girl's face was as white as sheet. She knew that crazy girl was hiding something. She had just decided for a change, that she will be the one to wake the Pulsian up, instead of Vaan. When she had reached the woman, however, the girl was surely having a nightmare seeing how her eyes were moving from underneath her eyelids and the light whispers that had escaped the girl's lips. Watching the Pulsian in front of her, she had deduced that the girl might have experienced some memories or something that was tied to her memories.

She had heard that some memories can get twisted up with nightmares and since crazy girl couldn't remember much of her past, this was probably what caused her to be so…strange earlier.

Paine shook her head.

She best put the idea of crazy girl and all of her craziness out of her head for now. She had something else in mind at the moment. She turned her attention back to Vaan who was now furrowing his brows in attention.

They both had seen the Velocycles that had landed somewhere at the end of the Whitewoods, meaning they would be S.A. soldiers waiting for them when they excited the Forest. Those bio weapons had to be send by someone from somewhere.

"Paine, we're almost there," Vaan said to her.

"Where?" Éclair asked, confused.

"A few minutes ago we heard some Velocycles before," she said, "Those things can fly us out of the Whitewoods and straight into Palumpolum…but the only problem is that they might have a large number of soldiers with them."

"I can use my spells to take them down," Éclair told her.

"We might want to keep your magic on low profile," Paine told her.

Éclair snorted.

"Why kept it hidden? They've already hate me just because I'm not of the same world as they are," she said, "No…let's give 'em something to fear also."

She moved forward causing Paine to sigh.

"Might as well keep up with her," Vaan said.

"I was trying to avoid a firefight but…it would seem that it is impossible now," Paine murmured following them.

They had stumbled forward through the trees and Paine can hear the sound of the ocean from where she was causing her to smirk a little. They were almost out of the Forest by now and could know that it was almost strange that they cut through the Forest so quickly.

Paine was glad that the things that they had said about Whitewoods is just a bunch of myths and legends after all, if they walked through the trees and make it out alive…who say other's wont?

"_Patrol 5 relay your position?"_

"This is Patrol 5," a voice answered, "We are currently at the Whitewoods. We've receive intels that the enemy had crashed there, we are sent to retrieve them."

"_Copy Patrol 5, proceed and maintain radio contact."_

"Understood."

"You aren't serious about going _in there_ are you?" another soldier said, "Haven't you heard the stories?"

The first voice snorted.

"They're just stories, Lieutenant," he said, "children ghost stories and me, I don't believe in ghosts."

Paine saw a smirk cross Éclair's face at that and noticed the woman's hand was crackling with magic.

"C'mon let's move it people," the first voice, probably the leader said, "These woods aren't going to scan themselves."

Two other voices answered him and Paine did the head count to four soldiers. She readied her weapon as she heard the soldiers move closer to them and pressed her fingers on the trigger. Exchanging looks with crazy girl who give her an almost non noticeable nod.

Then the woman started to count down on her fingers.

_3…2…1…_

When the last finger was brought down, Paine leapt into action unloading bullets upon the squad of soldiers who were taken aback by the sudden attacks unto which two of them falls down hit by Paine's bullets.

Then crazy girl used her magic and she took down another with a well placed lightning blast. One of the men fired back, the bullets grazing the side of Paine's face leaving a thin red line there and crazy girl slammed her shield upon him, effectively knocking the man out.

_Wait that's three…where is the last one? _She thought.

"All right you two put down your weapons…now," a voice said.

The two turned toward him, finding the man holding Vaan with a gun at the boy's face. Paine blinked, recognizing the man as one who she shot point blank…

_How is he still alive? _She thought.

"The weapons…one the ground now," he said.

Paine threw her machine gun down and Éclair put her blade down…when then she moved so fast that the next time Paine blinked, the woman was already in front of Vaan. Her hand shoot out toward the gun by Vaan's face pushing it sideway the same time the bullet left the barrel. Then a lightning current ran across the man's body causing him to yell out in pain before falling down on the ground his body twitching every now and then.

All the while, Paine was open-mouthed.

_She is a ninja, _she thought.

"Are you alright Vaan?"

The boy nodded.

"Yeah…that was a close one," he said, breathing heavily.

"C'mon, let's get moving," Paine said, picking back up her weapon.

After they raided the soldiers, Vaan now carrying a weapon himself, they follow Paine down toward the sandy beach which the girl quickly noticed the Velocycles that she had heard a few minutes ago.

"So it was them after all," she said.

Separated by the sea in the distance, a city stood against the sun, a familiar one to both Paine and Vaan but to Éclair it was a new sight.

"This is Palumpolum," she said.

"That's right," Vaan said, "This is home."

Paine approached them, now standing right beside the other two looking out at the city in the distance.

"Are you sure about this?" Éclair asked.

"It's the only way we might understand why you're here and what exactly l'Cie are suppose to do," Vaan told her.

"I hope you're right," Éclair whispered so low that Paine almost didn't hear her.

"When we get to your house Vaan, we might have to chance crazy girl's outfit," Paine said, "No offense but, your armor is not exactly helping since it's too easily recognizable. S.A. might be able to identify you using it."

The woman gives her a nod, her blue eyes never leaving the city.

**Hey guys, the end of the chapter here.**

**Next time:** Palumpolum

**We arrives upon the large city. What awaits them there?**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R. **


	14. Palumpolum

**Hey guys, new chapters Enjoy and review**

Chapter Fourteen

Palumpolum

Colonel Lightning was in her washroom.

She had pulls up her sleeves and her breath coming in ragged gasps. The brand on her forearm was burning even more than usual and she noticed faint blue light coming from the brand. It was more painful thing she ever felt in her life.

_I will not succumb; _she thought to herself, _I will not succumb._

She slammed a fist against the mirror in front of her and before her very eyes, the thing simply frosted over, and ice taking over the mirror's front. Lightning's eyes went wide, knowing what had just happened.

_Magic._

They were no other explanation for it. This had to be magic, and that would mean she was also cursed by the Pulsian if she could perform magic.

_It's all that Pulsian fault, _she thought thinking of her twin, _she is the reason all of this had happened. She is responsible._

But as she watched the brand on her arm, she noticed that it had few more lines than before which caused her to narrow her eyes a little. The thing was changing…

_I have to capture that Pulsian and make her tell me exactly what is going on with that thing, _she thought narrowing her eyes.

Then she heard the door of her office sliding open and a voice calling.

"Colonel Lightning."

Lightning quickly put her sleeves down and rearrange her features into her usual expression. Then she stepped out of the bathroom and back into the main office finding Basch there. The man was still dressed in his Cavalry outfit.

"Something you needed Basch?"

"They have new intel they would like to share with you Colonel," Bash told her.

"New intel? On the Pulsian?"

Bash nodded at her.

"Yes I'm coming with you," Lightning said pulling on her gunblade back in place, "Let's go."

The two walked straight for the main building of the S.A. base. The room had a large hologram upon the machine with many soldiers around them. Lightning noticed Rygdea standing beside the hologram and the man looked up at her.

"Nice of you to join us, Colonel," he said, a smirk crossing his face.

Lightning glowered at him and turned her eyes toward the man beside him.

It was one of the Cavalry captain, but she didn't know him by name. He had dark hair and sharp blue eyes as he watched her.

"And you are?"

"I'm Cid Raines," the man said, extending his hand toward her, "Brigadier General of the Cavalry fleet. A pleasure to finally meet you in person Colonel Lightning"

Lightning shook his hand.

"I'm sure. You have Intel you would like to share with us?"

"Straight to the point," Raines said, "Guess the rumors about you were truth…but, we really do have Intel to share with you."

"Approximately two hours ago, one of our patrols had lost radio contact with us," he said, "and they stationed near the Whitewoods…but before that we caught an audio feed before we lost contact."

Raines pressed a few buttons and played the audio feed as Lightning leaned forward to listen, but the action was futile for the audio feed was a louder than she thought.

"_All right you two put your weapons on the ground…now."_

They were the sound of heavy breathing and Lightning can hear a rushing sound in the background…sounding like a body of water…

"_The weapons on the ground…now,"_

Then they were a noise of movement and then a gunshot then…

Statics.

"That's all what was recorded," Raines said, turning his gaze toward the S.A. soldiers, "Now anything you would like the share with us Colonel."

Lightning was frowning.

"I'm going to be frank with you Raines," she said, "We are hunting down a Pulsian."

Raines blinked.

"A…_Pulsian_? On _Cocoon_?" he whispered, "_How_…?"

"It's classified," Lightning cut across him, "All that you need to know is that this Pulsian must be captured at all cost."

The Brigadier General's face showed anger.

"How long were you planning to keep this from the Cavalry?"

"Your Division was not needed then Brigadier General," Lightning told him coldly, "This operation is under the Sanctum's supervision."

"Then what is one of my Captains is doing here?" Raines said.

Lightning glanced sideway at Basch before turning toward Raines again.

"He was with me since this mess started," Lightning told him.

From the corner of her eyes, Lightning noticed that Basch had stiffen had that.

"And he was under my command since then," she continued.

Raines didn't seem to have noticed the slight eye exchange and said, "Very well. This Pulsian assaulted my soldiers, this fall under the Cavalry jurisdiction also."

"You are correct General," Lightning told him, "this is why I want us to join forces for the moment to capture the Pulsian."

Lightning can hear the whispers echoing around them at that suggestion and she even notice the surprised look on Rygdea face.

Raines seem also to be surprised at that suggestion; it showed his surprise all over his young face.

"A joint command to capture the Pulsian," he whispered, putting a hand against his chin, "I must admit Colonel, I'm intrigued at it."

"It is for the good of Cocoon," Lightning told him.

Raines considered it for a few moments before extending his hand again.

"For the good of Cocoon then,"

Lightning shook his hand.

"So it is."

Then Lightning continued.

"From the recording we have," she said, "It is good to say that they will be heading toward the nearest city from the Whitewoods."

Raines blinked.

"Palumpolum?"

"Yes," Lightning said, "it had been two hours since then. Our first move should be contacting the troops stationed there about it. Then we lock down the city, no one come in or out, and to pull this off, the S.A. and the Cavalry have to work together. Let's move."

"Yes ma'am,"

* * *

**PALUMPOLUM**

The large Cavalry ships were flying above the city of Palumpolum. The citizens of the beautiful city were taken out of their normal everyday lives to notice that the military was moving in. They were many machines landing around the ports as the ships dropped the A.I. machines from the sky as more soldiers on Velocycles flew all around.

"What's going on today?" a citizen asked, noticing the commotion outside of his bar.

"The Army is moving in," another one said, "They're deploying all of their forces in."

A young woman who had been seating by the counter looked up at that. She was dressed in white shirt with long gloves and short black pants, attached to her body with red lines. Her long hair reached all the way to her waist her wide red eyes, observing the phenomenon taking place around her.

_Something big is going on, _she thought.

"Leaving early today Tifa?" the citizen behind the counter said looking at her.

The young woman, Tifa, turned her gaze toward the man and gives him a smile.

"Yes, thanks for the drink."

"Anytime my girl," the man said.

Tifa gives him a smile before taking off down the street in a light run. She must warn the others that something was happening. Never before she had seen so many soldiers together before. But what could have happened to cause such event to take place?

_Whatever it is, _she thought, _it must not be good if it got the S.A. jumpy._

She arrived at her destination, entering the bar that had the neon lights flashing SEVENTH HEAVEN.

Entering, she noticed that the place was deserted and she walked straight toward the back door and opened it. Barrett who was seating in the corner looked up at her.

"Tifa…what's happening?"

"The Army is moving into Palumpolum," she said.

Barret seated up.

"What for?"

Tifa shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she said, "I think something got them spooked."

"Damn it, if only soldier boy was here," Barret said, "He probably had an idea of what is happening out there? I hope they're okay."

Tifa nodded a little sighing softly.

"I hope so too."

They hadn't had contact with Basch nor Paine since the Hanging Edge, and Tifa had been worried about them ever since.

Barret give her a tap on the back.

"Don't worry Tifa, your sis will be fine after all, she is a strong one."

Tifa looked at him and nodded.

Then the door opened again, letting in another young man, his hair spiking backward. He was dressed in a black top and matching black pants also wearing boots.

"What's wrong Zack?" Barret asked.

"The S.A. is blocking out the city," he said.

"They're _what_?"

"They've got soldiers in key part of the city and also stopping people from getting out," Zack told them, "They've got Palumpolum in a lock-down."

"B…But why?" Tifa asked.

"I'm not sure," Zack told them.

"Sound like the Army is closing in to something in here in the city," Barret told them, "Whatever it was, and it got the entire Cocoon armed forces after them. I wonder what could get them all riled up like that."

Tifa thought about it. She couldn't imagine what could scare S.A. so much and she found out that she didn't want to know.

* * *

Never in her life had Éclair thought she would see something so bizarre. They had arrived in Palumpolum just an hour ago but then the Army had started to arrive from everywhere. She couldn't believe that they were able to track them down so easily, but she didn't like it.

But then Paine had led both her and Vaan toward a tunnel which leads them to the location they are in right now. It was a large underground facility, it had a platforms everywhere around then and mechanicals A.I. working upon them.

"Where are we?"

"Underneath Palumpolum, in the Nutrinex system," Vaan said, "AVALANCHE stumbled across it a couple of years ago, and we've been using it ever since as a way to travel without getting noticed by anyone."

"You've spoken that word before," Éclair said, "What does it stand for?"

"Not everyone agrees with the way the Sanctum handle things," Vaan continued, "but most of them had been afraid of speaking out in fear of being Purged. So AVANLANCHE was created as a resistance force and been causing trouble for the Sanctum since then."

"We've been getting up close and personal with one of Cocoon's benefactors," he continued.

Éclair blinked a little at that.

"Here it is," Paine said.

The trio arrived on a platform and Éclair's eyes were drawn toward a large glowing figure in front of them. It had two large wing likes features spinning around the crystal shaped middle, bathing everything close to it in a fiery yellow orange color.

"What _is_ that?"

"Carbuncle," Vaan said, explaining, "Cocoon's own food supplies. Since Cocoon is a floating world in the sky, and without any contact to Pulse, they have to make their own food supplies. The Sanctum created this technology a long time ago when Cocoon was first created…Learn all of this in school of course."

Éclair approached toward the edge of the platform watching Carbuncle hung there. Something about the form in front of her reacted to her magic somehow… It was drawing her in…

_E..Cie…Protector…_

Éclair felt a hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her daze.

"You're okay crazy girl?" Paine said from beside her.

Éclair blinked.

"Y…Yeah, I'm fine,"

"You sure?" Vaan asked.

Éclair snapped her eyes toward him.

"I said I'm fine already," she said walking off.

From behind her, Paine and Vaan exchanged glances before following leaving the floating form of Carbuncle behind.

Paine quickly took the lead again leading them through the way and came to a stop seeing the symbol that had been drawn upon the wall causing her to smirk a little.

"This will lead us straight to the AVANLANCHE base," she said turning toward the two, "I'm going to head there. Vaan you take this tunnel here, it will lead you toward your home."

"I know," Vaan sighed.

"You're leaving?" Éclair asked, sounding surprised.

"I have to tell Tifa that I'm still alive," she said, and she sighed loudly before continuing, "God, she's going to be a _nightmare_. I'll see you guys tonight."

"Good luck," Vaan told her.

Paine nodded at him and glanced toward Éclair before stepping inside the tunnel and disappearing from sight. Now only the two of them, Vaan stepped forward heading toward the other tunnel in front of him.

"C'mon," he said.

Éclair followed him through the tunnel and they can hear the noises from outside mostly the sound of machineries passing everywhere. Then the more they moved, the less the noises seem that is until they arrived right in below of a platform.

"This will take us straight to the surface," he said.

He approached the small pad and pressed a few buttons upon it. Then, the large platform started to rise into the air. When they arrived the double door opened and they found themselves into a courtyard.

Vaan approached the railing in front of them, glancing out toward the city.

"We're close to my house," Vaan said, "It's just up toward here."

He pointed toward where the buildings were joined together toward the trees.

"Close indeed."

Vaan jumped over the railing, landing on the street a little below them. Éclair did also, landing in a crouch beside him. The two ran through the empty street and turned the corner…

_Shit, _Vaan thought, stopping dead.

Two soldiers were standing there but to their lucks, their back was turned toward them. Vaan pulled Éclair by the arm and back behind the wall which Éclair slipped slightly…

The soldiers turned only seeing an empty street behind them.

"You heard something?" one of them asked.

**Wow, that was a close one...**

**And they have arrived in Palumpolum and already, characters from the earlier chapters make their appearances again and this time along with new ones. What awaits our friends next?**

**Next chapter: **l'Cie

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	15. l'Cie

**Hey guys new update here enjoy**

Chapter Fifteen

L'Cie

Paine continued through the tunnel she was running through. She was almost at the checkpoint for the AVALANCHE team. She was a little exhausted and didn't look forward to see Tifa and the rest again, as much as she loved and respected them.

_What_ could she tell them? That she and Vaan had been helping a Pulsian evade the Army and that they had marked themselves as fugitives for life?

_Yeah, Tifa is definitely not going to take this well, _she thought chuckling.

Paine didn't like the idea of leaving Vaan alone with crazy girl, but she had to, at least make contact with the rest of AVALANCHE. She had been part of the group for at least two years now. She was getting sick of her father quoting the Primarch speeches around the house. So she had simply left and had that day, she had stumbled upon Zack Fair, Tifa's old boyfriend.

The young man had gotten her involved with AVALANCHE. Paine had heard talks about the group ever since she was a young kid and knew what kind of acts they did but Paine didn't care, as long as she rebel against her father.

Then she was brought out of her thought when she came to a familiar crossway with a ladder that lead straight toward the surface. Paine had used this subway many times before and knew that the ladder will lead her straight to the street parallel to the AVALANCHE base.

She quickly scales the ladder and arrived at the top, but was brought to a pause when she heard footsteps of soldiers walking through the street above her. Paine frowned a little, hearing this.

She is going to have to be careful when she is getting out, she wouldn't want to be caught so close the base, which could bring trouble if they realized she was part of the group.

Paine continued to scale and pushed the manhole cover upward slightly, so that she can see in front of her. The streets were deserted of peoples, probably all staying in their home when the soldiers had been arriving. She can't blame them for that after all, she would be the same if she wasn't involved with Vaan and that Pulsian.

Pushing the manhole cover sideway, wide enough so she can slip out, Paine glanced around her fugitively, not wanting to get caught by any soldiers.

_So far, so good, _she thought.

Paine covered the manhole back which echoed with a loud clang which echoed across the street. She winced a little at the noise, but she quickly ran toward the alley, not taking the main routes to lead her anywhere.

She arrived at the end of the alley and hid behind a pillar.

A soldier on a velocycle whizzed past followed by two others and Paine quickly ran across the street and into the alley beside the Seventh Heaven bar. She slid the window open and entered it…

"Paine?"

She quickly looked up at the voice, feeling her heart freeze since she wasn't expecting it.

"_God, _Zack," she said, "You're _trying_ to give me a heart attack?"

"Hey, you're the one that stepped through the window," Zack said, standing up from where he sat, "Where did you get that gun?"

"Never mind the gun," Paine said, "Is Tifa here?"

"Of course she's here," Zack told her shaking his head, "She came first here when the Army started to invade Palumpolum. Guess something go the Sanctum spooked eh?"

"So it seems," Paine said.

The two AVALANCHE members heads straight for the backroom, and Paine sighed a little. When Zack stepped through the door she heard him said said, "Hey Tifa, Paine's here."

She stepped inside the room, her eyes quickly finding Tifa who was seating into the couch in the corner of the room. The girl had looked up at Zack's announcement her eyes finding Paine's. The next second she was upon Paine, crushing her into a hug.

"I was so worried," she said.

"So am I Teef," Paine said, patting the girl's head.

Tifa stepped out of the hug, and Barret approached her.

"What happened after the Edge Paine?" he asked, his eyes boring into her, "And where the heck is soldier boy?"

"A lot had happened Barret," Paine said, "I'm not sure of all of them myself."

The large man blinked a little.

"What are you talking about Paine?" he asked.

"Look, Vaan might be able to explain it better…"

"He's not with you?" Tifa asked.

"Obviously," Paine sighed, pinching the place in between her eyes, "Look I'm tired, exhausted and hungry. I need something to eat and rest for a while. As I said, Vaan might explain it better than me so, save your questions for him when we get to his place okay."

Barret looked at her for a few minutes and sigh.

"Shit, Paine I hope Vaan had a really good damn explanation about what's going on," he said.

Paine nodded, relieved that she didn't have to explain it anymore.

"C'mon," Tifa said taking hold of her shoulder, "Let's get you something to eat."

* * *

Both Éclair and Vaan were flat against the wall as they heard the footstep of the soldiers loom closer to their hiding spot. Vaan didn't dare to even breathe when he noticed the shadow of the soldiers appearing. Éclair's hand however was holding the hilt of her sword.

"I swear I heard something over here," one of the soldier said.

"I didn't hear anything," the other one said.

The first soldier sighed.

"You never heard anything," he said.

"Fuck, I'm supposed to be on my vacation to Nautilus," the other soldier said, "But no, Raines had to join forces with Colonel Lightning."

Éclair had a sharp intake of breath at that.

"No way," the soldier said.

"I was there," the other soldier said, "Word was they were hunting down a Pulsian."

"_No way_," the first soldier exclaimed, "How the heck did a Pulsian get on Cocoon on the first place?"

"Hey, don't ask me, they don't tell the good stuff…"

The two voices continued to come farther and farther away before Vaan let out the breath that he was holding in. Éclair had let got the handle of her sword.

"That was a close one," she said.

Vaan stepped out from the wall and said, "Looks like the Sanctum joined forces with the Cavalry too from what those two soldiers are saying."

Éclair looked at him.

"Aren't all soldiers part of Sanctum?"

"Yeah," Vaan said, "But the Cavalry had always worked separate to the S.A. forces. They were too much bad blood between the soldiers. If Colonel Lightning had been able to make them join forces…she had done something no other soldier before her had."

Éclair frowned.

"She had a lot of influence over people," she murmured.

"That's for sure C'mon" Vaan said, tapping her shoulder, "we only have a small way to go."

Vaan led on and Éclair followed.

The streets were practically deserted and they can hear the noise of the Army's machine moving throughout the streets near them. She was shocked to hear the Colonel's name coming out from the soldier's lips. She hadn't been expecting it and she wondered how the woman was doing.

She knew the woman had been marked the same as her, and wondered if Lightning had told anyone about it.

"We're almost here," Vaan told her.

The two of them had managed to work through the alleys in between the houses, avoiding soldiers that they see and in no time, they were standing in front of a park.

"My house is right there," Vaan said, pointing.

Right across the park was the two story house. It was well designed and Éclair found that she like it's creamy wall and red roof.

"Nice," she said.

Vaan chuckled, "wait till you see the inside."

Éclair glanced around herself.

"I don't see any soldiers around here?" she asked.

"It's private property," Vaan told her as he walked forward with the woman following her, "There is a fence that spun around this entire place…ah, here it is."

The fence was around chest height and Vaan jumped over it and before Éclair could the whirring sound of a machine drew their attention causing the woman to turn around.

Hovering there was a machine, unlike anything Éclair had ever seen before. It was small, almost the same size as her sword but it had a giant optic in the middle of the thing that had been glowing

"Éclair," Vaan yelled.

The machine glanced toward him its eyes focusing upon him for a few moments before refocusing upon her and the woman launched herself forward, pulling out her blade and slashing the machine into two pieces.

The machine falls down on the ground in an electrical mess creating sparks slightly.

"Why didn't it fight back?"

"It was Drone," Vaan said, "Simply video feed to the soldier, it's a Cavalry weapon. Let's hope whoever had sent it didn't notice the video feed had been cut off."

Éclair glanced at him.

"That's unlikely," she said, "if they are hell-bent on finding me."

"C'mon let's just get inside before anything else happens" he said.

Éclair jumped over the small fences and the duo heads straight for the house, and since the encounter with the Drone, she can't shake the feeling that their luck is about to run out.

* * *

"Colonel, one of the squad is reporting having lost contact with one of their Drones," a soldier said.

Lightning looked up at this, her eyes suddenly alert.

It was the only good news she had heard since they've started the Palumpolum lockdown. Ever since that audio feed she had from Raines that was the last contact they had of the Pulsian woman's location. They knew she had no choice but to go to Palumpolum; Lightning had been ready to bet her life on it that the woman will be there.

But since they have started to comb the city, their search had been coming empty and Lightning had been getting more frustrated with herself but then this soldier had came in and gave her that piece of good news, the first one she had heard all day.

"From where?"

"I can use the Drone's last signal to track down where he was," the soldier.

"_Then do it_," Lightning snapped at him.

"Y…Yes ma'am," the soldier said, quickly typing on his pad.

Then a map of Palumpolum appeared and a small red dot was beeping upon it.

"This is where the last signal of the Drone had been transmitting before being taken down," the soldier said.

Lightning stared at the dot, frowning.

"Basch, you're more familiar with Palumpolum than me," she said, "Where is that signal coming from?"

"The Private residences," Basch said softly, almost as if speaking to himself but Lightning had heard him.

She approached the map. No wonder they couldn't find the Pulsian, their forces were stretched thin in searching the east side of Palumpolum mostly near the sea, but somehow the Pulsian had been able to slip through the soldiers stationed there and somehow landed herself in the heart of Palumpolum.

"At what time did the Drone stop transmitting?"

"Nearly thirty minutes ago," the soldier said.

Lightning smirked.

_You won't escape me this time Pulsian, _she said.

"Stop the search of the city," Lightning said, standing up from where she sat, "rally our forces back to their bases."

"What are you doing?" Basch asked her.

"We don't want to tell the Pulsian we're coming straight at her," Lightning said, looking at the man, "From now, we will give them the element of surprise."

The sun was already setting in the horizon and Lightning knew that the Pulsian won't be able to walk out from this one…

_Your little friends won't be able to help you then, _she thought, _I can't wait for it._

* * *

The inside of Vaan's house was well taken care of and yet, had a slight lonely feeling to it. It was the type of house that a big family could live and feel comfortable. The living room had a large couch that could fit at least five people and a large TV screen on the wall. They were few pictures of the family and Éclair approached one of them.

It was of a much younger Vaan and a taller young man which Éclair quickly recognized as Basch without the bear and long hair he had now. There was another man beside them, dressed smartly and Éclair deduced that it was their father.

The older Vaan looked remarkably like him, she noted. The only thing that was different was Vaan's hair which was longer and the color of the eyes. While she was standing there, she saw that the sky outside had darkened considerably, and it makes her wonder how long she had been standing there…

"Éclair," Vaan called.

The young man came down from the stair, carrying what looks like a heavy book probably the journal he was always talking about to her.

"I hope you didn't wait long," he said, as he approached her.

"It was only for a while," Éclair told him approaching him, "Is this it?"

Vaan showed the large book to her.

"This is it," he said, "My great-great grandfather's journals."

"Let's see what he had to say about his finding," Éclair told him as Vaan seat down upon the chair and putting the heavy book upon the table in front of him.

"You sure you don't want to get something to eat first?" he asked her.

Éclair shook her head.

"I'm not really hungry at the moment," she said, "and I'm anxious to know about what I truly am."

"So do I," Vaan told her.

Then he opened the book.

Éclair can words written upon them thought the writing was vaguely familiar to her, similar to the words written on her sword and yet, lightly different. Vaan was going through the pages, murmuring to himself as he searched through the pages.

"Ah, here it is," he said, tapping the page with his finger.

Éclair leaned closer.

"What does it say?"

"Let's see," Vaan said, "_In my findings upon the Pulsian word, I came across strange tablets. They were written in a language that was familiar to any scholar of Cocoon. The old dialect, the one our ancestors spoke in the early days of our floating world. Again, I am once again taken aback by how much the two Worlds, Cocoon, Pulse seems to share. It was just as Dr. Cid theory many years earlier. I'm convinced of my theory that Cocoon and Pulse sheared the same ancestry, but proving it will be difficult for no evidences are left of that connection. But back to the tablets, they must have been religious of some kind to those people since I notices some wordings that would describes deities and I will try my best to translate what it means…_

They were a blotch of inks and many words that where crossed out, showing that the man was truly working upon them…

_March 15, 3940 by Cocoon Reckoning_

_Finally, after three long days, I have deciphered much but it felt too little. One the first tablet, were words such as,_

The Fal'Cie blessed our World, May their blessings protect and strengthen us.'

_I'm guessing the Fal'Cie were the name they had given their gods, it is truly fascinating to learn about a lost culture secrets. The second line on that tablet says,_

Servants of The Fal'Cie blessed by their holy power, to protect and sacrifice, l'Cie, Servant of the Fal'Cie, May the Maker bring peace to their souls'

_This gives me a chill as I read what was written. I was surprised and shocked to learn that those gods of long ago chose people of this world to join them and be equal in power. I'm still wondering why the Fal'Cie chooses an ordinary person to do this? Did the person have a choice in the matter? And why would the Fal'Cie, those godly beings rely upon humanity? Those questions I'm afraid, will never be answered but the last phrase I have deciphered is the one that brought question as to what the crystal woman we had found during our search truly is._

'L'Cie who fulfill their Focus, turn to crystal and gain eternal life'

_Did that crystal woman used to be an l'Cie? If so, did she complete her Focus? Was she a Guardian of the Fal'Cie? Will she turn back to a Human again or is the 'promised eternal life' be being a crystal forever sleeping through time? As I said before, questions such as these will never be answered. If only I could speak to her in some way to learn about her completed Focus, but as reality sees it, the woman will be forever a crystal if she had been one thousand of years ago, who say she won't be one thousand of years into the future? I guess I kind of understand somewhat as to what the second phase of the tablet means. If an l'Cie, who was blessed by the Fal'Cie, when had completed their Focus the reward for their efforts means sleeping through time, then it is no better than being dead._

A total silence reigned within the room when Vaan finished reading.

**The truth come out...but to what cost?**

**Next chapter: **Ambush

**AN: Guys, check out my IMPORTANT NOTICE on my profile. **

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	16. Ambush

**Hey guys and girls new chapter here. Enjoy**

Chapter Sixteen

Ambush

Both Vaan and Éclair looked at each other.

She can see the surprise in his eyes as he looked at her, his gray blue eyes. A myriad of emotions were flying through them too much for Éclair herself to recognize. She quickly moved off, thinking about what the man had said in his journals.

"You're the Crystalis," Vaan whispered.

Éclair didn't answer him.

"That's how you got on Cocoon wasn't it," he said, "You were in a crystal sleep when Dr. Cid had found you."

"I must have been," Éclair said.

Vaan glanced down back at the open journals in front of him.

"That would mean you've completed your Focus," he said, "If you were a crystal I mean, you've completed your Focus."

"I must have," Éclair said, "But I don't remember much of it."

Vaan glanced up back at her, frowning a little.

"You're a l'Cie now right?"

Éclair nodded.

"Yes," she said, raising her eyebrow.

"How was that possible?" Vaan asked, "I mean…if you had completed your Focus and went through the crystal sleep, you won't be an l'Cie anymore."

Éclair faced him again.

"Where are you going with this Vaan?"

The young man stood up.

"I…I just didn't realized it before with all that was happening," he said, "Back at the Edge, you couldn't use magic. You were just an ordinary woman…But ever since the Ruins, you have been using magic. Somehow, when you were in the Ruins, you have become a l'Cie again."

He looked at the woman.

"How did that happen?"

Éclair knew that she will have to tell him; after all, Vaan had done this much to help her. She sighed a little and thought back to the strange events that had taken place in the Ruins.

"It was when Lightning had found me in the Bresha Ruins," she started, "I simply had went to explore the ruins. She had found me and we fought but this man had come to us."

"A man?" Vaan said, "Who?"

"I don't know who it was," Éclair said told him, "He was hooded, and he could use magic. He made me us l'Cie."

"A Fal'Cie?"

Éclair shook her head.

"No, he wasn't a Fal'Cie," she said, "I didn't know what he was, but I know he is no Fal'Cie. But, he knew who I was. It was almost as if he _expected_ to find both me and Lightning at the same place alone."

Vaan stared at her.

"Are you saying that this guy can see the future?"

Éclair turned toward him.

"Whoever sends him did," she said crossing her arms.

Vaan closed the book.

"At least we know why you are an l'Cie now," he said, "But…if you're an l'Cie, what is your Focus?"

"What?"

"If you're an l'Cie right now, you've got to have a Focus right?" Vaan told her.

Éclair opened up her mouth and closes it again. The vision that she had before of the destruction she had seen came up again. She didn't want to believe it.

"Éclair," Vaan said tentatively.

"Vaan…I…"

"What is your Focus?" he asked.

She looked up at him, and Vaan eyes widened, a sudden realization coming up.

"No…," he whispered, "You're not…"

"I can tell you Vaan," Éclair said, "I'm _not_ going to destroy Cocoon."

"Then what could it be?" Vaan asked her, "You're from Pulse aren't you? You're an enemy of Cocoon as the entire world sees it."

"Do you see me as an enemy Vaan?" she asked him.

The young man sighed.

"I just don't know Éclair."

She stayed silent as she watched him. He was only a child compared to her, Éclair noted. The young man had threw himself into something that he didn't fully understand, in hope of proving his ancestor was right, only to find that not anything where as he believed.

_There is only one thing left to do, _she thought.

"Then this is over," she said.

Vaan looked up at her.

"What?"

"You have done what you said you were going to do," Éclair told him, "From here on out, we go our separate ways."

"But…but why?"

"I have seen what my Focus is going to cause Vaan," Éclair snapped at him, "It will cause Cocoon to crash upon Pulse killing everyone. I am an enemy of Cocoon as you said. I should have never let you drag yourself into this."

"Éclair…I…"

But before he could finish what he wanted to say, the lights suddenly went out, causing Vaan to gasp slightly. Then bright light started to shine through the windows.

"So they found us at last," Éclair said.

"We have to get out," Vaan told her, already running toward the backdoor.

"No."

The young man turned at her, surprise and shock showing through his eyes.

"_What are you talking about?"_

"I told you," Éclair said, "I'm not going to need your help anymore. I'm turning myself in."

Vaan crossed the room and took her hand.

"They'll _kill_ you," he said.

"Better to die than destroy Cocoon," Éclair said, "You have done enough for me Vaan…maybe this time, I can save your life."

Then outside came the sound of heavy machinery moving and then the bullets starts flying inside the house and Éclair pulled Vaan down to the ground as the bullets tore through the couches and the walls around them, breaking the pictures as they crashed through the ground.

"_Come out, Pulsian and turn yourself in," _a voice was speaking through an intercom, "_If not, we will bomb the house killing everyone within it. Your choice."_

"Get out while you can," Éclair told Vaan as she stood up, "I will draw their attention, after all, they are hunting me and I've kept them waiting long enough. Use that to get out of the house and head off to meet Paine."

"Éclair…don't do this," Vaan said.

"Sorry Vaan," she said, "but this is my choice."

Then the woman walked toward the broken large window that gave out toward the yard where the source of light was coming from. She leaned against the wall, her head looking toward the outside and turned toward Vaan who was standing in the back of the house.

She gives him a brief smile and a nod before stepping out from her hiding place.

At once, a number of laser dots appeared upon her body, the light shining off her armor as she had both of her hands up.

"_Pulsian spotted_," the same voice from earlier said.

* * *

"Colonel, we have a full view of the Pulsian."

Lightning approached the screen and sure enough, the armored pink-haired woman was down here with both of her hands in the air, with the many lasers covering her entire body. She smirked slightly.

"I'm going down here," she said, "Keep your men in position."

She notices Raines looking at the screen with something akin to amazement in his eyes before she walked toward the end of the large ship they were in and opened the ramps.

Éclair looked up slightly seeing a level of the ships coming down with a woman standing upon it. From the two glowing blue shoulder pads, she had a pretty good idea who it could be.

"You have done well in sending all of Cocoon soldiers in a wild goose chase," Lightning's familiar voice carried toward her.

The woman walked forward, and she stepped into the ray of lights that she could see the woman that looked like her own flesh and blood twin and yet, wasn't.

"We meet again, Pulsian," she said.

"My name is Éclair," she answered.

Lightning came to a stop until she was a good few feet away from her. Then Éclair noticed that the woman looked slightly more different than she had last met her back at the Bresha Ruins. She was clenching her jaws slightly as if she was trying to subside something, and some bags under her eyes.

"You are coming with me," she said, "Try to resist, you _will_ be put down."

"Not like I have a choice on the matter," Éclair said.

Lightning smirked before taking hold of the woman's arm and putting both of her hands behind her back. She dragged the Pulsian toward the ship.

"Tell the pilot to make course for Eden," she said toward a soldier standing beside her, "I'm taking her to the Primarch."

"Yes ma'am," a soldier said quickly walking off.

"You and I got some things to talk about Pulsian," Lightning growled from behind her, "and I want some answers."

She walked off toward another part of the ship, passing Basch who was standing in the corner of the hallway.

* * *

Vaan couldn't believe that she had done it.

From where he was standing he saw the Colonel pulling Éclair toward the ship and they both entered it. Then the ship took off into the sky followed by the rest of the soldiers who were moving out. Éclair had decided to turn herself in, knowing what her Focus could cause to Cocoon. Vaan knew he had done what he had told her to…

_So why does everything feel so wrong? _

Huffing slightly since he was carrying a small bag into which he had threw the journals in, Vaan stood there watching the ships disappear from his sight and out of Palumpolum.

_Paine had warned me that this might happens, _he thought, _Éclair is a Pulse l'Cie. She had told me herself that her Focus is to destroy Cocoon, so she turned herself in to be executed so that she couldn't complete her Focus._

Vaan gritted his teeth.

_But this doesn't make any senses, _he thought, _Why would the Fal'Cie want to destroy Cocoon? What did they gain out of it?_

Vaan suddenly remembered what he had read in the journals.

_Why would the Fal'Cie, those godly beings rely upon humanity?_

This was one of the mysteries that his own ancestor couldn't resolves and Vaan had found himself asking the same questions as of now. The same questions his ancestor had asked about the strange ways that the Fal'Cie executes themselves to the world and to humanity.

_I have to find Paine, _he thought.

He quickly ran through the empty streets of the city since the Army had pulled off from Palumpolum, they shouldn't be any one in the streets at this moment, so he ran heading straight for the Seventh Heaven bar, where he knew the AVALANCHE team will be.

* * *

Paine had turned on the TV to see what was going on in the news. Because of the crisis today, the bar didn't open today. Tifa was behind the counter, fixing the utensils, but Paine knew that she was just looking for something to do with her hands. It had been a tense night so far with the Army swooping every now and then.

"_In your evening news, we've just received reports that the Sanctum Armed forces are pulling out of Palumpolum as we speak. We have unconfirmed reports that the fugitives that they have been caused the siege of Palumpolum. They are not releasing any details at the time but only the word that the fugitive had been caught."_

Paine suddenly seated up, drawing Tifa's attention.

"What is it Paine?" she asked.

But Paine didn't hear her as her eyes stayed fixed upon the screens.

"_We will continue to develop the story for you on a later date and we will shed lights upon the sudden siege that the Sanctum had placed upon Palumpolum. That is all for this news bulletin."_

_Could crazy girl had been caught, _she thought, _if she was…what about Vaan? She had been with him._

The silver haired girl suddenly seated up from her seat.

_I've got to make sure, _she thought.

Paine heads off toward the backroom, grabbing a jacket in the process, drawing Zack's attention.

"What's the rush?"

"I'm heading toward Vaan's place," she said.

"But the Army is still out there," Zack said.

"Not anymore," Paine told him, "They've pulled out. It was on the news."

Without waiting for Zack's reply, Paine quickly left the room, crossing the bar in hurried strides and pulled the door open.

"_PAINE_," Tifa called after her.

"Not now Teef, I've got to get to Vaan…I've got to make sure…."

Tifa suddenly took hold of the girl's arm, drawing Paine's attention back at her.

"What is it with you?" the older girl asked, "Ever since you've came back you've been keeping secrets from the rest of us. I've let you rest and didn't ask much, but now you're seriously starting to act strange."

"I'm not acting strange," Paine said.

"Yes you are," Tifa hissed, "Now you're going to tell me what's going on?"

Paine turned her head away from Tifa.

"I told you before, Vaan might explain it better than me," she said, "Now, I have to get to his house and get his ass out of danger."

She wretch her arm out of Tifa's grip as she listened to the girl's heavy breathing.

"This hasn't got anything to do with what's happened on the news?" Tifa asked, "With the fugitive that the S.A. had been hunting down as it?"

Her silence might as well have been a declaration of truth to Tifa's words. The older girl realized it too.

"Paine, just _what_ did you and Vaan do to get the S.A. so jumpy?"

Then the two girls heard a sound. It was faint at first, but quickly growing closer. Paine recognized the rhythmic beat as the sound of footfalls as if someone was running and the air was filled with the sound of heavy breathing.

Then, at the end of the road, a figure appeared…one Paine recognized instantly.

"VAAN," she yelled running up toward him.

She heard Tifa running after her too and the two arrived beside the young man who was clearly out of breath.

"What had happened Vaan?" Paine asked him, "Where is crazy girl?"

"Army…ambush…," Vaan let out, breathing heavily, "Attacked."

"Let's get you back to the Seventh Heaven," Tifa said, "You might want to shed some light upon this."

Vaan nodded and the trio headed back toward the building, and Paine kept glancing toward Vaan. The boy was white as sheet, and his hands were trembling whether from adrenaline or fear she didn't know, but she want to know what happened.

_Did crazy girl really get captured? _She thought.

"Here seat," Tifa said, pulling him into a chair as Barret and Zack appeared from the doorway of the backroom.

"I thought you said we will join Vaan later?" Zack asked, looking surprised to see the boy here.

"Well, as you can see," Paine snapped at him, "They have been a change of plan."

"Obviously," Barret said.

"Here drink some water," Tifa said, appearing with a cup of water.

Paine hadn't noticed her leaving their side to take the cup.

Vaan gratefully took the cup from her and drained it in one gulp.

"Thanks Teef," he said, giving the girl a grateful smile.

"So, you might want to tell us _what the hell_ is going on?" Barrett asked, "And _where_ is that brother of yours?"

Vaan seemed surprised at the questions and he turned his attention toward Paine.

"You didn't tell them?"

"I preferred you do the honors," Paine answered shrugging her shoulders.

Vaan took a deep breath.

As he started to speak, Paine noticed the expressions changes from curiosity to outright horror and shock and knew that they were in for a very long explanation.

**The truth come out for the AVALANCHE team...what would happen next?**

**Next time: **Loyalty

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	17. Loyalty

**Hey guys long time since a update huh. Sorry about that, my internet is cut so i have to make do thought i still write in my stories. never forget that**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter enjoy**

Chapter Seventeen

Loyalty

They were silence through the room when Vaan finished speaking. Paine can see their expression of disbelief and horror at the story. She would have been the same if she hadn't stayed behind along with Basch and Vaan. Barret looked like he had swallowed something unpleasant, and he was blinking as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Tifa herself looked simply surprised, to Paine's surprise. She had expected Tifa to be the one flying off the handle considering the seriousness of the situation. But the young woman was simply seating there on her seat, her expression calm.

_Almost too calm, _Paine realized.

Zack Fair had a pretty similar face to Barret thought, but he stayed silent.

"Shit Vaan," Barret spoke, before shaking his head.

Paine turned her attention toward Vaan.

The young man was still white as sheet, but a little color was returning to his face.

"You've been helping a Pulsian all this time, we've been worried about you?" he continued his voice rising, "Pulse is an enemy of Cocoon…that girl is not worth it, you should have let the Colonel take her in since the Bresha Ruins."

Vaan looked at him.

"And what exactly?" he said, "Continue living peacefully when something _this big_ is happening?"

"This is what any normal citizen of Cocoon should have acted," Barret told him.

Vaan stood up suddenly, his anger evident upon his features.

"Then what's the point of the creation of AVALANCHE then?" he said, "Isn't that the reason you created this little club of yours, to give the Sanctum troubles."

"Not to save someone that could literally destroy the world," Barret shouted.

Vaan turned away from him.

"What do you think you'll be able to do?" Barret continued, "That woman is a Pulsian Vaan. The Sanctum said Pulse is the enemy."

"So you're just going to believe them?" Vaan asked, yelling out turning toward the large man, "You're going to swallow their lies?"

"What proof do you have that this woman is not an enemy?"

"Paine and I are still alive," Vaan said, coldly, "I think that's proof enough."

That caused Barret to shut up.

"What are you going to do now Vaan?" Tifa asked him.

"I'm going after them," Vaan said.

Paine suddenly turned toward him.

"Vaan that's not possible," she said, "As much as I want to help, but you can't help crazy girl."

"I know that they are going to Eden," Vaan told her, "And that's where I'll meet up with Éclair."

Barret narrowed his eyes.

"You betrayed your brother for that bitch and now you're going after her?" he said, "Why don't you get it through your thick head, She is the enemy."

"_Éclair is not the enemy," _Vaan snarled.

Paine stepped back from him. She had never seen Vaan this agitated before. Then the young man sighed softly, "Look, I'm not asking for your help. You wanted to know what had happened so I told you what happened. I know Éclair is not the enemy here. She may be a Pulsian, but she is _not _the enemy."

He looked at Barret and said, "You can try to deny it all you want, and you know the Sanctum is wrong somewhere. You've spent years fighting against them with AVALANCHE and when a chance comes to actually do something about it, you back down from it."

He paused waiting for anyone to say anything else before picking up the bag he was carrying earlier.

"I'm going after Éclair," he said to them, "Nothing you can say can change that."

He turned toward the door and walked out of the room.

The rest of AVALANCHE seated there after he had left, and Paine herself stood up.

"Well, I'm going after him."

Tifa looked up at her, "What?"

"If I stay here," Paine told her, "I'm going to die of worry about him."

She picked up the gun she had and threw it in a bag before walking out of the bar. The streets were still empty since it's already evening. It didn't take her long to find Vaan who was walking down the streets.

"Vaan, wait up," she called.

The young man turned toward her, his eyes widening a little.

"Paine?"

"Why do you sound so surprised," she asked him, raising her eyebrows.

"I didn't think you'll still follow me after this," he said.

"Vaan, I told you before," Paine said approaching the young man and putting a hand on his shoulder, "I'm coming to keep you out of trouble."

Vaan chuckled a little.

"I thought you didn't really like Éclair?" he asked.

"Crazy girl turned herself in so that you could get to AVALANCHE didn't she?" Paine told him, "She had chosen death because she doesn't want to destroy Cocoon."

"What are you talking about Paine?"

"Look," the silver haired girl said, "If she had enough gut to chose death over what everyone believed she was going to do, she might be from a different world, but she is not that different from us."

Vaan nodded at her.

"C'mon," he said, "We'll take the train to Eden."

"I don't think the train is going to work this late Vaan," Paine told him, "If the Army had blocked the city today. It might work till tomorrow morning."

"I'm still going to check anyway," Vaan told her.

Paine sighed and followed him.

* * *

**The Lindblum**

Lightning walked through the ship's hallway heading straight for the holding cells. It was time to get some answers from the Pulsian. She might have an idea of what is happening to her at the moment and what was the deal with the brand that was on her arm.

She let out a hiss of pain clutching the arm.

The wave of pain had been coming and going for the past few days, and she had been able to ignore them, focusing wholly upon capturing the Pulsian and now that she had her, she was going to find some answers.

She arrived at the door and pressed a few buttons.

The door opened and seating on the other side, dressed in a Purge robe was the Pulsian woman. The robe wasn't activated so she still can use her arms. But the woman was simply seating there, not even looking up toward her and that make her frown a little.

"Now Pulsian," Lightning said, "You're going to tell me exactly what you have done back at the Ruins?"

The Pulsian looked up toward her, and Lightning was once again looking at a face exactly like her and she exactly knew what the Pulsian was thinking without the woman even speaking.

"You know of what I'm speaking of," she said, approaching her, "That vision we both had of that woman and…the one of Cocoon's destruction."

She still didn't say anything.

"That was part of you Pulsian plan against Cocoon isn't it?" Lightning continued now standing in front of her twin, "I want answers."

Her Pulsian twin simply turns her gaze away from Lightning.

That caused the soldier to sigh before running a hand through her hair.

"Look, I'm trying to save Cocoon against what I think might be coming," she said, "You have to give me something here."

The Pulsian returned her gaze back to Lightning.

"You've captured me," she said, "Cocoon is not going to be destroyed."

Lightning blinked at that.

"What make you think so?"

"That was _my_ Focus," she continued, "The task that the Fal'Cie gave to me."

Lightning stared at her.

"I was branded," The Pulsian continued, "But it's not like it matter anyhow since you've captured me."

Lightning felt a light chill at this, the brand on her forearm burning slightly at those words. The Pulsian must have noticed her expression for the attention was upon her.

"How did you know of my Focus Colonel?" she asked her.

Lightning turned from her approaching the door, letting out sigh before turning toward the Pulsian.

"And it looks like you haven't been getting sleep either," The Pulsian said and Lightning heard movement behind her.

When she turned, the Pulsian was standing up now, her height the same as hers, Lightning noticed. She didn't know why but somehow she felt void. She had wasted effort to hunt the Pulsian down and now that the woman was in her grasp, she felt no satisfaction upon it. The woman looked exactly like her and Lightning simply leaned against the wall behind her, putting her hands against her head.

"Because I see the same vision every time I close my eyes," Lightning heard herself say, "It's replaying itself in my head, driving me _insane_."

The Pulsian looked at her, and Lightning found that she can read her quite easily.

"You were _branded_?" she whispered.

The Colonel frowned a little.

"Don't you have any way of removing it?" she asked, approaching the Pulsian "You are the only one that must know of. Magic came from your World after all."

"It's _magic_," The Pulsian said, forcefully, "It _can't_ be removed until you've completed your Focus…which is the same as mine."

"_What are the alternatives_?" Lightning asked, taking hold of the Pulsian's shoulders.

The shake of the head causes Lightning to lose the little hope that she had.

"There are no alternative. When the Fal'Cie gives you a Focus, you have to complete it. It's your very life that is on the line."

That caused Lightning to become angry.

"There _must _be another way," she said, the anger evident in her voice, "There must be."

"There isn't."

Lightning pushed the Pulsian back, the woman falling down on the ground in front of her.

"I won't destroy Cocoon," she said.

The Pulsian looked up at her.

"You don't have a choice," she said softly, "You either complete the Focus or you die."

* * *

**Palumpolum Train station**

Vaan looked around.

Paine had been right.

The entire place was deserted and dark. The trains weren't running and Vaan feel like punching sometime since he never felt so angry before in his life. This was a major drawback in his plans to find Éclair who might be far away at this moment.

She might be arriving into Eden early the next morning tomorrow and this wasn't good enough for him. He need to get to her and free her from the Sanctum ship thought he had no idea of how he was going to do this.

_Damn it, _he thought.

He kicked a garbage can to express his emotions.

"I told you," Paine said, "The train won't run till tomorrow."

"This isn't good enough," Vaan said, "Éclair might be half way toward Eden by now."

Paine sighed before leaning against a poll.

"You've done what you can Vaan," she said.

Vaan whirled toward her.

"Then what I can do _isn't _good enough," he shouted.

His voice echoed a little in the deserted station.

Paine stared at him blankly.

"Don't take your anger out on me," she said.

Vaan controlled himself.

"Sorry."

He approached where the tracks were and stood up there, thinking.

_What can I do_ he thought, _what can I do against the entire Army of Cocoon?_

Éclair had told him what her Focus was. What she was tasked to do. She was going to destroy the world…Cocoon. She had told him she had a vision about it happening.

"Vaan."

He turned toward Paine.

"Yeah,"

"What did you guys find out about the l'Cie thing I mean," Paine asked him.

Vaan approached her.

"She is the Crystalis Paine," he said.

"You…You're not serious?"

"I'm dead serious," Vaan told her.

"So _that's_ how crazy girl got on Cocoon," Paine murmured.

Everyone on Cocoon knew about the Crystalis. It had been the greatest find that the world had ever known and this was one of the main reasons that Pulse had gotten so much attention.

"Who would have thought that it was actually a person," Paine continued.

"_l'Cie who fulfill their Focus turn to crystal and gain eternal life_," Vaan said, thinking back toward the words his ancestor had deciphered.

"What now?"

"It's something that Augustus had deciphered on his trip to Pulse," Vaan told her, "It all come back to this connection that both worlds had with each other. Cocoon and Pulse might have the same point of origins but he could never prove it."

He looked toward Paine.

"I think that Éclair might be the key to unlock all of these questions," he said, "She might be the key in all of this….this is why she cannot died yet, for if she does, then none of them will be answered."

"That could mean that he wasn't as crazy as everyone thought," Paine told him.

"Exactly," Vaan answered her.

The duo suddenly realized that they were almost nose to nose, causing Paine to gasp softly. She hadn't realized how close Vaan was to her until he was right there, and maybe…she should just…lean forward and…finish it…

Vaan own breathing filled the air…

Just a little more…

"PAINE, VAAN."

Tifa's voice caused the both of them to jump apart, as if burned. Paine can feel her cheek warming and her own heart thundering against her ribcages.

"_VAAN, PAINE where are you guys_?" Tifa yelled.

"Maybe they didn't come here after all," another voice spoke, Zack's.

They could hear the two footsteps coming closer and Vaan simply turned toward them.

"We're here." He said.

Both Tifa and Zack approached them.

"What do you guys want?" he said.

Tifa and Zack looked at each other and Zack decided to speak.

"We want to help."

* * *

**Help coming from Tifa and Zack while Colonel Lightning learn a little about her brand?**

**What await them now?**

**Next time: **Revelations.

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**


	18. Revelations

**Hey guys, new chapter here.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Eighteen

Revelations

Vaan looked at the duo in front of him, a light frown crossing his face.

"You guys want to help?"

Zack nodded.

"You need help to get to Eden right?" he said, smirking a little, "I know a guy that can help us get there."

Paine approached him.

"What's with the change of heart?"

Zack chuckled a little.

"Look you guys are right," he said, "Barret may not want to admit it, but this is the kind of situation that AVALANCHE was created for. Make things harder for the Sanctum, and if your friend Éclair is going to do just that, then what else can we do than landing a hand."

Vaan was staring at the two of them in front him as if he couldn't believe what they were saying to him.

"Barret?" Paine asked.

"He is not coming," Tifa said, "If it's a rescue mission we're going to stage, we won't need much people. As Zack said, we can get you guys into Eden, so interested?"

Vaan and Paine exchanged glances. Then, the young man stepped forward.

"So, how are we going to do this?"

Zack grinned, showing his pearly white teeth.

"I thought you will never ask, but first you guys need some sleep first," he said.

Vaan was quick to disagree.

"But…"

Zack sighed.

"Look, Vaan you want to rescue that girl right?" he said, "You can't do it if you're tired. We will start moving early in the morning tomorrow so we can get to Eden quickly. If Éclair is actually a Pulsian, then the Sanctum will have big announcement to fuel the fire, and that way we will known exactly where to find your friend."

As much as he hated the idea of waiting, Vaan knew that the young man was right. That way he had no idea where in Eden Éclair would be anyway.

"Alright," he said.

"Good," Zack said, "C'mon, let's get out of here."

The four walked back toward a car that had parked there and Vaan wondered how he hadn't heard them coming. It was deadly quiet in the night but he had missed the sound of the arriving car, and maybe his moment with Paine had caused that…

Now that he was thinking about it, Vaan could feel a light blush coming on his cheeks at this. _What_ had exactly happened back there anyway? Vaan had never thought that Paine would be interested in him like that. She wasn't exactly the first girl that popped in his head if he was looking for a girlfriend…

_But you have to admit, she is good looking in her own way, _a voice said in the back of his head.

Vaan shifted his eyes to the silver haired girl that was walking beside Tifa and getting into the car.

"Seat in the back with Paine," Zack said, as he took the wheels.

Vaan nodded at him and entered the car, taking the seat beside the girl. Paine attention however was away from him at the moment so he can't see the expression on her face at this arrangement. He simply leaned backward into his seat as Zack's car started up and taking off into the road.

"Zack?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"How are we going to get to Eden anyway?" Vaan asked him.

Zack chuckled.

"Well, someone own me a favor and now I'm taking up on that," Zack told him and Vaan can hear the smirk in the young man's voice.

"Who?"

"Remember that guy we rescued from that case a while back?" Zack asked him, "From Urdial."

Vaan eyes widened a little.

"No way, you're telling me…"

"Yep," Zack grinned.

"_How_ the hell did you get in contact with him?" he asked amazed.

"Well," Zack said, "Tifa helped with that."

"How?" Paine said, her attention refocused in the conversation.

Zack laughed as a light blush worked its way unto Tifa's face. Paine seated up looking at her sister in surprise.

"Tifa, what did you do?"

"I…dated him for a few months," Tifa told them, the blush still on her face.

"Yeah, and one day, I found them…." Zack started.

Tifa slammed a punch against his head knocking it sideway.

"They don't need to know _that."_

"I probably don't want to know anyway," Paine said, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

Vaan who had turned to glance at her at that and found that he was taken aback by Paine's features.

_I never actually took the time to but Paine really is pretty, and it makes me wonder what would happen if Tifa and Zack had arrived a little later…_

The young man suddenly turned his head sideway at the thought, drawing the attention of the girl that seated beside him.

"You okay Vaan?" Paine asked.

"Y…yeah, I'm fine," he said.

Paine looked at him in confusion, but turned her attention sideway, but she wasn't able to erase the almost non noticeable smirk on her lips.

* * *

**The Lindblum**

Colonel Lightning was in her quarters. She didn't want to believe what the Pulsian woman had told her, but even if she didn't want to believe the woman, she knew that the Pulsian was telling the truth. After all, she hadn't anything else to lose if she lies so, she simply told her to truth.

_Is this the reason why I'm branded, _Lightning thought, _To destroy Cocoon._

But Cocoon was her home, the place that she had given her life to protect. She wanted to lay down her life to protect her world…but this brand will change everything for her. Her entire life and her future will be destroyed because of it.

_There are no alternative. When the Fal'Cie gives you a Focus, you have to complete it. It's your life that is on the line._

The Pulsian's words were echoing through the soldier's mind. She didn't want to destroy her world…she didn't want to…

_You don't have a choice. You either complete your Focus or you die._

Lightning can feel her own hand trembling. She approached her things and pulled out her small handgun. The weapon feels oddly light in her hands and she stared at it for a few moments. Thinking about what she was about to do.

_To protect Cocoon, _she thought, _it's all to protect Cocoon._

She raised the weapon and pressed the muzzle toward her head. The metal of the gun feel cold against her head and she can feel the gun shaking, telling her how much her hand was shaking. She didn't want to destroy Cocoon but the vision flashed in front of her eyes, the large planet crashing into the World of Pulse below…

She felt her finger move, pressing the trigger…

_I promise you, I'll find the money._

Lightning feel her hand freeze, a particular memory comes up into her mind. She could feel tears falling from her eyes…

_Flashback_

_The room was well put up and Lightning approached her sister who was on the bed, her face a lot paler than normal, the blue eyes looked up at her, and she gives her a smile._

"_Hey Serah, how are you feeling?"_

"_I…I didn't think you would come," Serah said softly._

_Lightning took her sister's hand._

"_A chance to visit you," she said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

_Serah smiled at her._

"_I promise you Serah, I will find the money," she continued._

_Her sister looked at her._

"_You will be well again," Lightning told her, "All the money I earn will be investigated into getting you better. You can count on me."_

"_I know I can count on you Claire," Serah smiled, "We are family after all."_

_Lightning smiled before putting a kiss on her sister's forehead._

"_Yes we are," she said, "I will keep my promise to you Serah…that I swear it."_

_She felt Serah's hand squeeze hers._

"_Thank you Claire."_

_End of Flashback_

The gun falls out of Lightning's fingers and to the ground landing with a loud clang. She stood there frozen at what she almost did…

_God, _she thought looking at her hands, _What was I going to do?_

The Colonel put both of the hands into her head, her tears continuing to falls.

_What should I do?_

* * *

In another part of the ship, Éclair was still taken aback by what she had just learned. Colonel was an l'Cie, same as her and she was tasked with the same task that she was tasked, the same Focus as hers.

_I don't understand, _she thought, _Why would the Fal'Cie chose her as a l'Cie. Why was she chosen?_

Éclair narrowed her eyes in thought.

She didn't like the thought she was having at the moment. Now that woman didn't only look like her but now had the same Focus as her. Every time she thought something was about to be over, another reason sprung forward as to remind her that her Focus will be carried out.

But then the Colonel had been with her when she was in the Ruins, and she had seen the same strange woman…and had the same vision as her. Éclair found out that it was foolish of her that she hasn't thought of this possibility. But at that time, she was so shocked that Basch had betrayed her so easily that she hadn't really thought about it and since she was a Pulsian, the entire World just automatically thought that she was an enemy.

They never realized that one of their own had been also branded…_cursed _by Pulse magic.

_The Colonel didn't seem she had a good time with the brand either, _Éclair thought thinking about the woman.

She didn't expect the woman to have a good time either. The Colonel was simply afraid of the unknown since she was branded and didn't have anyone else to turn to…or could trust. Since anyone that had been cursed where to be Purged and the woman had found herself trapped into the very system she was working for. She had probably thought that Éclair will probably have an answer…and Éclair had seen the desperation in the woman's eyes.

_Talk about a case of bad luck, _she thought.

The door whooshed open drawing Éclair's attention. She had expected to find the Colonel again, but it wasn't the pink haired woman.

"Basch?" she said, more like surprised to see him here.

Basch stepped in and the door whooshed close behind him. He was still dressed in his same outfit that she had last saw him thought it looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days.

"Éclair," he said.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"Is Vaan alright?"

Éclair stared at him.

"What makes you think that I was with him?"

"The Sanctum captured you in front of _my_ family house Éclair," Basch told her, "And I know Vaan was the one who led you there, but you were the only one that made it out…I was just asking about his welfare."

Éclair narrowed her eyes.

"I can't trust you Basch," she said, "You betrayed me back at the Ruins."

The soldier sighed.

"And I'm regretting that decision ever since then," he said, "I know something is going on with the Colonel ever since I've found you and her passed out. I've seen her favoring her arm…I don't know what is going on but I keep thinking something bad is going to happen to her."

The soldier looked up at her.

"Vaan is my little brother," Basch told her, "I have promised my dad on his deathbed that I will look after him…but, I've been doing so poorly. I won't be surprised if he hates my guts now."

Éclair stayed silent.

"I'm not asking you to trust me again," Basch told her, "I just want to know if Vaan is still…alive."

"He is."

Basch looked up at her.

"Vaan is still alive," Éclair told him, "He is with Paine and probably AVALANCHE."

Basch seemed to relax greatly, hearing this.

"Barret will look after him," he said, nodding to himself.

"Now that you have what you came for," Éclair told him, "Why don't you leave now?"

Basch looked at her.

"For what it's worth Éclair," he said, "I'm sorry about betraying you."

Then the man walked out of the room, leaving her in the room.

* * *

**Palumpolum**

The following day, Vaan, Tifa Paine and Zack found themselves entering an old abandoned warehouse. As he had promised them the previous night, Zack had wakened them up early this morning and had driven them to this location here.

"Are you sure he's here Zack?" Paine asked him.

"Yes," Zack told her.

Then a man stepped out from a door, whistling a tune. Vaan recognized him. It was the same man from two years ago, thought now Vaan saw that he had a light bear unlike last time. Then the man's eyes found them and stopped dead in his track, his brown eyes widening a little seeing them here.

"Jacques," Zack said.

"_Zackary_," the man boomed quickly walking forward, taking the young man in a bear hug before letting go, "You could have told me you were coming for a visit."

Zack chuckled a little.

"Well, it was on a short notice."

The man, Jacques, smirked slightly.

"I'm sure," he said, his eyes taking in the group that was with Zack, and Vaan found that his eyes stopped on Tifa for a few moments before moving to Paine.

"Well, well, The Lockhart sisters," he said, grinning, "Always a pleasure to have young beauties in my presence."

Paine sighed as if he couldn't believe the man and Tifa let out a giggle.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she said.

"Well, I had a few girlfriends in the past," Jacques told her winking at her, "I can say it gets me very far."

"Jacques, there is a reason I sought you out you know," Zack told him.

Jacques turned his attention toward him.

"I thought so," he said, "So what do you need."

"We need to get to Eden…_under the radar," _Zack told him.

"Planning to cause some troubles eh Zack?" Jacques told him, "Well under the radar is a pretty big thing. But don't worry I got just the thing for you. It could get you in Eden under an hour."

"That will be great," Zack told him, "So where is it?"

"Come with me,"

They followed Jacques toward the end of the warehouse and the man put a control in the lock and the ground in front of them opened as a ship started to rise out of the ground. It was small, and foreign in designs.

"This is a _Pulsian_ ship," Paine said, looking at it, her eyes showing her shock, "How did you get your hands on this?"

Jacques chuckled.

"Let's just say _some_ people are really bad at poker," he said.

Paine glanced at the man.

"I'm serious?"

"So am I."

Zack had already run inside the ship probably inspecting it and Vaan had followed him. He was shocked at how modern everything was. Everything Pulsian was about thousands of years old.

"I've modified it a little," Jacques told him following after them, "Not something I will like to try again. But with a little paint and a good mechanic, _Bam!_ You have this."

"How can I repay you Jacques?" Zack said, looking at the man in gratitude.

The man smirked.

"Just a little thank you for saving my ass back then," he said, "and when you come back, I want free drinks at the Seventh Heaven."

"You've got it," Tifa told him.

Now all inside the ship, Paine took the pilot seat and in seconds the ship was flying out of the warehouse and into the sky. Jacques stood there looking at them go before he smirked slightly.

_I wonder how this one is going to play out…well, better go take care of my garden, _he thought.

The man walked back toward his garden.

He had work to do.

**Next time: **The Pulsian delegation arrives in Eden and one of Cocoon's darkest secret is about to be revealed...

**Yeah, finallly updating again...i'm glad that you are still with me on this fic. Hope you enjoy.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	19. Secrets

**A new update...UPDATE.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Nineteen

Secrets

"_We now bring you update upon the event that had caused the lockdown of Palumpolum," _a announcer woman said, "_The Sanctum Armed Forces are still not giving us any information on the cause of what had caused them to siege Palumpolum, only the word that who they were looking for had been caught._

_As a fugitive of the Sanctum and an enemy of Cocoon, the culprit will be purged by the end of the day on the order of our beloved Primarch Dysley…."_

Vaan sighed.

"They are still not releasing the location," he said.

"Maybe they're doing this as hush-hushed as possible," Zack told him, "Don't want to cause a panic by telling the public that a Pulsian got unto Cocoon right underneath their noses."

"Maybe," Tifa said, "But it's unreal that a Pulsian had managed to get on Cocoon."

"Unreal is about right," Vaan said, "Hey Paine, how far are we from Eden?"

Their pilot, Paine glanced back toward him.

"We should be arriving soon," she said, "I'm amazed that this ship can travel this fast considering how _old_ Pulsian technology is."

"Well, Jacques did say he made a few adjustment to it," Zack said.

"I think he was lying," Paine said.

"What makes you think so?"

"A ship can't be repaired by only one man," Paine said, "It will take years for it to happen…and most of the things here, it's top of the line stuff. How did he get his hands upon them?"

"We don't know much about him to tell you the truth," Tifa said, now sounding thoughtful.

"However he does it," Vaan said, "He gave us something to go save Éclair. That's good enough for me."

Paine scoffed.

"Of course you'll say that," she said.

Vaan give her a glance but didn't say anything.

_What's wrong with her?_

Tifa must have noticed for she walked forward beside her sister and started to talk with her.

"Hey Vaan," Zack said, "Come here and help me with this."

Vaan got off his seat and found Zack seating in the corner of the ship. He was looking at some stuff in front of him and he got the devices out.

"Manadrives," he said smirking at him, "Military version."

"Where did you find them?" Vaan asked, not able to keep shock out of his voice.

"There is a box back here filled with a lot of stuff," Zack told him, "Guns, grenades manadrives and gunblades."

Vaan looked at the large box before looking back up at Zack.

"Okay this is seriously freaking me out," he said, "All of this is for Jacques?"

"Probably," Zack said.

"Was he smuggling them or something?" Vaan asked him.

"Don't know," Zack chuckled pulling out a gunblade, "But it works in our favor."

Vaan looked down at the ammunition they had found.

_Where the hell did Jacques get all of these?_

* * *

"What's the matter with you and Vaan?" Tifa asked Paine.

The silver haired girl glanced at her sister.

"What do you mean?"

"Paine don't try to weasel yourself out of this," Tifa told her, "I know you better than that. Something happened between you and Vaan and you're going to tell me what it is?"

Paine sighed.

_When she gets like this…I know I'm not going to be able to lie about it._

"Before you guys found us," she said, "Me and Vaan…"

"Yeah," Tifa said, leaning in.

"We almost kissed."

Tifa give a glance toward the boys who were discussing something over a box in front of them, meaning they won't be overhearing what they're talking about.

"Really?"

"Now I told you, would you leave me alone for now?" Paine told her.

"No," Tifa said, "This is the kind of stuff you talk with your sister about, what happened next?"

"Nothing," Paine said, "We haven't talked about it…mostly, I think Vaan pretended that it never happened."

Tifa frowned.

"How do you know?"

"Well, he is focusing on finding crazy girl isn't he?" Paine snapped at her.

Tifa stayed silent for a few moments, simply observing her sister.

"You're jealous."

Paine looked at her, eyes wide.

"_What?"_

"That must be it," Tifa said, "you're jealous of the Pulsian…who must be a girl. You're jealous of the attention Vaan is giving her."

"Well you saw him," Paine said, "Isn't that what he is doing?"

Tifa shook her head.

"Have you guys even talked about it?" she asked Paine.

"There is nothing to talk about," Paine said.

"Paine, you've got to talk to him about it," Tifa told her, "If you don't, you'll never know if he feels the same way about you."

Paine didn't say anything but simply tightened her grip unto the ship's controls. Tifa noticing that she wasn't answering caused to sigh softly before she stood up and walked back toward the boys. Paine sighed to herself when her sister was gone.

_Could Tifa be right? _

But Paine quickly shook her head.

_Now is not the time, _she thought, _I'll talk to him when I got the chance…_

Nodding to herself, Paine focused her attention toward the front.

* * *

**Eden**

The _Lindblum _was landing upon the Eden Sanctum Headquarters. Many soldiers were approaching it, seeing that it was a Cavalry ship. The ship engines were cut and then the ramp was lowered, showing Colonel Lightning Farron and Basch Bartholomew, a sergeant of the Cavalry.

In the middle of the two of them was a person dressed in Purge robes the two sleeves joined together, the hood shadowing the person's face.

"A delegation is already waiting for your arrival Colonel," a soldier said, saluting her.

Lightning frowned slightly.

"I didn't order for one," she said.

"Primarch Dysley had sent it," the soldier said, "with strict orders of bringing the prisoner to him. He also ordered yours and Sergeant Bartholomew presence."

Basch seemed confused.

"Did the Primarch say why?"

"No Sergeant," the soldier said, "If you will follow me."

"Of course soldier," Lightning said, taking hold of the robed figure beside her.

They've walked toward where the groups of car were waiting and Lightning noticed many reporters and cameras that were floating about.

"Let's get inside," Lightning said, pulling the Pulsian into the car with into which she followed and Basch did too.

"Get us to the Primarch's Building," she said.

The driver nodded and the car took off into the street.

* * *

"Guys," Paine said suddenly, "Listen to this."

She had turned on the TV.

"_Images coming from Eden at this very moment," _the announcer voice over said, "_The Cavalry ship known as _The Lindblum _had just landed a few minutes ago and we were lucky to get some of the images here."_

The camera was high in the air, and it zoomed in toward three people who were arriving by a car. Vaan had approached and saw the robed figure being pushed inside one of the car by Colonel Lightning and the Cavalry soldier who had looked around at this and Vaan sharp intake of breath.

Paine knew why he had done this, for she had recognized who it was.

"Basch," Vaan said.

"Keep it on," Zack told her, "That way we will know where they are taking her."

Paine nodded.

"At least we know they are in Eden," she said.

Vaan was scowling.

The image of his brother standing there had brought his own hatred for the older boy. At least he knew that the girl was still alive…

_Hang on Éclair, we're coming for you._

* * *

The delegation approached through the street of Eden and was now coming to a stop in front of a large building. It was all white, similar to the other buildings of Eden and shining brightly into the morning sun and the large white gates opened letting in the car that Lightning Basch and the Pulsian occupied enter the ground while the rest simply stopped in front of the large gates.

Lightning stepped out, glancing around.

They had ships flying about of the large building, probably for security and she pulled the Pulsian by the arm outside of the car. Basch had gotten out by the other side of the car, looking up toward the building an amazement look upon his face.

"So this is the Primarch seat of Power," he said.

"Yes," Lightning said, "Your first time in there."

Basch nodded.

Lightning took hold of the Pulsian's arm and the trio walked in toward the building which they stepped inside. They walked straight for the elevator which took them up.

The Colonel found herself getting anxious. She had never felt that way before when she was about to meet the Primarch, and it made her wonder why. She glanced toward the Pulsian who had even resisted. It was like the girl was accepting her fate that she was about to be killed by them.

But the Pulsian and Lightning known that the Colonel herself was branded by the same Pulsian magic as she was and that as the Pulsian had told her, was to destroy Cocoon.

_Even if she dies, I will still be marked by that Curse, _Lightning thought, _it_ _will mean that Cocoon's destruction will happen, sooner or later._

The elevator come up to a stop and the double door opened showing the long hallway into which beyond was the Primarch's room. Lightning took hold of the woman's arm and led her straight through even thought Lightning's anxiety started to grow.

_This is for the good of Cocoon, _she thought.

But even her reasoning didn't appease her anxiety. It make it grew even more.

_Calm yourself down, _she thought, _You are a soldier. Act like it._

The large door opened in front of her.

Lightning and the other two stepped inside the room.

It was circular and extremely wide with the design drawn on the ground. It had a painting of the previous Primarchs on the walls and right across them, seated Primarch Dysley. The old man was dressed in white robes and a staff leaning beside him at arm's length. His aged face showed that he was deep in thoughts before his attention was drawn toward them. On his head was a hat which had white veil hanging from it.

"Primarch Dysley," Lightning saluted.

The man turned his eyes toward her and Lightning felt as if she was being X-rayed, almost as if he could see right through her. The man showed no sign of the person that Lightning knew prior everything.

"Remove her hood Colonel," the Primarch ordered.

Lightning frowned slightly before doing as the man commanded. The hood fell off from the Pulsian's face and the woman glanced at Lightning before turning her attention forward, her eyes observing the Primarch.

"A Pulsian upon Cocoon," he said, observing the woman all the while staying seated upon his seat, "One whose face predates the fall of the world below."

Lightning frowned slightly.

_What is he talking about?_

The Primarch stood up his hand taking hold of his staff.

But before he could say anything more, a bullet slammed straight into his chest causing him to stumble back, a look of surprise crossing his face. Then two more bullets slammed upon him causing the man to fall back onto the ground.

Lightning stood there, her eyes widening in shock before she launched herself forward toward the fallen man.

"_Primarch Dysley_," she cried, touching his shoulder.

A pool of blood was slowly appearing fro below the man and she didn't need anything else to know that he was dead. The Colonel turned her attention toward Basch who had his handgun out and was now aiming it straight at her.

"Basch, _what have you done?"_

"Fixing a mistake," he said, "Now hand over the robe control unless you want to die also."

Lightning gritted her teeth.

"Hand it over Lightning," he said.

The woman stayed where she was.

"You killed the Primarch Basch," Lightning yelled, "_You've killed the Primarch_."

Without Lightning's knowledge, the brand that was on her forearm had started to glow a bright blue color through her clothes and in her anger it exploded out into a large pulse of magic throwing both Éclair and Basch backward as they landed upon the ground.

Basch was the first to get on his feet, as he looked at her, his eyes widened in shock and the Pulsian, Éclair's eyes narrowed slightly.

"W…What are you…?"

Then laughter started to echo around them…an amusing laughter causing the trio to look around themselves to locate the source and Lightning can only feel shock for the voice that was laughing was the Primarch's voice.

_This…this isn't possible…_

Then a light appeared right behind her causing Lightning to jump from it and pulled out her gunblade to defend her from it but the sight in front of her caused her to freeze in shock…

_No…No way, _she thought, _Not…possible…_

There standing all in his glory, was the Primarch Dysley himself, the light coming from around his body, the ghost of his laughter still visible on his face.

"Do you believe that such humane ways are enough to kill me," he said, "Unfortunately for you, I am more than just a man."

**How is the Primarch still alive? Lightning is seeing an ugly truth about the world she protect...a truth that can shatter everything she thought she knew...Next chapter: **Instrument of Fate

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	20. Instrument of Fate

**Hey guys new chapter enjoy**

Chapter Twenty

Instrument of Fate

The trio was standing there, stupefied at what just took place. In front of their very eyes the Primarch of Cocoon had just used magic...the very thing that the world he lead oppose…something was _very _wrong here.

"P…Primarch Dysley?" Lightning gasped out, "How...?"

The man turned his gaze toward her, but simply smirked.

"What is the matter Colonel?" he said, "Do you not believe what you see in front of your eyes."

The Colonel simply stepped away from the man, her mouth working but nothing was coming out. She was too shocked to even say anything. Basch raised his pistol at him again.

"How is it that you can use magic?" he said, "Are you a Pulsian?"

The Primarch laughed out again.

"Magic is a gift given by us passed down to the humans that lived upon Gaia," he said, "both you Farrons know of what I speak of. The servant of the Fal'Cie, humans chosen to serve and protect us when we are at our most pathetic state."

Éclair stepped forward.

"So you're an l'Cie…same as me," she said.

Dysley started to laugh again.

"Oh, child, perish the thought," he said, "Do you really believe that one such as I will bow down to anyone. We are our own masters and guardian of the one that protect Cocoon from within. You l'Cie were created because the prophecy of Cocoon's demise is at hand."

Basch blinked.

"Prophecy?" he whispered.

"A prophecy foretells that this world will crash upon Pulse upon Orphan's awakening," Dysley told them, "The one that the Father created to sustain this world afloat."

Lightning blinked having heard that name before.

"_Orphan_?"

"Orphan is the sustaining force that holds Cocoon afloat in the skies," Dysley said, "You have had the dream…you know what you must summon into this world if you want to destroy Orphan for a Fal'Cie cannot be killed by mere l'Cie. What a tragedy, for the Fal'Cie to be killed by his own chosen protectors, the l'Cie."

Dysley suddenly appeared behind them.

"One of you l'Cie is destined to slain Orphan and brings about the World's end," he said, "The end of life as you human know it."

"I _won't_ destroy Cocoon," Éclair yelled at him coming at him with a punch.

But Dysley had disappeared again appearing by his chair.

"So what are you exactly if you aren't an l'Cie?" Éclair asked, glaring at the man.

"How ironic," Dysley said, raising his hand toward Éclair.

The latter feel her brand burns as she put a hand against it, letting out a grunt of pain.

"You of all ask me this question Éclair Farron," he continued, "Seraphelim would have been saddened you have forgotten about her after she had chosen you."

He lowered his hand and the burn subsided.

"I'm more than a man," Dysley continued, "I am the Guardian of Cocoon, tasked by the Maker to guard this world from threat that seeks to destroy it, either from within and from out."

In his hand he holds up a small control in his hand.

"And you are _all_ threat to Cocoon," he said before pressing down upon it.

All around them, an alarm started to blare all around them as the trio glanced around themselves.

"W…What is going on?" Basch said.

"The master alarm," Lightning whispered.

"I have summoned all of the Armed Forces of Cocoon here," he said, "I wonder what will they said when they find out that the l'Cie has attacked their beloved Primarch and learn of two soldier's betrayal."

Suddenly the Primarch fall downs upon his knees as blood started to appear on his white clothes…the same place Basch had shot him to.

"Run _l'Cie_," he laughed, "You won't be escaping your fate."

Basch pulled on Éclair's arm.

"We have to get out of here," he said.

He pulled the woman after him but Éclair's attention was on Lightning. The Colonel was standing still, as if she could actually believe what had just happened…like her entire world had being turned upside down but she was too shocked to even move…

So Éclair turned away from Basch's grip and took hold of Lightning's arm.

"We need to go," she said.

Lightning looked at her, her face still reads shock upon it.

"C'mon," Éclair said.

* * *

"We're here," Paine said.

The group can see the city of Palumpolum in the distance.

"Guys, something is going down in Palumpolum," Tifa said.

Vaan who was standing beside Paine's chair turned toward the girl was seating. He quickly walked toward it and stood beside him.

"What is it?"

"Listen to this," Tifa said turning up the volume.

"…_No words of what just happened in the Primarch building but the alarm had started to blare seconds ago," _the announcer said, "_The only time this alarm was ever used was thirty years ago when the Primarch Crescent was attacked…we can only hope that this is not the case with Primarch Dysley."_

"The Primarch attacked?" Zack whispered, "You don't think…"

"If crazy girl did attack the Primarch," Paine said, "Then she is as crazy as I thought."

"But why would she attack the Primarch?" Vaan asked, "It doesn't make any senses."

"Actually it does," Zack said, "If she is Pulsian, she had a pretty good reason to attack the Primarch."

"You're judging her because of her blood again," Vaan said, frustrated, "How many times do I have to tell you she isn't like that?"

"And you think you know her?" Tifa asked.

Vaan nodded.

"I know her long enough to know that she won't do something like that," he said.

He didn't notice the exchanged glances Tifa and Paine threw each other.

"What now?" Paine asked.

"We head for the Primarch's Building," Vaan said, "We'll try to pick up Éclair there and from the look of it; we need to get there…_fast."_

He glanced up at Paine who nodded at him and increased the ship's speed.

* * *

**Primarch's Building**

The trio of fugitives was running through the hallway leading them toward the elevator and Basch quickly started to try to summon it by pressing the button quickly.

"Do we go down or up?" he asked her.

"I don't know," Éclair said, "I've never been here before."

Basch turned toward Lightning who was leaning against a wall beside them, still in shock probably from what she had just learned.

"You don't seem as shocked as she is," Éclair asked him.

Basch chuckled.

"I don't think about it," he said, "Deal with it later…but I wasn't as close to the Primarch as her….so the shock isn't as big as it could have been."

Éclair glanced toward Lightning.

The soldier seemed to look totally lost. It was like she wasn't even aware of what to do anymore, and Éclair found that she could feel pity for the soldier. She had seen how desperate Lightning had been when she had been asking about the brand and now the very man she had looked up to had simply turned his back against her.

She approached the woman.

"Lightning,"

The woman looked at her.

"I'm sorry," Éclair said.

Lightning didn't even answer her.

"Look…" Éclair started when a loud bang drew their attention and the trio noticed soldiers appearing right down the hall from them.

"_Shit_," Basch said, quickly pulling them with him.

The two soldiers that had landed through the window started to fire at them and the bullets slammed upon the walls as they moved.

"We have three suspects, one is wearing Purge robes," they heard a voice said, "and they're heading toward the roof."

The trio continued toward the roof with Basch leading them straight up the stairs. It was clear that the man was panicking a little.

"We will be cornered into the roof you know that right," Éclair said.

"I'm thinking," Basch said.

Then he turned toward Lightning.

"Where are the emergency exits located?"

Lightning looked up at him.

"What?"

"We need to find a way to escape from here," he said, "If you don't notices it or not, we are all enemy of Cocoon here…and the entire army is after us."

Lightning frowned slightly.

"T…There is a underground passageway that leads to the backstreet of the city," she said, "We can use the emergency stair way to get here….I have used it before, so I know where it is."

"Good," Basch said, "lead the way."

Éclair frowned a little, "Let's go then."

"We might meet some soldiers there," Lightning said, "If they are actually taking hold of the building…"

"I'm ready to fight," Éclair said.

Lightning simply glanced at her before taking the lead of the team. She let them through a series of hallway that adjacent with the other corridors. Éclair glanced toward the woman and noticed that she was masking her emotions, now completely focused upon her task. She knew that the woman was ignoring what she was feeling at the moment.

She was doing what she knew best.

Being a soldier.

"Here it is," Lightning said.

They had arrived in front of a large double door and an automated pad was beside it. Lightning approached the pad and typed a code in. The light of the door shifted from red to green.

"At least my code still work," she said.

"Maybe our luck will turn around after this," Basch told her.

Lightning didn't say anything but walked forward through the door, leaving Basch to stare after her confused and glanced at Éclair.

"She's doing what she does best," Éclair said.

"What?"

Éclair simply shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand."

Éclair passed him, leaving Basch to follow after her. Lightning looked like the most controlled person here but she knew that the soldier was still in shock…trying to block everything by being a soldier.

"_Purge deportees," _a voice said.

A group of soldiers was coming straight toward them with their weapons ready to fire and from the look of it, S.A. soldiers. The one in the lead stopped in said.

"_Halt_, it's the Colonel," he said.

Lightning stayed still as the soldier approached him.

"We've received words of a Purge deportee here," he said, "Are you taking hold of her at the moment?"

Lightning stayed silent and Basch hand was still holding his gun, and Éclair was ready to use her magic if need be. Then the soldier's radio started to crackle.

"Yes, this is Sergeant Wilfred," he said.

The words from the radio were clear for everyone to hear.

"_Primarch Dysley had ordered that the Colonel Lightning is in league with the Pulsian enemy and have attempted to assassinate him. Colonel Lightning is to be put down …"_

The soldier's eyes turned toward Lightning and before he could even move, Basch had fired a shot straight at him, hitting him on the chest. Éclair used her magic taking out three other soldiers as one of them raised his weapon straight at Lightning taking a shot.

Lightning do her name justice as she suddenly moved sideways, dodging the bullets and as she was sending a punch a bright blue light appeared upon her forearm as it took over her hand. She slammed it upon the man's face creating an icy shield around the soldier throwing him back.

Lightning stared down at her hand seeing the brand shinning through her clothes before disappearing.

"W…What did I just do?"

"You used magic," Basch whispered.

Lightning continued to stare at the arm as if it was something foreign. Éclair approached her.

"That's the power of the l'Cie," she said, "When we are chosen for a Focus, the Fal'Cie blessed us with the gift of magic."

Lightning looked at her, before walking off.

"Is that so," she whispered.

They continued throughout the large structure, heading straight toward elevator.

"That will take us back up above ground," Lightning said, "Let's hope the place is still clear."

The trio stepped inside.

"To where after that,"

Lightning shrugged.

"If the Army _is_ after us," she said, "Then, there is not many places in Cocoon that want to help a fugitive."

Then the elevator started to rise toward the high ceiling.

**Where would fate lead the three unlikely companions?**

**Next time: **Run or die

**AN: ****Hey guys, what do you think should be the Colonel's Eidolon? Should i give her the Shiva Sisters or give her an Eidolon made from the top of my head or give me a suggestion? **

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	21. Run or die

**Hey guys, new update here. Enjoy and review and to answer Light's question, yes i had put myself as a character in the story, after all, i did the same for the prequel.**

**Anyway, Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-One

Run or die

The elevator arrived at the surface of a large opening in the middle of the Eden with the buildings all around them. The sunlight was shining brightly as Lightning, Éclair and Basch walked out of it, looking around themselves for sign of the Army but they were none.

"That's odd," Basch said softly.

Éclair had to agree with him. If the Army was looking for them, then where were they?

"Let's go before they arrive," Lightning said, quickly walking forward.

They walked across the large place but before they could get out however, a large shadow passed over them causing them to look up toward the sky.

"_Shit_," Basch swore.

A large Sanctum warship was hovering right above them and they were sending out a lot of machines all around them and even more soldiers were running from the side with their weapons aiming straight at them.

"Any ideas?"

"None," Lightning said holding her gunblade in her hand.

Then a voice was speaking to them.

"_To think you would ally yourself with the enemy Lightning Farron. What will your sister say?"_

Lightning looked up at the voice.

"Rygdea," she swore under her breath.

"_Get ready to fire on my mark," _Rygdea continued, "_They have harmed our Primarch. This is an execution."_

The trio can hear the guns cocking around them, and Éclair swallowed thickly feeling her hands shaking a little.

Then an explosion drew their attention toward one of the building, the blast was strong enough to knock a few soldiers to their back, and Éclair can feel her eyes narrow in confusion.

"Who…?"

* * *

From where the explosion had happened, soldiers were coughing and disoriented from the blast. Then a person stepped out of the smoke, dressed all in black with a coat upon his body and the person launched himself toward the soldiers punching them and taking them down swiftly.

"C'mon Tifa," he said.

A young woman stepped from the debris, carrying a rocket launcher on her back quickly ran forward and pulled the large weapon out and aimed it toward the craft that was hovering right across them and pressed the trigger.

With a hiss, the shot fired out and slammed against the side of the craft creating an explosion pushing the ship sideway.

"All right Paine, time to bring the rain," Tifa said, speaking through the radio in her ear.

"_Right on," _Paine voice said over the radio.

* * *

From behind Éclair, Lightning and Basch a small unfamiliar ship appeared from the Eden skyline and was now opening fire upon the soldiers who were quickly taking hit and then the large ship that had been damaged from the earlier was hit the most from the hits.

"_Pull up," _Rygdea was saying, "_Pull up now."_

Basch and Éclair had started to attack them as Basch used his gun and Éclair used her magic to take down soldiers. Lightning was firing at the soldiers with her gun blade in gun mode and she swiftly switched to her blade mode to cut down any soldiers that were still close to her.

Then she turned to see the small unfamiliar ship was landing and a hoverbike come flying toward them with two people upon it, and landing right beside them. A dark haired young man was driving it, dressed in a black coat and dark pants and was even wearing boots. The girl behind him was dressed similarly but without the coat simply in a black outfit.

"Haha, _yeah_," the young man said, getting off, "AVALANCHE send the Sanctum running back to their mommies."

"Zack, Tifa," Basch said looking confused, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, your brother has something to do with it," Zack told him giving him a smirk.

Basch frowned in confusion before the ship side opened and Vaan stepped out with a smile.

"Hey ya miss me?"

Éclair walked forward, shocked.

"Vaan, _what_…?"

Then Paine's voice came from over the speaker.

"_I don't want to break up the reunion but we need to move…_NOW," she said.

"We got company," Zack said, looking behind them.

More soldiers were coming toward them, all of them armed.

"C'mon let's go," Basch said.

They all got inside the ship and Zack closed the door behind him as the soldiers opened fire upon them. Inside both of Lightning's and Éclair brand flared bright blue drawing the people around them attention.

"What on _earth_…?" Tifa said.

Then the ship gave a lurch and all of them had to hang on to something.

"A little _warning_ would have been nice Paine," Vaan yelled.

"_It's not me_," Paine yelled back.

Zack approached her seat.

"_What do you mean it's not you_?"

"The ship is flying by itself," Paine told her.

The silver haired girl was pulling against the control but they weren't moving from their position.

"_What the hell_…did you press on something?"

Paine shook her head.

"I didn't touch anything," she said, gritting her teeth.

The Pulsian ship tore through the sky narrowly avoiding the oncoming buildings.

"Where the hell is it taking us?" Vaan asked.

"I don't know," Paine told him.

Then the ship gives a nasty lurch.

"W…_What the hell was that_?" Éclair asked.

"_We're getting shot at, that's what_," Paine yelled.

Lightning give a glance out of the window and noticed the ship that was following them. She narrowed her eyes slightly, recognizing it instantly.

"Rygdea," she said.

The following ship continued to fire after them and the ship started to spin around, dodging the coming blasts.

"_Damn_," Paine yelled out.

The ship took hold of itself again and turned around heading back toward the city…more ever heading straight back toward the city passing right by the Sanctum ship that was following them causing the said ship to head sideway to avoid a collision.

"_Holy_…" Zack yelled.

Éclair was holding upon where she was seating and glanced toward Lightning who was simply seating into the corner her blue eyes seemed to be fixed upon the front of the ship, looking focused.

"Paine, pull up, you're going to crash into the building," Tifa said.

Paine took hold of the ship's control and started to pull them toward her but the control wouldn't budge.

"I…_I can't_," she said.

"_Everyone, hang on to something," _Vaan yelled.

They saw a building was coming straight for them, and Éclair felt a new type of fear as they headed straight for it and she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable crash that was about to happen…

But it didn't come.

Confused, Éclair reopened her eyes to see that the ship was lowering itself unto the ground and went out of power. She can hear everyone's breathing around her and then someone got the guts to talk…

"What just happen?" Zack asked.

Vaan stepped forward his eyes looking through the large structure that they could see around them. It had a high ceiling, and all metal but the things looked hundreds of years old and they can see the rust upon the metallic structures with their eyes. High above them they can see a lot of metal crisscrossing each other and finally the ceiling where sunlight was coming from.

"Where exactly are we?" he said.

"Want to step out and see?" Tifa asked, "We're not going to see anything by just staying there."

The group walked out of the place, all of them glancing around. Lightning thought had stayed behind them walking slowly. Vaan had glanced back toward the Colonel and looked toward Éclair before returning her glance toward the Colonel again.

"What is it?" Éclair asked him.

"I…I just realize that you two look remarkably alike," he said.

Éclair glanced back at the Colonel.

"I realized that also when we first met," she said.

Then the woman returned her gaze toward him.

"Why did you come back for me?" she asked, "I told you that this little adventure was off."

Vaan glanced at her.

"It didn't make any sense for you to die," he said, "I realized something back then. You said the Fal'Cie chose you to destroy Cocoon right."

Éclair nodded.

"But why would they want to destroy Cocoon?" Vaan asked her, "What would they get out of it?"

Éclair blinked slightly at that.

"I don't know," she said, "But I think it got something to do with Primarch Dysley."

That drew everyone's attention.

"Primarch Dysley?" Zack repeated, not able to keep the confusion out of his voice, "What had happened? Was it that the cause of the alarm today?"

"The Primarch can use magic," Éclair said, "and I don't think he is human either."

"You really want us to believe that?" Tifa asked her.

Basch turned his gaze at her.

"She is telling the truth," He said, "I shot him at point blank…"

"_You shot the Primarch?"_

"It was the only way to get Éclair out of here," Basch snapped, "But he reappeared in this…light and he starts talking about things this Orphan and a prophecy."

"A prophecy?" Tifa repeated.

"A prophecy about Cocoon's destruction," Lightning finished for him, speaking for the first time since she was here.

Everyone turned toward her.

"Are you telling me that the Primarch _knew _about it?" Vaan said, his surprise visible on his face, "Your Focus."

"Seems like it," Éclair told him.

"This is messed up," Paine murmured.

"Can it be stopped?" Zack asked.

Éclair shook her head.

"I don't know."

Lightning walked past them.

"So what do we do next?" Zack asked, looking around.

"Find a way out of here," Lightning told him, coldly, "Unless you have another brilliant idea?"

Zack looked at her, but kept his mouth shut.

Then the woman turned around and walked off.

"What's her problem?" he said.

No one answered her as they started to walk after the soldier.

"Trust a soldier to keep her cool during all of this," Basch said.

"Aren't you one of them?" Vaan snapped at him.

Before Basch could answer, the younger Bartholomew walked off.

* * *

Lightning decided to walk away from them. She still couldn't believe that her entire life had changed in a mere few hours. Just this morning, she had believed that she was going to deliver the Pulsian to the Primarch and get back to her life…but the Primarch had used magic…after Lightning was sure he was shot dead by Basch.

But the Primarch was still alive.

The man she had trusted above anyone had thrown her away like she was nothing and had branded her a fugitive and with that mark against her skin, she was an agent of the enemy.

_There are no other alternative._

She came to a stop in her walk.

_You either complete it or you die._

"There is no hope," she whispered.

She can feel as if something was suffocating her from the inside and she couldn't draw breath…

"Are you okay," a voice said from beside her, as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

Lightning was snapped out of her daze, suddenly glanced toward the girl beside her.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Are you…"

"I said I'm fine, now _back off_," Lightning snapped at her, slapping the hand from her shoulder.

The girl stepped back from her, with both of her hands raised in surrenders. Lightning simply continued to walk toward the direction they had to go until they noticed that a light was displaying in front of them, bathing the surrounding in a soft sapphire blue light.

The entire group looked up toward it, approaching it cautiously.

"What_ is_ that?" Tifa asked, probably asking the question most of them were thinking.

"A gateway," Lightning said.

"Gateway?" Vaan repeated, frowning slightly, "To where?"

"Pulse," the soldier said.

"This will take us to Pulse?" Éclair asked, surprised.

"This place must be the Ark," Lightning said, looking around a little, her blue eyes taking in the rusty place around them, "This was how the expedition to Pulse was sent out of Cocoon. But shortly after, the Sanctum closed the Ark off, burying it under Eden…but even when they hid it, it would seem that they couldn't close the Gateway."

"More Pulse magic huh," Paine murmured.

Basch was looking behind them.

"If we go back, the Army will be waiting for us," he said.

"Are you telling me you guys are _willing_ to go to Pulse?" Paine asked, looking around them all.

Vaan chuckled.

"My great grandfather went to Pulse and he describes it as an untamed wildlife," he said, looking at the Gateway, "Time to see it for my own eyes."

"Pulse or bust," Zack said, "I vote we go…at least, no one will be trying to kill us there."

They all seem to agree with that and then the same ship that had brought them to the Ark in the first place lowered itself beside the group and the ramp opened and the group walked inside of it. The ramp closed behind them and the Pulsian ship powered up and then rose from the ground and then flew straight into the Gateway.

All the while, none of them had noticed the small white owl that was perched above them, observing the entire encounter before taking off.

**The party flee Cocoon...into the world below of Pulse. Now that their home is turned against them, will they find the answer they are looking for? And will Colonel Lightning befriend the group or will she crumble in her despair?**

**Next time: **Pulse

**AN: Wow, twenty-one chapter in this one already? Seems just like yesterday i started this Saga. Both Farron Sisters and Final Fantasy Reverse XIII are my proudest work apart from EVANGELION FIGHTER and the Hunter and Vampire Series. I'm glad that i brought this story for you guys, and i hope you will stay still it done.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	22. Pulse

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this story. Hope you had enjoyed the story so far.**

**Now onward and read.**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Pulse

Light was all they could see as the ship flew through the Gateway out of Cocoon. Everyone was seating upon their seats, and Paine was holding upon the controls gritting her teeth slightly. The ship was shaking vibrating against the current of light was that flashing through them…

Then the light was dispersed into a large blinding white light causing everyone to shield their eyes away from it.

"What the…?" Zack said.

Éclair removed her hand from her eyes, as she looked through the frontal sight since the bright light wasn't fading away. It took her a second to realize that it was sunlight, stronger than the one that was upon Cocoon, and she can feel the heat from where she was seating.

She approached it, taking a stand beside Paine's seat, looking toward the land that was extending right in front of her.

_T…This is Pulse, _she thought.

Miles and miles of green were extending as far as the eyes could see and a sky filled with clouds and many other things that were flying within it also, but were too far to make out their shapes. Her eyes shifted toward the grounds seeing tall trees and large cliffs of lands in the distance.

"Look over there," Vaan suddenly said.

They were flying above an herb of long neck creatures with a shell upon their backs. Even in the distance it was no doubt that they were massive and even heard the loud below coming from one of them.

"What is that?" Lightning said, suddenly pointing toward something in the distance.

Everyone's attention was turned toward a large shape, almost like a snake and it was flying in the distance all the while getting closer and closer.

"I don't know," Paine said, "And it seems to be coming straight for us."

Paine was right, the large creature was coming straight for them and she had to swerve the ship sideway to avoid a head on collision with a large pair of jaws that had snapped open, large enough to swallow them whole.

"_What the hell is that_?" Basch yelled, as the creature large shadow passed by them.

"I don't know and I sure don't want to find out," Paine said quickly pushing the ship as far away from it as possible.

The ship quickly flew through the air and they hear a loud roar in the distance coming closer to them…

"Shit, it's catching up," Zack yelled.

The words were hardly out of his mouth when the ship gives a violent shake and Tifa let out a scream as the back was ripped right out, giving out toward the large Pulse sky. From behind them, the large creature was flying, the back of the ship still visible in its massive jaws.

"_Everyone hang on to something_," Paine yelled.

The damaged ship was now spinning wildly in the air smoke coming out of it as Paine tries to hang on to the controls but it was a difficult work…

"_NO_, _TIFA_," Vaan yelled.

Éclair quickly glanced toward the back, seeing the dark haired girl was slipping backward, and the fear was visible through Tifa's eyes as she was slipping away from them, her hands trying to grab at something but it was no use. In that instant, a face flashed in Éclair's mind and she can feel her body moving on its own to help the girl but…

"_TIFA_," Zack yelled extending a hand toward her.

But the girl was thrown out of the ship, screaming all the way.

"_NOOOOOO_," Zack screamed.

But then, Éclair threw herself out of the ship and free falling after the girl, thousands of feet into the air as she found the still falling Tifa who was spinning in the air still screaming. Placing her body similar to a torpedo, Éclair was now cursing through the air, aiming straight toward Tifa with both of her arms opened ready to catch the girl.

Then she heard a roar from behind her, causing the girl to glance back seeing that the large creature that had attacked them was now coming straight toward both of their falling forms.

"_Tifa_," Éclair yelled.

The girl head turned at the voice and Éclair can see the surprise behind her large brown eyes, surprises which quickly turned to fear when she noticed what was behind her. When she got close enough, Éclair threw her arms around Tifa's form.

"Got you," she said.

"It's coming after us," Tifa yelled in her ear.

"I know," Éclair said, "_Just hold on_."

Then pinkish light was appearing around Lightning's body as a large symbol appeared around them and then Odin's large body materialized around them and quickly took its Gestalt mode as Éclair took hold of its large blade.

Tifa was now seating upon Odin's back, holding upon the horse's neck like a lifeline with Éclair standing upon it, looking up toward the large jaws that was coming after them its jaw wide open.

"_Oh Maker_," Tifa yelled, closing her eyes.

"**Eidolon Thundara,"** Éclair yelled.

Lightning strikes slammed upon the large jaws causing the creature to yell out in pain at the power behind it and it went into another direction. Éclair was huffing out slightly at how much power that was launched right now.

The large creature was flying away from them, its body snaking in the air in s shape. Tifa glanced at it as her breath was coming in short gasp probably from almost dying today.

"Are you okay?" Éclair asked her, glancing at the dark haired girl.

Not having her voice back, Tifa simply nodded.

Éclair glanced toward the smoke in the distance from them.

"Odin, make for that smoke," she told the Eidolon.

The large horse gives a snorting sound before launching forward and Tifa tightened her grip around the neck.

* * *

Vaan was walking out of the wreckage, well more like crawling out since the ship had fallen to its side. All around him he can hear the groan of the rest of the group.

"Anybody hurt?" he heard Zack called out.

They were groans of protest but other wises everyone seems to be fine.

"Basch,"

"I'm here,"

"Soldier girl?"

"Shut up," Lightning grumbled.

"Paine?"

"Yo," Paine said.

Vaan stood up glancing around himself. He couldn't believe that he was actually here, in the lower world of Pulse. The world that his own grandfather had explored many years ago and something about Pulse seemed different from Cocoon. He could see by just standing there and knew that this world will be a different experience than Cocoon.

Vaan glanced around himself.

"Zack, let's get the weapons out of the ship," Basch said, "Some of them might still be useful."

Zack who was sightseeing as well as everyone turned around at the call of his name before nodding. Vaan frowned slightly at this.

"Who made you the boss?"

Basch looked at him.

"You abandoned us remember," Vaan continued, not bothering to keep his anger out of his voice, "You have no right to be here."

"Vaan…," Basch started.

"Alright _that's enough_," Lightning snapped, the authority in her voice shutting everyone up.

She walked forward.

"Basch, Zack you continue what you were doing," Lightning said, looking toward the two, "And you, go join your little girlfriend."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Vaan snapped, "Ordering me around?"

Lightning hand had automatically gone for the gunblade handle that was hanging behind her but she stopped herself from pulling it out.

"Look, none of us had any experience on how to survive on Pulse," Lightning told him, taking hold of his clothes, "We hardly been here a day and we've already been attacked with two of our own missing. Just do what you're told."

She then pushed him back and Vaan fall down upon his back.

"All we have to do now is survive," she said, looking down at him her blue eyes showing no warmth within them and Vaan was taken aback at how much the face resembled Éclair's. The two were really like twins.

"Fighting among ourselves is certainly _not _one of those ways," she said.

She then turned around walking off toward where Basch and Zack were the two holding weapons and inspecting them.

Vaan stayed on the ground tightening his hand into a fist. Then he heard footsteps approaching him and a hand was on his shoulder.

"C'mon Vaan," Paine said, "Get up."

He let Paine help him up.

"C'mon we've got to find some shelter," Lightning said, "or at least set up a camp…if the other two survived they'll find us."

No one argued against her logic. She was the soldier after all, with more experience in leading a group of people considering she used to be a Colonel and the group found it easier to just let her lead.

* * *

Odin landed upon the ground, as the two got off from his back and then he disappeared from sight in a pink light. Tifa glanced around them and noticed that the sun was already setting in the background and Éclair's brand was shining through her armor before simply disappearing from sight.

"What was that?" Tifa asked, "That large horse."

"It was an Eidolon," Éclair told her glancing toward the young Cocoon girl, "Something we l'Cie can summon."

Tifa nodded at her before glancing around herself taking in the sight, before her wine red eyes shifted toward the sky.

"It's so far away," she whispered.

Éclair glanced upward to.

A large bronze planet was floating in the sky of Pulse. It simply hovering there, above the world of Pulse, its bronze shell seemingly gleaming in the afternoon sunset.

"C'mon," Éclair said, tapping Tifa's shoulder, "We've got to get back to the others."

Tifa nodded at her and the two set off into a walk, Éclair leading and Tifa following.

"What _was_ that thing?" Tifa asked, "The thing that attacked us I mean?"

"Beats me," Éclair answered, "Probably one of the Natives of Pulse."

That caused Tifa to frown slightly.

"You mean you don't know?" she said.

Éclair shook her head.

"I don't have any memories of Pulse," she said, "But I do know I was born on this world…probably a long time ago."

From behind her, Tifa's eyes widened.

"That must be thought not remembering anything," she said.

Éclair give the girl a backward glance.

"I won't deny it's…difficult," she said.

Eclair then refocused her attention forward once more.

She felt a hand upon her shoulder, causing her to glance at Tifa who was now walking side by side with her.

"I'm sure you'll get them back," the dark haired girl told her with a smile.

Éclair was once again reminded of a face, that was familiar to this girl's and yet, different.

"Thanks Tifa," she whispered.

The dark haired girl nodded at her before walking forward with Éclair following. As they walked through the trees, night had already fallen down and they can hear the wildlife of Pulse around them and Éclair had drawn her blade and hold it in her hands for if they are attacked during their walk.

"Éclair…," Tifa said.

The woman glanced back at her, her eyes curious.

"What is it?"

"Thanks for coming after me," she said.

Éclair looked at her, opening her mouth as if she is going say something but, she closed it.

"Don't mention it,"

She then started to walk forward with Tifa following.

**Seperated from the group, Tifa and Eclair head on, following the smoke of the crash...**

**Next time: **Separated

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	23. Separated

**Here is the following chapter. **

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Separated

The group of unlikely companions had settled around the destroyed ship, probably since it's the closest thing they have that is familiar to them. Zack had a small fire going, having learning it from camping all the time upon the Sunleth Waterscape on Cocoon. They were all seating around the flames.

Basch had put himself on guard duty, with a gunblade in hand seating upon a fallen tree that the ship had demoted during its landing. He and Vaan had stayed out of each other's way and the tension between them was visible by anyone.

Paine, Zack and Vaan were all seating together around the fire and Vaan had his grandfather's journal open upon his lap, reading about all that his grandfather had written about Pulse even thought it wasn't much about the landscape itself, and a few sketch were drawn upon pages, thought Vaan had no idea what they could mean.

Colonel Lightning was seating by herself on the other side of the camp. She hadn't spoken to anyone since she had snapped at Vaan earlier, and no one actually wanted to talk to her either considering she is Sanctum soldier, and was hunting them through all through Cocoon. The woman had her gunblade lying beside her, her head bowed as pink hair shadowed her expression.

If anyone was looking, they would have noticed that her hand was twitching every now and then each time she draw breath.

Vaan sighed to himself, looking out toward the darkness that surrounded them. He was worried about Tifa and Éclair, the two last members of their group that were missing and even thought he hated to think of the worst but…

_They'll be fine Vaan, _he told himself, _They have to be._

"Vaan, are you okay?"

He glanced toward Paine who was looking at him worriedly. Zack was lying down on the ground now, probably tired after today's event.

"Vaan?"

He returned his gaze toward her.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said to her giving her a slight smile, "I'm just worried about Tifa and Éclair."

Paine gives him a nod.

"They're fine," she told him, "They have to be."

Vaan glanced at her again.

Paine must be worried about Tifa's safety since the two were sisters. He get the feeling Paine had said that more to convince herself than to think the worst.

"Today was quite a scare huh," he said trying to lighten up the mood.

Paine shook her head.

"If you count almost dying," she said, "Then yeah. Say, your grandfather didn't say anything about Big Jaws that almost had us for lunch in his journals."

Vaan glanced down at the leather covered book that lay open on his lap.

"I've been searching for it," he said, "But there is nothing about it…most likely he never came across it when he was here."

Paine nodded glancing around herself.

"So this is Pulse huh?" she said, "The world were _magic_ came from."

"According to the Sanctum at least," Vaan told her, poring over his book.

Paine glanced skyward.

There as plain as day was Cocoon. It was a melancholic feeling seeing the world she was born and raised floating so far away from her. The moonlight was shining upon the bronze outside.

"Compared to here," Paine said softly, "Cocoon seems so…foreign."

Vaan glanced at her before looking toward the floating world.

"What do you mean?"

Paine shrugged.

"It's just…feel like something's different," she said, "I can't really put it into words."

A noise drew their attention, but it was only Basch who had gotten off from the fallen tree he had been seating on and stretching a little. Vaan glowered at the man in the distance as he walked back into camp making his way toward the Colonel and kneeling in front of her, both of them speaking softly.

"You got to talk to him you know," Paine told him.

Vaan snapped his attention back toward Paine.

"Why should I?" he asked her, "He betrayed us back at the Ruins remember. We have nothing to talk about."

Paine shook her head.

"Yes you do," she said, "Me and Tifa fight all the times and we talk to each other when we're ready to face the problem. Trust me; you wouldn't want to be parted from your brother on bad terms. We are all on foreign territory right now. All we got now is each other."

Vaan looked down at the book.

He knew that Paine is right in a way. They should join forces together if they are going to survive on Pulse, a place where you make your own safety. They had hardly being there a day when they were attacked by that giant flying thing causing them to miss two of their own.

The young man glanced up toward Cocoon, narrowing his eyes.

They weren't on the floating Planet anymore, not under the Sanctum rules…

They were on their own, and working together to get through this was the best choice.

* * *

Éclair paused in her walk, glancing back toward Tifa who was huffing slightly behind her. They had miscalculated how far the smoke really was and night had fallen upon them during their trek. She could feel herself growing tired after all the magic she had used.

"You're okay?" Tifa asked her, "You suddenly stopped."

"It's useless walking around in the dark," Éclair said, "We can't even see the smoke to guide us anymore, we're going to have to camp somewhere for the night."

Tifa glanced toward the inky black sky.

"You're right," she said, thought reluctantly.

She probably would have wanted for them to find the others before resting.

"We'll find them tomorrow, no need to worry," Éclair told her putting a hand upon the girl's shoulder.

Tifa nodded at her.

Éclair walked toward a tree, pulling out her sword.

"I'll get some firewood," she said, "Try to see if you can find us some place that we can sleep around here."

Tifa glanced around herself.

"I'm…kind of scared to go out there alone," she said.

Éclair looked at the girl's nervous figure beside her, causing her to sigh slightly.

"Alright, you can stay close here," she said, "But you'll help me carry the woods agreed."

"Agreed," Tifa said, and Éclair can hear the relief in her tone.

A few minutes later, the two girls were seating around a fire which Éclair had used magic to light up, warming them up from the cold night air. Tifa had pulled up her knees toward her chest as Éclair seated across her and her sword was in front of her.

The metal was shining slightly in the soft ember light, showing the words that were engraved upon the blade.

"What does it mean?" Tifa asked.

Éclair looked up at her.

"What?"

"Your sword got something written upon it," Tifa said, pointing at it, "What does it mean?"

Éclair looked down at the engraved words.

"It's one of the memories that I can remember," Éclair said, her fingers caressing the blade, "My father created it for me, as a present. The words mean _Honor above all._"

"You must cherish that memory," Tifa said.

Éclair smiled softly.

"With all my heart."

Tifa gives her a smile back before a light yawn makes her way up. Éclair noticed it.

"You can go to sleep," she said, "I'll kept guard."

Tifa nodded at her, putting her blazer on the ground before lying upon it. She simply lied there with her eyes closed and Éclair returned her attention back to her sword, watching the words.

_Dad, _she thought slightly.

* * *

Tifa was woken up during the night.

Blinking a little, the young girl seated up from where she was lying down and glanced around herself. The fire which had been burning brightly when she had went to sleep was now quite low. Then she let out a breath, seeing the mist in front of her.

She was cold.

Éclair was in the same position she was, the only exception was that her head was leaning against the tree behind her. Tifa noticed that the woman had removed some of the armor, knowing that it mustn't be comfortable to sleep in and the sword was lying on the ground beside her hand, for a quick grab in the first sign of danger.

Tifa rubbed her hands together, trying to warm them up but couldn't really feel them at all she glanced around herself in the darkness and quietness of Pulse. It was still unbelievable to her that she was actually on the world beneath Cocoon.

She was brought out of her thought when her body shivered slightly again.

_If I knew I was going to be sleeping outside, I should have brought a blanket, _she thought.

Then her attention was drawn toward Éclair who was still asleep, not looking as if she was even bothered by the cold.

_How does she do it? _Tifa thought in amazement at her.

Tifa got on all four and crawled toward the pink haired woman but as she got close, Éclair's eyes opened, the blue eyes seemingly shining in the darkness.

"W...What are you doing?" she said softly.

"It's cold," Tifa said.

Éclair glanced back at the dying flames.

"The fire is out," she said, sighing, "Come here."

Tifa blinked.

"You can sleep beside me," Éclair told her, "That way, you'll keep warm…I've forgotten how cold it can get to people who aren't used to it."

Tifa crawled until she was right beside the woman and Éclair put her arm around the girl's waist, pulling her close to her.

"You're freezing," Éclair whispered.

"Sorry," Tifa said.

Éclair leaned her head back against the tree.

"Don't worry about it," she said, yawning softly, "Just go back to sleep."

Tifa nodded, leaning her head against Éclair's shoulder. She can feel the woman's warmth body working against the cold around her and in no time, the young girl felt quite warm and it wasn't long before sleep overtakes her again.

* * *

The next morning, Éclair was the first one to wake up as the sunlight streamed around the small trees she was in. She glanced around herself, blinking the sleep out of her eyes before feeling a weight against her body causing her to glance down at it.

Tifa was still fast asleep on her shoulder, the younger girl using her as a pillow. Éclair blinked in confusion as to why she was here before remembering last night. The fire was out completely and she slowly removed herself from the sleeping girl, leaving her beside the tree.

She stretched as she walked around the place, her eyes moving about the sight around her. This was the world she came from, the one she was born into and yet, the memories she had were limited, and even the ones with her father were foggy.

She put a hand against her chest where her brand was located. Involuntarily, her eyes went toward the floating world of Cocoon. Her Focus is to destroy it, but she didn't want to do that, taking the life of thousands if not millions of peoples. She didn't have a heart of stone.

As she watched Cocoon, the surroundings around her changed and then suddenly out of the sky…a explosion came from Cocoon causing her to gasp slightly and then the floating world started to fall out of the sky and Éclair's can feel only shock and horror…

Then the two worlds collided against each other and the blast of the collision knocked everything back as flames speed through the lands and then aiming straight at her…

Then Éclair snapped awake.

_What? _She thought, glancing around herself.

She was back at the tree where she had fallen asleep, and Tifa was standing up checking the surroundings before glancing back at her.

"Éclair, you're awake," she said.

"What?" Éclair repeated, glancing around herself.

"I can't seem to find the smoke from before," Tifa told her, "It might have run out or something."

Éclair didn't fully heard what Tifa had said as she simply seated there in shock. She put a hand on where her brand was and could feel that it was warmer than her skin.

"Éclair, are you okay?" Tifa asked her.

_It was a nightmare, _she thought, _Just a nightmare._

"Éclair," Tifa repeated, now her voice carrying a hint of worry since the woman didn't answer her.

Éclair looked up at her.

"I'm fine," she said, "Just had a bad dream."

Then she stood up, "C'mon, let's find the others."

* * *

**Cocoon**

"They've fled upon the world below," Dysley spoke, his hand caressing the back of the white owl that was beside him, "This will be the perfect time to take them all out."

He turned his gaze in front of him toward the kneeling form.

"You will carry this out," Dysley continued, "Take care of Éclair Farron."

"She had lost her memory has she not?" the figure said standing up, "This won't be a challenge at all."

"Even so," Dysley chuckled, "Do not underestimate her. Even without her memory, she will prove to be a challenge after all, she surround herself with friends."

"As if mere _humans_ can even do anything to me," the figure chuckles a smirk crossing his face.

As he walked away he glanced back toward Dysley.

"And what of your little pet Colonel?" he asked.

Dysley simply turned his gaze toward the owl.

"She will suffer the same fate," he said, "She has the same Focus as Éclair."

The figure continued to walk as the long hair danced behind him with the black cloak flowing at his every step.

**A new menace is after Eclair and Lightning's life? Who could it be...?**

**Find out next chapter: **Down One

**Jacques0 out.**


	24. Down One

**Hey guys, a new update. Enjoy and review.**

Chapter Twenty-Four

Down One

"There should be enough ratios to last us a few days," Basch said, looking at the food the ship had, "that is if you guys don't mind surviving on healthy snacks."

Zack shook his head as he holds up a gunblade. It was slick and new and did weight quite a lot for something as small as it looked but he was quite strong himself so he was wielding it, looking it over.

"You know, I never heard of a gunblade running out of ammo," he said.

"Some strange technology," Basch said, "Thermal I guess, as long as it doesn't overheat you can still shoot things."

Zack shrugged at him as footsteps drew close to them. Glancing at the noise, noticing that it was simply Paine, the silver haired girl looking at the ammunition that was littering around them.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Checking if these things aren't damaged," Basch answered her, "We can't take off with them and not having them work when we need it."

"Here Paine," Zack said throwing a small thing at her.

Paine caught it and looked at the device. It was relatively small with some kind of blue light running through it and noticed that it could be easily attacked to the wrist.

"Manadrives," she said, recognizing it.

"Yeah, we've got around three of them," Zack told her.

"A Sentinel Manadrive," Paine said.

Basch looked up at her.

"Really? How did you know that?"

"Covered them in class," Paine told him, "I was going to be a Pilot you know. Some pilots carry manadrives with them or simply a GRAV-CON unit."

Zack chuckled.

"You know your stuff that I can tell you," he said.

Paine smiled at him and turned her attention toward Basch.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute Basch?" she asked.

The man looked at her suspiciously with his blue eyes before nodding and followed Paine who led him away from the rest of the group until they were standing alone by one of the trees.

"Okay, so what is it that you have to talk to me about that requires so much secrecy Paine?" Basch asked her.

The silver haired girl turned toward him.

"Look, I'm going to get straight to the point," she said, "You and Vaan need to talk."

Basch sighed.

"What do you want me to say to him Paine?" he asked, "That I was doing what I was trained to do when I betrayed him and I'm sorry for it?"

"Yes," Paine told him, "You guys got to put this being you. Now it isn't about who was right and who was wrong. We are all in this mess together. We're on _Pulse_ for Maker's sake…"

Basch looked at her squarely.

"I'll talk to him on my own terms Paine," he said, "We've got to figure out what to do and where to go first before taking care of it…I promise."

Paine frowned at him.

"I'm holding you on to that," she said.

Basch smirked.

"You won't be Paine if you don't," he said.

Then he saw something move in the trees causing him to go instantly alert. He pushed past Paine, his eyes fixed on the location he had seeing it.

"What? What did you see?" Paine asked him.

"Something was moving back there," Basch said, his hand going for the small handgun that was hanging on his side.

He aimed the weapon toward where the movement had come from but everything stayed still. Basch frowned a little, lowering the gun. Then a gray blur busted from the bushes, running on all four and Basch pressed the trigger of the weapon almost instinctively.

The echoing boom was loud and the gray blur crumbled down, instantly dead. It was similarly shaped to a Pantheron but it was a live animal as they saw blood pooling around the creature's body. Then the ground thundered around them as a larger shape came out of the bushes, drawing both Basch and Paine's attention.

_Holy…_

It was Behemoth King. A live Behemoth, unlike the ones on Cocoon which were all bioweapon built by people, this one was a large creature, bulging with muscles and some scars upon his form. The gray fur was matted with dirt and its eyes which were bright yellow were observing them and a growl came from the large beast.

"_Holy shit_," Paine whispered.

Then the Behemoth roared, before charging straight at them and Basch unloaded his gun upon the creature's form. Bright flower sized patch of red appeared upon the Behemoth's form; hardly slowing it down that Basch might have been firing paintball at it.

"_Get out of the way_," Paine said, knocking him down.

Basch was knocked down by the smaller body sending them both sideway as the Behemoth rammed past, narrowly missing them. Then it turned back growling at them, barring the way they had come meaning they were trapped here unless someone come looking for them.

"Can't fight a Behemoth with only a handgun," he said.

Paine cursed beside him.

"I left my weapon back at camp," she said.

Yep, Basch knew they were in some deep shit.

* * *

Tifa paused slightly suddenly turning her head at a direction at the same time, Éclair did so.

"Did you…" she started.

"Yeah," Éclair said, narrowing her eyes, "Gunshots."

Tifa gasped.

"The others," she said, "They must be fighting something."

"Let's go help," Éclair said running

The two started to run as quick as they could.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Back at camp, Vaan approached Zack, looking around slightly. He was sure Paine had told him he was going to be here. He glanced down at the content in the box and picked up the Sentinel manadrive, examining it.

"You like it?" Zack asked.

"It's alright," Vaan said, "It's the same design as the one Basch had, say Zack, you seen Paine?" he asked.

"Yeah," Zack said, "She was just there a minute ago. She and Basch had something to talk about I think, they went that way."

He pointed at a random direction just a numerous sounds of gunshots started to echo, drawing their attention and the Colonel, who was simply seating a little way than them, had sharply glanced at the same direction also.

"They must be in trouble," Vaan said.

The Colonel was already running past them, drawing her gunblade as Zack and Vaan followed, both of them all the while putting on the manadrive upon his wrist, quickly pressing buttons.

* * *

"GET DOWN," Basch yelled.

Paine threw herself down on the ground as Basch unloaded more bullets upon the Behemoth King. He knew he was at a disadvantage here, facing a Behemoth without being properly armed. This was a suicide mission at best.

"Paine, go warn the others," He said, "I'll keep him busy."

"What?" Paine yelled, "And leaves you here to die…_no way_?"

Basch growled.

"_JUST GO_," he yelled, turning his attention toward the silver haired girl.

That action turned out to be a fatal mistake for at that moment, the Behemoth King lowered his head, and charged with the horn that was on top of his head and Paine's eyes widened in horror at what was about to happen.

"_BASCH WATCH OUT…"_

The time Basch turned his head toward his attention toward his opponent before he was run through with the horn, and yelling out in pain. The Behemoth roared as it raised itself on his two back legs with Basch hanging on the horn.

"_BASCH_," Paine yelled, feeling terror and horror at her friend.

Then with a shake of its head, the Behemoth removed Basch from where he was stabbed sending the man flying in the air and Paine's eyes followed him in slow motion seeing the man's body falls down on the ground, unmoving.

_No, don't be dead, _she thought, _not like this._

Then a _shing_ sound caused Paine to return her attention back toward the Behemoth who had pulled out a spinning saw thing which was attacked to his back and with the yellow eyes fixating upon her, Paine knew that she was the next target.

Her entire body was shaking in fear as her eyes followed the weapon that will likely going to kill her in one hit. Feeling tears in her eyes, Paine screamed closing her eyes, hearing a familiar voice yelling her name…

CLANG!

Paine opened her eyes, wondering what she wasn't dead yet, noticing feathers flying about her causing her to blink a little.

_Feathers…wait…_

She glanced at her savior and found herself looking at an armored figure that had a sword blocking the saw of the Behemoth attack.

"_Crazy girl_," she whispered.

The woman yelled as she pushed the saw thing back and spun her blade around getting in a battle stance.

"Let's even these odds," she said.

"_Paine_," another voice said.

_Tifa, _she thought.

It really was her sister, alive and was breathing heavily as if she had been running. The young woman took hold of her arm.

"Teef…" Paine whispered.

"Tifa, _get her out of here_," Crazy girl yelled as she launched a lightning bolt at the Behemoth pushing him back even more.

"Right, Éclair," Tifa said, "C'mon Paine."

* * *

Éclair charged her magic through her blade as the Behemoth King roared at her and launched an attack at her. The young woman swiftly dodged it and jumped toward the unprotected side of the Behemoth.

"**Sparkstrike,"** she yelled, slashing the side of the creature.

The Behemoth let out a yell of pain but it was still standing. Éclair jumped back sliding slightly as the creature slashed with his weapon, the attack missing her by inches. Then it came back again as Éclair blocked it with her sword and the strength behind the attack send Éclair back, the woman rolling upon the ground on impact.

Éclair was quickly on her feet again, still holding her sword as the Behemoth was going to attack again but an ice bullet slammed straight into his chest causing him to roar again. Then she was joined by Lightning, Zack.

"Alright," Zack said, "Let's show him what we're made of."

Éclair feel a smirk on her face as she stood side by side with them and Lightning quickly took control of the situation.

"Full Assault, while it's still staggered," she yelled.

Éclair launched spells after spells at the Behemoth while Lightning was sending some kind of white balls at the creature and Zack was using the gunblade in his hand firing and slashing at it. Then the Behemoth launched its weapon at them, and Éclair jumped out of the way hearing the thing make contact with the ground.

She launched herself forward and on the other side, seeing Lightning charging forward also probably having the same idea in mind. Then she jumped her sword at the ready toward the exposed side of the neck, burying her sword into it. On her side, Lightning had gone for the face…or most likely an eye, stabbing the Behemoth straight through it.

The Behemoth roared in pain, staggering backward until it falls upon the ground, and Éclair was thrown off at the fall rolling upon the ground. Lightning herself was crouching upon the fallen Behemoth's chest.

"And down he goes," Zack said approaching the fallen Behemoth.

Éclair approached and kicked the beast. It didn't even stir.

"It's dead," she said.

"_ÉCLAIR_," Paine's voice yelled and the woman can hear the fear in the young woman's voice.

She ran toward where Paine was followed by the other two and stopped short at the sight of what he was seeing. Basch's side was covered in blood, the red substance pooling all around him. Paine was pushing down where the bleeding was, both of her hands covered in blood. Vaan was beside them, an unrecognizable look on his face as he watched the man on the ground.

"Éclair, _hurry_," Paine said, and she can see the tears in the girl's eyes when she looked up at him.

"_Oh, no…Basch," _Zack whispered.

Éclair came running toward the man, kneeling down beside the fallen man, already noticing the pale face and blue lips. The bleeding side was covered with some clothes, probably Paine had tied something to suppress the bleeding.

"Heal him," she said.

Éclair extended her hand, the green glow appearing around her hand working upon healing him, when her eyes widened in shock.

_Don't tell me he is…_

"W…What?" Tifa said, noticing her expression, "Why aren't you healing him?"

Éclair looked up at the girl, but her mouth wouldn't move. She couldn't believe that had actually happened. But how to tell the others…

"No," Paine said.

Éclair's eyes suddenly snapped toward Paine, noticing the girl's grief stricken expression. She might have figured it out from her expression.

"_No, he can't be…" _Paine yelled.

"I…, I'm sorry," Éclair whispered.

"No…Not him," Paine continued, unable to stop her voice from breaking, "_Not like this_."

Éclair simply removed her hands from Basch's prone form. She knew it wouldn't be any use since healing spells don't work upon those who are already dead…

And Basch…he was already dead.

She quickly looks up at the sound of running feet, and everyone saw Vaan running away from where they were.

"Vaan…" Zack whispered.

Éclair stood up.

"I'll go after him," she said.

She followed where Vaan had gone. The young man hadn't traveled far, as he simply stood alone beside a small lake of water. Éclair approached him.

"Vaan…" she said.

"When Dad passed away," the young man said, "I was only thirteen…and Basch had looked out for me. He was supposed to be getting married when he got the news. But he came all the way back the Palumpolum to reassure me that everything will be alright. That I have a big brother looking out for me."

Éclair stepped closer; she can see the young man's shoulder shaking.

"_Everything _that happened to me was because of him," he said, choking on his sobs, "He…He helped me whenever he got the chance…he's always given me advice…He…we may have fought…but I still loved him…Now how…how am I su…Suppose to live…without him?"

Vaan falls upon his knees.

"_It wasn't supposed to be like this," _he yelled slamming his fist against the earth, "He wasn't suppose to die…it's _my_ fault. _It's my entire fault_."

Éclair kneeled beside him, and put her arms around the crying young man. She couldn't imagine what kind of pain he was going through, but all she can do is give him comfort.

**Yeah, Basch died. I had originally planned to have him died on Coccoon but i decided to let him live till now. But he had died...**

**Next time: **Lightning's Despair.

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	25. Lightning's Despair

**A new chapter, after so long.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty-Five

Lightning's Despair

Basch's death had brought a vulnerable air to the group. They haven't moved from the spot beside the crashed ship for the past following days. They were trapped in a world where anything can kill them, a world without the protection and comfort that Cocoon offered.

They had buried Basch underneath one of the large tree with purple leaves. There was nothing they could do for him anymore except giving him a proper burial. Tifa had continued to cry, and Paine had been comforting her as best as she could even at the same time she had tears in her own eyes. Zack had also tried to comfort them as best as he could.

The Colonel hardly had any interaction with anyone staying by herself most of the time and sometimes away from the group. Thought, she had been the one to suggest they give Basch a proper burial in respect to him.

Éclair herself was feeling burdened by guilt. All of those events that had happened are basically her fault. If she had never been awoken from her crystal sleep, none of this would have happen. All of these peoples, would have still be moving on with their lives.

_But this wasn't your choice to make was it? _A voice told her, _They chose to help you escape. Basch had made the choice of becoming a traitor to help you. You discovered a dark secret about Cocoon's own Primarch which possibly share something in common with you._

Sighing, Éclair walked back into camp from guard duty.

When she arrived, the fire was still burning, the crackling sound surprisingly sharp in the silent night. Zack was lying down on some other side, a gunblade in his hand. He looked up at the sound of her footsteps.

"Done with guard duty?" he asked.

Éclair nodded.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" she asked him.

Zack shrugged and lied back down.

"I can't," he said, "You?"

Éclair came to a stop beside him and seated down.

"No," she answered him.

They stayed silent for a few seconds.

"I…I just wish I could have done something differently," Éclair told him, "If I had been faster…he could still be alive."

Zack sighed.

"I think that's something we all wish to change," he said his eyes fixed upon the stars above them, "On Cocoon, Basch was like the brother I never had. I was an orphan so I didn't know my own family. When Tifa introduced me to AVALANCHE, Basch was glad to have me on board. That was before his father died."

Zack chuckled a little.

"We used to get into all kind of troubles with the Sanctum soldiers back then," he said, "We were just a bunch of dumb young people who had too much time on their hands…but we all have to grow up one day."

Éclair glanced at him.

"His father's death?"

Zack nodded.

"I was there at his wedding," he said, "He was going to marry that Ashe girl. When he got the news of the accident, he simply rushed out of the wedding taking the first train back to Palumpolum so that he can see Vaan was still alive."

The young man sighed.

"I've lost my own father," Éclair said, "I know how lonely it could feel without someone to guide you or to rely on."

"How did he died?"

Éclair sighed looking into the flames.

_Flames burning through the buildings as a roar reverberated through the air…_

_Screaming echoing everywhere…_

_The ground shaking underneath her feet…_

"_Be safe, my little Éclair,"_

"Éclair?" Zack's voice said.

The girl jumped slightly at her name being called.

"You're okay?" Zack asked her, now leaning on his elbows looking at her worriedly.

Éclair quickly nodded at him.

"I…I'm fine,"

Zack simply nodded.

* * *

Colonel Lightning Farron blinked as she glanced around herself. It was already morning and can hear voices of the fellow peoples that were with her talking. She seated up, and walked toward where the group was talking.

"Nothing in the journals really," Vaan was saying, "I don't think he even came around here."

"Then, we'll get out of here," Éclair told him, "Let's see what's lies beyond that cliff in the distance."

Lightning glanced toward where the woman was pointing.

There was a large cliff handing there, towering in front of them as if daring them to come any closer.

"We might have to climb," she said.

Éclair gives her a glance.

"Pulse used to have people doesn't it," she said, "They've could have built something to get to the top of this cliff."

"Then where to next?" Lightning asked her, "Where will we go in a place which had been devoid of any civilizations for centuries? And for what reason?"

Éclair looked at her.

"The reason is simple," she said, "We need answers. You and I are marked by the Fal'Cie, and I want to know why. I am from this world, and before I went to my crystal sleep, I had a previous Focus. This place must have had some kind of clues as to what my previous Focus was."

Lightning stayed silent, mulling it in her head. The Pulsian girl had raised a good point.

"Then let's get moving," she said.

After scavenging the ships for whatever provisions it had left, the group started their journey around the vast land of Pulse. It was safe to say that Pulse and Cocoon are really two different worlds. Pulse was more natural than Cocoon was since no one could be in control of anything except keeping yourself alive.

The weather had been hot in the few hours that they had been moving; carrying light conversations every now and then even thought Lightning never joined them. She had been thinking about her sister again.

Since this entire mess started, she hadn't visited her sister who was at the hospital, thought she had been planning to do so again in the next few weeks. Lightning can feel her throat tighten at this. Her little sister would be depending on her to find the money for the continued treatment of her illness. She had promised Serah that she will be able to fund her treatment.

_Now I'm branded as a traitor, I wouldn't be able to fund her treatment, _she thought.

A burst of pain shoot through Éclair's arm and she feel her brand warming against her skin, the strange tattoo glowing underneath her clothes that it was seeping through it. It was like something was clawing at her brand…fighting to get out…

_No, _Lightning thought, _I won't…I won't give in…I won't break my promise to Serah. She'll all that I have left._

After stopping for a break and some food, the group restarted their journey toward the cliff which had augmented in sizes as it come closer to them.

"This thing seems to stretch on forever," Tifa commented frowning a little looking at the cliff.

"We're almost there," Éclair said, "By nightfall we should be at the foot of it."

The Pulsian was partly right, as night fell, the party had settled in the grass around them so that they could settle for the night, the tall cliff seemingly even more imposing than it was before.

"I don't think I've ever walked so much in my life," Zack said, throwing himself down on the ground, "I'm beat."

Lightning glanced back at them before pulling out her gunblade.

"I'll take first watch, you rest up."

Then she walked away from the group.

The Colonel walked through the darkness even though the ground around her was lightened up by the moonlight, bathing the surroundings in silver light. She continued to walk, occasionally glancing around herself for sight of hostile until she came to a stop.

There in front of her was the large cliff they had walked the entire day toward to, in hopes of finding answers about the Focus that had been given to both her and Éclair. Lightning had hardly thought about it, the shock of what she had learned from the Primarch numbed her entirely of feelings.

_You trusted him, and he cast you away, _a small voice said in her head.

Lightning shook her head slightly. She couldn't have those thoughts right now. She needed to stay strong, and figure out how she was going to handle things. She was still lost in what she should do at the moment, since her entire life had been turned upside down and shaken violently by the events that had been taken place.

_You either complete it or you die…_

Lightning hissed in pain as the brand shone through her sleeves.

_Damn it, I can't…_

"Lightning?"

The soldier instinctively spun around, her gunblade shifting into blade mode and she slashed it in a wild arc as the person who had spoken dropped down on the ground.

"_Hey_," Éclair yelled.

Lightning frowned at the woman on the ground, the one that shared so many similar features to her.

"What do you want?" she spat.

Éclair stood back up.

"You've been gone for quite a while," she said, her voice light, "Got worried about you."

Lightning snorted.

"I can take care of myself," she said, sharply, "and as you can see, I'm perfectly fine."

"I can see that," Éclair told her.

"Now leave me alone," Lightning snapped.

But Éclair didn't move. Lightning glanced at the Pulsian noticing that the woman's gaze at turned downward toward…

_Shit._

"What's wrong with your brand?" she asked.

The brand on Lightning's arm was now glowing blue as Lightning let out a gasp of pain falling upon her knees. Éclair suddenly sprung forward.

"_Lightning_," she yelled.

"_Don't you fucking touch me_," Lightning snarled at her, raising the blade at her.

Éclair stopped.

"I…I just wanted to help," Éclair said.

_Help, _Lightning thought, looking at the girl as if she was crazy, _She wants to help?_

"How can you help me?" she said, her voice taking a dangerous tone "When it's your fault it happened in the first place?"

Éclair couldn't keep the surprised expression off her face.

"What…?"

But Lightning wasn't done, not by a long shot.

"You don't have to look so surprised _Éclair," _Lightning said, "I've lost everything I've had in my life."

_A flash of the Primarch's face…_

"I've lost the trust of the man I trusted with my life," she said.

_Serah's smiling face…_

"_I will keep my promise to you Serah…that I swear it."_

_She felt Serah's hand squeeze hers._

"_I know I can count on you Claire," Serah told her, "We are family after all."_

"And my sister...might die without my payments for her health," Lightning said, "If she dies…I have nothing left to live for…nothing to keep me going in this mess _you've _gotten me in. I've broken the promise I made to her…and I can't…I can't…hold it anymore."

At that moment, a large bluish orb appeared in front of Lightning, the strange symbols running all over it, bathing everything in a blue color. Éclair stepped back as she watched the orb freeze over before it exploded outward.

A large creature had appeared there. It was strange almost fishlike in appearance with purple color and six wings like things from the back. In his hand, it was carrying a long spear like weapon which had a three designed spikes and it was simply floating there, not even touching the ground.

It glowing eyes found Lightning who was staring back at the creature a look of desperation upon her face.

**You have denied the blessing bestowed upon you Lightning Farron, **a deep voice spoke within her mind.

"Well, do what you're here to do;" Lightning yelled at it, "I don't care anymore. It's all over for me."

The Eidolon holds up the large Spear it was carrying, and aimed it straight toward her face and Lightning simply closed her eyes…waiting for the end to come….

CLANG!

She opened her eyes at the sound.

"W…_What are you doing_?" Lightning yelled.

Éclair had put herself in the way of the attack so that the Eidolon's Spear was blocked by her gauntlets since she didn't have her sword, a yellow glow appearing around her.

"_So you just want to roll over and die_?" Éclair yelled, "When you have someone to live for?"

Yelling, Éclair pushed back the spear and paused herself to fight.

"What?" Lightning breathed.

"Your sister is all the reason you need to keep fighting," Éclair told her, "Never again I would let death separate two siblings without having a say into it."

"Why?" Lightning said, "Why keep fighting? There is no future…no hope at all."

"I'm fighting because I believe," Éclair said, "You should fight for your sister. You have a promise to fulfill for her. You have to keep fighting in the hope you'll see her again."

The Eidolon charged forward again with the Spear and Lightning's hand tightened upon the gunblade that was lying beside her and launched herself forward intercepting the attack.

"Alright," Éclair said.

Lightning pushed the Spear back again as she took a stance with her gunblade.

"_This is for Serah_," she yelled.

_For her, I'll be strong._

**Face me Lightning Farron, Show me who you truly are, **the voice said in her head.

"And I will," Lightning said.

Then the fight started with Lightning doing charging attacks and Éclair using her magic to help her since she had no sword with her. With her speed and precision, Lightning was doing great against the Eidolon and she can feel a confidence that she didn't feel earlier coursing within her as she fought against the magical being.

Then she saw her brand change form and felt a power running through her and she yelled a name out.

"_Mateus," _

Then the Eidolon threw the Lance in the air and Lightning jumped. The Eidolon started to shift until the six small wings had merged into two giant ones and the head shifted becoming elongated until a large purple dragon was there and Lightning landed right beside it the large Lance in her hand.

"_We fight as One," _

**We will Lightning Farron. You have showed me that your heart is what makes you strong and with the power of the heart; nothing will be able to stop the Power of Ice. Call my name, and I will come to your aid.**

The Eidolon disappeared after that along with the Spear and Lightning feel down upon her knees, the burn in her brand disappearing. She was breathing heavily.

"Y….You've done it," Éclair said, kneeling beside her.

Lightning pulled her sleeve, looking at her brand.

"Y…Yeah, I have," she said, "Did you go through that?"

"Back in the Bresha Ruins," Éclair told her.

The two stayed silent.

"I…I'm sorry about what I said," Lightning said, looking down, "It's just that…it feels like everything was against me, like no matter what I do…I can't change the outcome."

"Alone, none of us could," Éclair told her, as she stood back up, "But together we might make a difference."

She extended a hand toward the soldier.

"You're in?"

Lightning looked at the hand before taking it.

"Thanks," she said, letting herself getting pulled up.

Éclair gives her a smile.

"C'mon, let's go back to camp; we have been gone for a long time and tomorrow, we continue our journey"

Lightning nodded at her and the two walked back to camp, the air around them more pleasant than it had ever been before.

**Lightning got her Eidolon. **

**Next time, the past...come to light in: **Shadow of the Past.

**R&R.**


	26. Shadow of the Past

**Hey guys, another update here.**

**Enjoy and review.**

Chapter Twenty-Six

Shadow of the Past

In another dimension from the world of Pulse and Cocoon, was a world of crystal. It was beautiful, and the soft crystal was twinkling. Anyone who was watching could see that this place would say that it wouldn't exist for such places only exist in fairy tales or myths.

In this crystal world, was a large building, completely made out of stones, the brown color clashing with its crystal surrounding. In within the building, a lone figure was seating upon the ground both of her eyes closed.

The figure had long golden hair, a tanned skin. She was dressed in a tribal outfit with a tattoo upon her arm. The woman frowned slightly, turning her head slightly to the side as if listening to something.

Breathing out, the woman opened her eyes, her eyes a bright gold before fading, leaving a pair of normal gold eyes behind. The woman stood up from where she was seating before walking forward, out of the room she was in.

She walked through a corridor, her footsteps echoing through the large place until she stepped toward a large double door which opened as she got closer. She makes her way through the door which had given way to a large balcony. A cool wind was blowing softly as the woman arrived toward the balcony railing, her gold eyes looking at the crystal world around her.

_W…What was that feeling? _She thought.

Then the woman turned her head back toward where she had come from finding another woman there. She had long silver hair and was dressed in white robes which were giving a soft white glow.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" the golden haired woman asked her.

The woman gives a soft chuckle.

"I have sensed your troubled dreams," she said as she approached.

The golden haired woman smiled at that.

"You wouldn't be the Fal'Cie of Dreams if you couldn't, Seraphelim," she said.

Seraphelim approached the golden haired woman until she was standing beside her.

"What is it that troubles you sister?" she asked.

The golden haired woman returned her gaze toward the crystal world.

"I've felt…magic," she said, slowly, "It is not strange upon itself, but I have felt some sort of familiarity, almost like a fleeting thought. I do not understand how it would be possible."

Seraphelim frowned a little at that.

"You are right, it is…impossible," she said, "All of who we knew before is all long gone."

"One still lives," the golden haired woman told her.

Seraphelim didn't glance at her.

"She is in her crystal sleep and finally at peace," she said, thoughtfully, "No more torments will be laid upon her."

A flash of guilt crossed the golden haired woman's face.

"Torments which I am held responsible for," she said softly.

"She had forgiven you Ragnarok," Seraphelim told her.

"She may have Seraphelim, but that does not relieve the guilt of all the peoples that had lost their lives by my hands," she said, "I…I tried to live past it, but I can't. Every time I close my eyes I see their faces and hear the screams."

Seraphelim put a hand upon Ragnarok's shoulder.

"I can help you if you would let me," she said.

Ragnarok shook her head.

"No, this is something I must overcome alone," she said, "But thank you for the offer."

Seraphelim nodded.

"If that's what you wish."

The Fal'Cie of Dreams turned her eyes toward the vast crystal world in front of them. In the distance, she can see thousand of stars extending as far as they could see but Seraphelim knew that Gaia was just out there.

She then closed her eyes, sending out her magic to the world her kind had once called home sensing out the life she can feel before a sense of familiarity caused her to gasp slightly. Frowning slightly, the Fal'Cie of Dreams focused herself upon the familiarity she had felt.

Ragnarok was right.

They were magic upon Gaia…and she can almost taste it…but something about it remind her of…

"Éclair," she whispered.

Ragnarok focused her eyes upon her.

"What is it? What did you sense?"

Seraphelim opened her eyes.

"I…For a brief second, I thought I've felt…Éclair."

"Your Protector?"

"Yes," Seraphelim said, her blue eyes showing a light confusion, "But…I don't understand how it is possible. I've freed Éclair of the burden of an l'Cie."

Ragnarok frowned slightly at the news. She had not known Éclair very long as herself, but her other personality had. The Yun Fang personality and she had felt that personality's feelings toward Éclair, a feeling of genuine concern and love.

"She is meant to wake from her crystal sleep one day," Ragnarok told her.

"She is meant to wake up as a normal human," Seraphelim said, "I do not understand why she would have magic."

Ragnarok didn't say anything.

Seraphelim didn't seem to be waiting for an answer for she suddenly spun around walking back toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Gaia," Seraphelim said, "I must figure out why Éclair is an l'Cie."

"_That is not the wisest decision Fal'Cie of Dreams," _a voice said.

Seraphelim stopped as a figure appeared in front of her. He was a man, dressed in a hooded robe. His face was hidden in the shadow and Ragnarok approached him her hand bursting with magic.

"Who are you and what brings you to the land of the Fal'Cie?" she growled.

"I am not your enemy Ragnarok," he said, "I am a Messenger of the Goddess of the Crystal."

Seraphelim frowned.

"Why had she sent you to us Messenger," she said, "Why not come to us herself?"

"I am a Messenger," the man said, "It is my duty to carry out her will."

Ragnarok approached.

"What is your message?"

"_Do not interfere," _the man said, "Those are the words of the Goddess to you Ragnarok and Seraphelim. The decision you had made to go to Gaia would have resulted in complete annihilation of both Gaia and Cocoon. She sends me to prevent that from happening, if either of us wants Cocoon to be saved."

Ragnarok frowned.

"Éclair had been awoken by the Goddess to complete a new Focus," The Messenger continued, "She had foreseen the fall of Cocoon from the sky and the extinction of the Human race. But the opportunity to save Cocoon was found when the sleeping crystal form of Éclair Farron was brought upon Cocoon. She was once again made into an l'Cie."

"Éclair was my Protector," Seraphelim said, not able to keep the anger out of her voice, "I should have had a say in what was her fate."

"When you removed your brand upon the woman Seraphelim, her fate had no longer your decision. She is now a Warrior of the Goddess Etro," the Messenger said, "I have already played my part in those events; you must do the same as well and believe in Etro."

The two Fal'Cie stayed silent, mulling over what the Messenger had told them.

"I have done what I was sent to do," the Messenger said as his form started to disappear, "Even if you doubt the Goddess's actions, believe in Éclair to achieve what she was tasked to do."

With that the Messenger disappeared.

"Éclair is an l'Cie once more," Ragnarok said softly, "She saved us Fal'Cie from extinction and now, she have to save what is left of humanity."

Seraphelim tightened her fist.

"Éclair…"

* * *

**Pulse**

The group had found a passageway through the cliffs. It was old probably older than anything they have ever seen before, all built in stone which were covered with leaves and flowers.

"Pulse really did have people living upon it," Zack said, as they walked.

"Well, at least we know those things didn't build themselves," Paine said.

Tifa gives her a hard shove.

"What?" she said.

"You don't remember anything of all of this Éclair?" Zack asked, cutting through the argument that was about to happen, "Nothing of all of this seems familiar to you in any way?"

Éclair who was walking in front with Lightning and Vaan shook her head.

"This is the first time I see a place such as this," she said, "The things I remembered is vague tall buildings."

"Well, maybe this path leads to a city or something," Tifa said, "I don't think anyone would have bothered to build a path here if there isn't a city nearby."

Éclair seemed to be thinking about it.

"Maybe you're right," she said.

"Even if there is a city," Lightning said, "I don't think we should expect to find anyone."

Zack sighed.

"You don't have to be so negative you know," he said.

Lightning gives him a backward glance.

"I'm not negative, just being realistic," she said.

The young man simply stared at the soldier's retreating back.

"Okay…you know what…just never mind," he said.

Beside him, Paine let out a light snicker.

Tifa shook her head a little at their antics. Vaan had stayed quiet during the entire exchange. His mind going back to a happier time…

_Flashback_

"_You're really going to join the Army?" Vaan asked him._

_Basch was filling out a paper and he looked up at Vaan's exclamation. His hair was not as long and he had a light bear._

"_Yeah," he said, "The pay is good, so I might have enough money to be able to send you to College once you graduated from high school."_

_Vaan looked at him._

"_B…But, what about AVALANCHE?" he asked._

_Basch sighed._

"_Barrett and Zack will take care of the group," he said, "Hey, don't worry, I'll be back with you in no time. Once I go through the training, I will have enough money to ensure both of our futures."_

"_A…Are you really going to sacrifice your marriage for me?" Vaan asked, "I mean, you were going to get married right with Ashe."_

_Basch sighed, putting a pen down._

"_Look, I promise Dad that I will look after you," he said, "That's just what I'm doing, and I'm getting a kick ass career out of it."_

_Vaan laughed a little._

"_Yeah,"_

"_So don't you worry about the future okay," Basch told him with a wink, "You let me do the worrying; after all, I'm the big brother."_

_End of flashback_

Vaan let out a sigh. He was now regretting not having talked to Basch when Paine had told him to. He was just too stubborn, and that stubbornness had taken away his only chance to reconcile with his brother. Paine had been right in a way.

The path they had been following went straight through the mountainous cliff, and the group had been glad they didn't have to climb all the way to the top of it. They came out of a large unto which the stone path they had been walking on ended…

"_Whoa_," Zack said.

Whoa indeed.

In front of them was a large ruin. It was really old from the look of it; the stone works seemed to be decaying for the lack of better words but it's no words that it was once a majestic view in the past, but now the plants overgrowing the surroundings.

"Is…is that a city?" Paine said, her eyes wide.

"What's left of one by the look of it," Lightning said.

"Let's go check it out," Tifa said, "Maybe something will come out of it."

The group walked into the city, all of them looking around at the massive statues that were covered in vines. The road was darkened as if it was burned but, as they walked through it, they were no bodies…no skeletons of the remaining people. Everything was deserted around them.

"It had been abandoned by the look of it," Paine said.

Éclair was frowning.

"I…I have no memory of this place," she said.

Lightning glanced at her.

"What do you mean?" she said, as the rest of the group moved forward.

"The structure…it's all…_wrong," _she said, "It's not the place I grew up in."

That drew some attention.

"I thought you said you don't remember anything about your past?" Tifa asked.

"I don't," Éclair said, "But…even if I didn't, I would still have an emotional attachment to the place I was born and raised. But this place…I feel nothing."

Before anyone could actually say anything the sound of thunder echoed across the sky. They all looked up to see that the bright sky was darkening.

"W…What is going on?"

"Is it going to rain," Tifa asked.

Éclair was glancing around herself not understanding what was going on before a large seal appeared in the sky, lightning the surrounding in a purple glare.

_This is…_

"_It's a spell_," Éclair yelled.

Just as she yelled that out, large black sphere were sent flying down toward the ground.

"Everyone, _run_," Lightning yelled.

They all started to run as the ground around the shook from the spells and they can hear explosion as the surrounding around them starting crumbles from the spell that was send after them.

"What's going on Éclair?" Vaan yelled.

"I don't know just keep running," Éclair told him.

They came to a stop when the spell had ended, noticing the carnage behind them and the ruins were burning in flames.

"Who will do this?"

Éclair pull out her sword, looking around herself.

_Who could have done this…._she thought.

Then she felt it, a magical presence. Not Lightning's but this one was filled with malice which caused her to feel the hair on the back of her neck to stand up.

_And it was coming closer._

But they was nothing around them so where could he…

_Above._

As soon as she looked up, she found a blade coming straight down toward her head and saw a glint of black before she brought up the side of her sword…

The echoing clang startled the group that was standing around her, all of them shocked to see the man who had come from nowhere…

Then the man spun in the air before landing back on the ground in a crouch.

"Impressive," he said, his voice smooth, "You have managed to sense my presence and managed to block me. You haven't lost your instinct for battle Éclair Farron."

Éclair stared at the man across her.

"You…You know me? W…Who are you?"

**A mysterious enemy who known Eclair? What history lay in between the two?**

**Next time: **Battle for Fate

**Seraphelim and Ragnarok returns in this chapter...thought not for long and as you can see Ragnarok still feels the guilt of destroying Zanarkand.**

**R&R.**


	27. Battle for Fate

**Hey guys, new chapter here.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Battle for Fate

The man in front of them was dressed entirely in black, his long silver hair flying behind him. He held in his hand one of the longest blade that Éclair had ever seen before almost as tall as he was. His catlike green eyes were observing her with underlying amusement.

"Barthandelus was right," he said, his smooth voice carrying over to them, "You do not remember much of the past."

Éclair still hold her position in defense.

"Barthandelus?" she repeated.

The man chuckled.

"You know him as Gylenth Dysley," the man said, walking slowly to the side, his eyes never leaving Éclair's.

"Dysley send you."

"Exactly," he said, "With your deaths, Cocoon will stay afloat in the sky. Your Focus is to bring down the world isn't it Éclair? To fight against the kind you spend your life to protect…the life you were chosen for."

Éclair looked at him, feeling confusion.

"I don't know of what you speak of," she said.

The silver haired man smirked.

"Then, maybe before I kill you" he said, "I can refresh your memory, after all, this is the least I can do for you."

The silver haired man stayed silent for a few moments.

"You and I, Éclair are of the same race," he said, "We were both born and raised on a place called Zanarkand."

Éclair feel something change within her at the name.

_Zanarkand?_

"The Fal'Cie, our benefactors had given us much. They were our gods, our deities and in return we give them the best of our people to serve them, to become what you are now, an l'Cie. It was an honor among our people to be chosen to become an l'Cie. We were respected and revered by them, treated as kings for we were more than man, we were gods ourselves."

He sighed.

"But not everything stayed as such when a fell creature known as Sin was sent upon us. It was more powerful than anything the Fal'Cie had ever known nor faced before. This battle's cost was high and our Maker couldn't watch anymore as his children Fal'Cie get killed off one by one…so he created one for us, one to fight fire with fire."

The silver haired man looked at her.

"It was known as Ragnarok, The Salvation Fal'Cie."

Éclair had a flash of seeing gold figure with long gold hair…

_W…What was that?_

"But even with Sin's defeat, the people of Zanarkand turned their back against the Fal'Cie. They turned their back against us, who we had protected them…and even so, Ragnarok killed everyone in Zanarkand…leaving it a mere shadow of what it once was."

Éclair can see the destruction, the flash of the burning buildings.

"How do I fit in all of this?" she asked.

The silver haired man raised his sword, pointing it straight at her.

"You are a Protector, the same as me," he said, "You were tasked to guard a Fal'Cie with your life, and yet, you go against everything you have learned by attempting to complete this Focus that had been given to you. You have shamed all the people of Zanarkand and the dead Fal'Cie. For this you and Lightning will pay for your crimes in blood."

He gave the air a swig of his sword.

"And I, Sephiroth, will be your killer," he said.

"Like hell you will," Vaan yelled, charging forward.

But a hand took hold of his clothes.

"Think you _imbecile_," Paine said, "This guy can use magic…how are you going to fight him?"

Éclair tensed.

"You guys get out of here," she said, "Zack, Tifa take care of them. I don't want anyone to be caught in this fight."

"Éclair…," Vaan said.

"Listen to me for this one Vaan," the woman said, glancing back at him.

The young man seemed to have an internal battle within him but he answered.

"You better come back alive," he said.

Éclair smirked.

"Count on it," she said.

The group started to run back, leaving both her and Lightning standing there.

"Their fate is as well as sealed," Sephiroth said.

"You'll have to get through both of us first," Lightning said, her gunblade turning into its blade form.

A dark grin crossed Sephiroth's face.

"I will," he said.

With that he charged forward and with such incredible speed that both women's were taken aback for a few seconds. Then, Éclair took hold of herself as the extremely long blade swung in a horizontal slash, forcing both of her and Lighting to step back. But the attack didn't stop there as Sephiroth continued to attack which she blocked with her own blade.

_Damn how strong is he? _She thought.

With what look like a casual push from him, Éclair was send flying backward from the force behind the push. The woman slid upon the ground before she did a back flip using her own momentum from the push so that she could get back on her feet again.

Clash…Swash…Clash…

She looked up seeing Lightning fighting against the man in a battle of swordplay but Lightning was on the defensive as Sephiroth continued to attack relentlessly pushing her back. With a swing of his sword, Lightning was also thrown back and she yelled out before she landed down on the ground, rolling away.

Éclair charged forward, her blade sparking with her Thunder magic, she launched herself forward with a swing and Sephiroth did the same with his own blade. The two collided in the air creating sparks, as the two looked at each other.

"You've lost your strength Éclair," he said, "Without the power of a Fal'Cie, you are greatly weakened."

"I'm not _weak_," Éclair yelled.

Sephiroth pushed her back, and Éclair did a spin in the air, landing on the ground with a crouch. From his right hand, Sephiroth launched Fire spell at her, which she dodged by going sideways, and then she charged straight toward him.

"And I will defeat you," she said attacking with a slash.

Sephiroth blocked it.

"Really? You couldn't even defeat me back then…why would this time be any different," he said.

He pushed her back, and launched himself forward attacking with a swing forcing the girl to block.

"You don't have what it takes to defeat me," he said.

Then out of nowhere, Lightning come flying in sending ice spell after him causing the man to fall back, creating a barred wall of ice between him and them.

"He is strong," she said, "Sorry for taking so long; I was a bit dazed after that hit."

"I don't blame you," Éclair said.

The former Colonel looked at her.

"He is more powerful than both of us," she said, "and more skilled with this blade... if we fight him alone we wouldn't have a chance."

Éclair knew that too. Sephiroth was just too fast and too strong.

"Maybe not alone," she said.

The wall of ice in front of them exploded outward sending both women flying backward from the blast. Sephiroth was walking calmly toward them.

"You may fight me as you wish," he said, "You may come at me with whatever strength you have, but the results will always be the same."

He put his sword up, his green eyes seemingly glowing.

"Both of you will die."

Lightning and Éclair hold their swords at the ready.

"Want to bet?" Lightning smirked.

"You two are more alike than I thought," Sephiroth said softly, "This shall be interesting."

He charged forward with his blade and the two women met him halfway. Then the fight begin again as both Lightning and Éclair double teamed Sephiroth but even so, the man was keeping his stance, as he fought them evenly, matching them.

_I cannot land even one hit. Is he really that powerful? _Éclair thought.

She summoned her magic, as thunder sparks started to appear around her blade.

"Lightning, get out of the way," she yelled.

The woman dodged an attack from Sephiroth and blocked the next with her blade.

"Why?"

"_Just do it_," Éclair yelled.

Lightning pushed Sephiroth's sword back before jumping in the air giving way for Éclair's attack. The armored woman didn't waste another second as she launched herself forward, with her blade crackling with power.

"_**Thundara**__,"_

The thunder strike aimed straight toward Sephiroth pushing him back. With a grunt the silver haired man was on the block until the thunder spell finished.

"Pathetic," he said, "Your strongest spell will not work against me."

"I don't need spell to defeat you," Éclair yelled.

She launched forward, her strike coming straight at the man who was blocking all of them like it was nothing to him.

"How does it feel Éclair? To betray all of the sacrifice made by the Fal'Cie for the Human race," she said, "Cocoon is the epitome of what Fal'Cie had done for the human race. Now you want to destroy it?"

Éclair struck out against him which he blocked before pushing her back.

"You are a disgrace to all of the l'Cie chosen to guard Fal'Cie."

Enraged, Éclair launched out an attack of lightning bolts at him which Sephiroth dodged by jumping upward landing upon a building not too high away. He smirked down at the two women that stood below him as his right hand started to shine with power and on the back of his gloved hand his brand was shining through.

"Embrace my power," he said, "**Meteor Strike."**

A large seal appeared upon the sky similar to earlier as balls of flames started to rain down upon the two women.

"Éclair, we've got to move," Lightning yelled as the ground trembled underneath their feet.

But the armored woman didn't hear her, as she launched herself in the air, flying toward where Sephiroth was standing. The silver haired man had a smile on his lips when Éclair come flying toward him her sword raised high above her head.

Then quick as a flash his sword came flying upward.

* * *

Lightning had taken cover as the spell caused more destruction around her. The Colonel was breathing heavily waiting for the spell to end. She glanced around her, looking for the Pulsian woman but Éclair was not in her line of sight.

_Where did she go? _She thought.

Lightning stood out of her hiding place, looking around at the flames and started to run toward the last place where she had seen Éclair. But there were nothing in sight. So she looked up toward where Sephiroth had jumped toward to…

And she felt her heart freeze in her chest.

Éclair was hanging on the long sword which seemed to have pierced through her body. The woman was still alive since one of her hand was holding the blade, as blood slide down upon the gleaming metal.

"_Éclair_," she yelled.

"It seems I have missed your heart," Sephiroth said, looking up at the handing woman, "A pity, but not a total lost."

His other hand started to shine with power.

" and so end the _great Éclair Farron," _he said smirking.

"**ODIN," **Éclair yelled.

The burst of magic caused Sephiroth to shield his eyes and jumped backward, pulling his sword out of the woman's body. Éclair started to fall back toward the ground but was caught by the appearing Eidolon who landed right besides Lightning.

"Thanks," Éclair said, holding her wound with her hand.

"Éclair, you're alright?" Lightning asked her.

Odin casted a healing spell upon her healing her instantly.

"Now I am," she stands standing back up.

Sephiroth landed right across them, holding on his long sword which now had blood upon it.

"I hadn't anticipated you summoning Odin," he said, "That is the only thing that saved your life before, but now I will end this. Taking on an Eidolon will prove to be a challenge, even for me."

His body started to glow and the two women can feel the magic that was pouring through him as his brand started to burn through his glove. Then out of his back, a raven black wing had grown out, his green eyes glowing with power.

"Is…is he really _this_ powerful?" Lightning asked not able to keep the shock out of her voice.

"Your damned Focus had started this battle," Sephiroth said, "With your defeat, Cocoon will stay afloat in the sky, and the menace that you have become will vanish like dust in the wind. Éclair Farron, we were once comrades fighting for the same goal in the past, _I will set you free_."

Sephiroth had a ball of magic appeared within his hand and he threw it toward them.

A large explosion, pushing back the old buildings with its pressure as filled the area as the light grew into the sky.

**Yeah, i put Sephiroth in this story. I debated with myself whether or not to bring him on...but in the end, i have brought him aboard, as Barthandaleus Protector.**

**Next time, the fight agaisnt Sephiroth escalate on the next chapter: **The last staw

**Jacques0 out**

**R&R.**


	28. the last straw

**Hey guys, new chapter, i`m updating from library. This is probably why i haven`t updated in like a month or something...and i must say, i`m almost done writing this fic, i`m simply updating it for now.**

**Enjoy  
**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The last straw

The explosion of magic raised a lot of dust which completely annihilated the side of the ruins that where in front of Sephiroth who let a smirk cross his face. He had exhausted a good portion of his power creating this spell, but it would seem that he had done a good job in killing Éclair and the Colonel off.

The silver haired man thought it was a shame that someone like Éclair had fallen so low. He respected the girl back from when the two of them had been Protector and the woman had been chosen by Seraphelim, the Fal'Cie of Dreams.

As the smoke dissipated, Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

_What?_

A shield of some kind had been put up in front of both Éclair and the Colonel, which probably protected them from the blast right now. He couldn't understand how that shield was put up in time when his eyes found Odin who was now removing the shield.

"Lilith's Shield," he said, "An impenetrable defense known only to the Eidolon Odin."

Éclair give him a glance and the woman took her stance.

"I will defeat you Sephiroth," she said, "I will not die here."

"If you where still honorable, you would have chosen death over this Focus you were tasked with," Sephiroth told her, "You leave me with no choice…both of you will pay."

He charged forward attacking with near lightning speed, his long sword giving him an advantage of reaching Éclair from afar, but the woman blocked his attack and attacked back as the two got caught in a blast of swordplay and magic.

Odin had come forth with his two headed blade toward Sephiroth who had see him coming from a mile away. The silver haired man spun around, his sword slashing at Odin who was forced to fall back to avoid getting it.

Lightning was launching spells right after the other, forcing Sephiroth to dodge by swerving out of their paths. Then he flew up, with a flap of his one wing as he looked down at Éclair who jumped after him with an attack which he blocked as their sword clashed, neither of them giving the other an advantage.

Sephiroth pushed her off, and Éclair did a back flip in the air landing on the ground in a crouch.

_She is still as skilled as she was back then, _he thought, _It is a strange sight for her not to remember anything when her body still remember the feel for battle._

"Sephiroth," Éclair said, "I'm not going to destroy Cocoon. That much I can tell you."

"You were given the Focus," he answered her, "You have seen the dream…"

"Barthandelus told you that," Éclair said, "He knew about my Focus beforehand. Whatever is going on with him, something bigger is at play here."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

"Are you telling me that Barthandelus is aware of your Focus and yet, let you live long enough to get out of Cocoon?" he asked.

"That is what I'm telling you," Éclair said, "He talked to me of a Prophecy about Cocoon's destruction. The only thing I'm trying to do is to figure out of the truth behind this Focus and Orphan."

Sephiroth frowned a little, hearing that name and Éclair noticed it.

"You know of Orphan," she said.

Sephiroth glanced back at her, his green eyes showing mirth.

"Defeat me, Éclair and I'll tell you what you want to know about Orphan," he said, "But as you must know, you have never defeated me before…not even _once_."

Éclair tightened her grip on her sword.

"Today that will change," she said.

She charged forward slashing with her sword which was blocked and the following strikes after that. Sephiroth read through her attacks easily as he simply pushed them off like they are nothing as he launched another strike toward her, the blade cutting through the armor causing Éclair to yell out in pain.

The woman landed on the ground holding on her bleeding side.

Sephiroth noticed Lightning arriving and he knew that the Eidolon had been dismissed and he simply snapped his fingers. All around him and Éclair, a barrier was appearing encircling the two of them, keeping them inside.

"That way, they will be no interruption," he said, "If you want to get out of here, you'll have to defeat me."

Éclair stood back up, holding her sword in her hand as the blue eyes bore toward him in anger, but Sephiroth didn't care, all he knew is that he will defeat Éclair here.

He charged forward again, slashing at the girl who was blocking his attacks as she launches some lightning spell toward him pushing him back. Éclair was skilled with her sword and her use of magic so he shouldn't expect it to have been easy.

But he was still taken aback at how much hard pressed he was against the woman. She had pushed him back, and even thought he was usually winning against her back then.

_Back then we were friends, _he thought, _Was she holding back against me?_

Sephiroth feel his anger grow at this. He was a powerful warrior and realizing that, it makes him wonder if she was even taking him seriously. In his anger, he lashed out toward his pink-haired opponent, his strength causing her to spring back to defensive.

Éclair then jumped sideway narrowly avoiding the long blade. She rolled on her shoulder and stood back up launching a furious barrage of spells toward him which his wing protected him from them.

"I have my own impenetrable defense," he said, as his wing moved back, "Your spells will not work against me."

Éclair looked at him, looking at him in anger thought her bleeding side was showing through her armor as the red substance flow down.

"With a wound like that," he said, "You won't last any longer. Why don't you just give up and turn your back against your Focus? Your honor with the Fal'Cie will not be tainted."

Éclair put her sword in guard.

"I'm not one to give up," she said, "Not until I figure out the full truth behind this Focus."

"There is no full truth," Sephiroth told her, "This is our duty as l'Cie. To carry out the Focus that was given to us by the Fal'Cie."

Éclair frowned.

"If that's your way to see it, then we are already on different sides," she said.

"You are as blind as I believe," Sephiroth said, "But this is the last straw Éclair…"

Éclair's sword started to crackle with sparks.

"Then let's finish this," she said.

The two charged at each other, and Sephiroth had put his sword ready to slash Éclair into two pieces but miraculously, the woman had dodged the attack causing the man widen his eyes.

_How was she…_he thought.

But Sephiroth hardly had the time to move before a spell hit him straight in the chest, a very powerful one, which sends him flying back. It had hurt him enough to break the shield that he had set around them and he fall down on the ground, his sword flying out of his hand.

Grunting slightly, the man tried to seat up but found Éclair in front of him, with her sword aiming at him.

"Now, tell me what you know of Orphan," she said.

Sephiroth looked at her, a smirk growing on his lips.

"What do you want to know," he said.

"Everything," Éclair said.

"Orphan is an Unborn Fal'Cie," Sephiroth told her, "His own purpose is to sleep while his power hold Cocoon's afloat in the sky. The Father Fal'Cie, when he put Cocoon in the sky he created Orphan to hold it afloat, for he alone couldn't do it. Without Orphan, Cocoon will fall and the millions of people that live upon it will die. Do you wish to be responsible for the extinction of the Human race?"

Éclair stayed silent.

Sephiroth stood back up.

"You have seen the dream," Sephiroth told her, "You know what Cocoon's fate is, and your involvement upon the destruction. Why do you still want to accomplish it?"

"Because I know there is a way to save Cocoon without its destruction," Éclair said.

Before Sephiroth could say anything, his brand suddenly surged and the man let out a yell causing Éclair to step forward.

"_Sephiroth_," she said.

Then a bright light covered the surroundings forcing Éclair to shield her eyes. When the light dissipated, Éclair glanced back toward him and widen his eyes. The man had turned into crystal exactly where he was.

She couldn't see how Sephiroth had just turned to crystal.

"W…What happened?" Lightning said as she approached, "Why did he turn to crystal?"

"L'Cie who fulfilled their Focus, turn to crystal and gain eternal life," Éclair said.

Lightning give her a glance.

"So his Focus was to lose a fight against you?" she said.

"He was a Protector," Éclair said, "His only Focus was to protect the Fal'Cie he was assigned to, that Fal'Cie being Barthandelus."

"Why would he turn to crystal now?" Lightning said.

Éclair was stumped about that as well.

"I don't know," she said.

Then a cure spell was casted upon her, causing her to glance toward Lightning.

"Your wound was still bleeding," she said.

Éclair give the woman a smile.

"Thanks,"

She turned her gaze back toward the crystallized Sephiroth which was now turning into dust until all that was left was crystal powder upon the ground.

"I hope that doesn't happen to me when I turn to crystal," Lightning said.

Éclair give the soldier who was walking away from her a glance.

"Let's find the others," Lightning told her.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Vaan had glanced back seeing the sudden brilliant light that had suddenly lighten the sky. The entire group had stopped, looking back toward the light with shock and wonder upon their faces, thought he knew that Lightning and Éclair was alright.

"I hope they are okay," Zack said, his voice carrying a hint of worry within it.

"They will be fine," Vaan told him, "They have to be."

"That guy was strong enough to summon meteors from the sky," Tifa told him.

"Well, I believe Éclair and Lightning will make it through," Vaan told her, "That's what I think."

Paine who was a little way ahead turned toward him, frowning. She always hated Vaan seemingly devotion to the Pulsian woman. Tifa noticed the glare and shook her head slightly. These two need to speak about this.

"Anything in your ancestor's journal about anything Vaan?" he asked.

The silver haired young man glanced back down at the book that he was consulting. He had tried to find something about his grandfather's book. He can see the drawing that was being done upon the book like a lot of plants.

"I can't think of where this place is," he said.

"What about the city he went to?" Paine asked.

Vaan looked up at her.

"What?"

"Where the Crystalis was found," Paine told him, "I mean, it was found on here on Pulse right so they must be the place to look for."

Vaan looked at the book again, thinking. This would also be the place where the Tablets that his grandfather had deciphered will be.

"That will be great if we only knew where to…" he stopped when his eyes fall upon something in the distance.

He feels his eyes widen.

"What is it Vaan?" Zack asked, glancing at where he was looking, "What do you see?"

"Those plants," Vaan said, pointing toward "They have a similar match to the one my grandfather drew in his journal."

Tifa took hold of the book and then looked toward where they were looking at.

"You're right," she said, "It is a close match."

"What do you know?" Paine said, "We found where to go."

Vaan looked at the book again and back at where all the strange looking plants were. This was one of the places that his grandfather stopped at in his days on Pulse. If they can follow it, they can follow his grandfather's expedition route.

"The same road that my great grandfather went to," he said, "This is the road we will follow."

Then they can hear footsteps causing the group to turn around and Zack quickly pulled out the gunblade aiming toward…

Éclair and Lightning,

"Hey easy there with that," Lightning said, quickly coming to a stop.

"Éclair, Lightning," Tifa said quickly running up to them, "Are you guys alright?"

"We're still alive," Lightning answered her.

"What happened to…?" Paine asked.

"He turned to crystal," Éclair said.

Vaan frowned a little.

"How? Did he complete his Focus?" he asked.

Éclair shook her head.

"No, I don't know what happened back there," she said, "But it's useless to linger around here anymore."

"We found out where we should head next," Tifa told her with a smile, "That direction."

Éclair glanced at it, frowning a little.

"Why?"

Vaan looked at her.

"Because it might lead us where my great grandfather had been and possibly where your crystal form was found," he told her.

**The group now have a new destination...but what will they found.**

**Next time: **Memories**  
**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R  
**


	29. Memories

**Hey guys, new update in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Twenty Nine

Memories

Éclair was standing alone once more.

She couldn't understand how she had gotten here, since she doesn't remember any even from before that. But she can feel the burning of her brand that was on her chest and it was burning painfully causing the young woman to fall down upon her knees.

_W…What is going on? _She thought.

Then dark shadows was appearing all around her body going forward as she felt the very world around her was crumbling. She glanced at the sky and she can see Cocoon, the floating Planet that she was tasked to destroy.

The Planet was cracked.

The cracks were running all around its bronze surface making her wonder what could be happening inside. Then it started to fall as fire started to appear underneath it. Éclair simply stood there, horrified with what she was seeing powerless to do anything…

Then the burn of her brand burned even more forcing her to her knees.

Her skin started to turn purple causing Éclair to look at it her hands in shock.

_No…this can't be happening…_

The purplish color grew all over her body engulfing her into it and she felt the place around her shook terribly as Cocoon landed upon Pulse, creating the large blast of power as flames cursed through the Planet's surface….

Cries started to echo within Éclair's mind causing the girl to put her hands against her head, trapped within this hellish nightmare she can't escape from.

_Stop…it…_

But it didn't end here as she felt the world turn dark around her, darkness that seemingly taking over Pulse…

_Stop it…someone, anyone help me…_

Then she felt a presence around her. Éclair couldn't explain it but she knew someone was there as the light started to appear around her body forcing her to look up once more. A figure she could see, there was figure there floating weightlessly in front of her, the robes falling around the form like ribbons of lights.

_Éclair…wake up._

Then she snapped her eyes open.

Éclair quickly seated up from her position her hands instantly going for her sword but the crackling of the fire appease her senses. She glanced around herself, noticing that Zack was asleep on a patch of grass.

_It was a dream, _she thought, putting a hand against her head.

She glanced around herself once more, finding Vaan sleeping beside Paine and Tifa. The trio had been talking before they went to sleep. She was glad that she had them as friends thought, they had risked a lot to be here with her and she didn't even know how she will be able to repay them.

The woman stood up from where she had fallen asleep, careful not to wake any of the occupants before walking toward the forest. They had found a small stream nearby and they had used it to freshen up and Éclair was glad to be able to clean herself after such a long time without a shower. She walked through the trees until she can hear the water rushing through the rocks causing her to grin slightly.

She arrived by the stream and removed her gloves so that she can wash her face and as she did so, she can feel the brand burning against her skin. The burn caused Éclair to think back on these dreams she kept having. Why does she keep seeing Cocoon destruction? Was that the only future that awaits them at the end of the journey?

_Without Orphan, Cocoon will fall and the millions of people that live upon it will die. Do you wish to be responsible for the extinction of the Human race?_

That was what Sephiroth had told her since her Focus is to destroy Cocoon. She will have to kill the Fal'Cie Orphan, the one whose power is being used to keep the planet afloat. Éclair sighed, looking up toward the sky.

_Is this really what awaits me?_

The woman thought back to the voice that she had heard. There was a hint of familiarity within it and that glowing figure. She knew she had seeing it somewhere before but where could that be she had no idea.

_It couldn't have been a memory, _she thought, _So what was it? Why have I seen a face of my past in my dream?_

Éclair sighed softly feeling her brand's burn and she put a hand upon where it was situated. She removed the top of her armor and put it on the ground beside her. She then moved closer to the water so that she can see her brand's reflection.

It was filled with thick black arrows and in the middle of it a quarter way opened was a glowing red eye. Éclair had never seen her brand, not even since she was branded back on Cocoon. She had never stopped to check it.

But seeing it now, it made her realize that her time was running short.

_The brand doesn't stay here forever, _she thought, _Mine and Lightning's Focus is getting closer to be realized. This is probably why the dreams are becoming more frequents…_

"Can't sleep?" a voice said.

Éclair glanced around at the voice and in the darkness, she noticed the twin blue lines of Lightning's shoulder pads and it caused her to relax a little. The pink haired soldier approached her and took a seat beside her.

"You were on guard duty?" Éclair asked.

The woman nodded.

"I just woke Zack up to take the next shift," the soldier told her, "Tell me Éclair, what had been bothering you?"

The Pulsian sighed.

"Dreams," she said, her voice low, "Dreams about Cocoon's destruction. I can't close my eyes without seeing it happens. I keep seeing what will happen if everyone died…and it chills me to the bones."

Lightning give her a glance.

"Isn't that why we're out here?" she asked, "To look for another way…to save Cocoon."

Éclair give her a glance.

"What if we're wrong?" she said, "What if there is no other way?"

Lightning shook her head.

"Don't starts thinking like that," she said, "For Etro's sake _don't_."

Éclair was taken aback by the strong reaction. She didn't think that Lightning would have gotten so angry at her for that. The soldier had changed a lot since they had faced Sephiroth and Lightning's Eidolon and the two had gotten closer to each other.

"We're still fighting because you give us hope Éclair," she said to her, "Didn't you told me once that together we might make a difference? Isn't that what you told me, _Éclair_?"

The Pulsian woman looked down.

"I want to see my sister again after all of this," Lightning said, "Serah is the only family member I have left. I will do _anything _to keep Cocoon safe…just to save her."

The soldier eyes seemed to glisten with tears.

"Don't take away that glimmer of hope you have given me," she whispered.

Éclair stood silently watching her. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to dampen hope, but those dreams she keep having are starting to have their toll upon her head.

"I'm sorry," she said, "It's just those dreams…"

"That's all they are Éclair," Lightning said, "Just dreams…nothing more, nothing else. Just keep your chin up and you'll do fine."

Éclair chuckled a little.

"You're treating me like a kid," she said.

The soldier looked away for an instant before looking toward her again.

"You've helped me with my Eidolon," she told her, "That's all I can do for you."

Éclair nodded.

"I'm going back to camp," the soldier said standing up, "And you need some rest also."

"I'll be there in just a second," Éclair told her.

Lightning nodded before walking off, leaving Éclair standing beside the water. The woman took the armor that was on the ground and put it back on. She hoped that Lightning had been right and that those dreams she kept having were just dreams.

Even thought, she never fully believed her own thoughts.

Their road through Pulse continued the following days as they passed the large plains that were around them. The group used Vaan's journal to get their leads and it seems that his grandfather was using the book as a map as he drew some of the designs of the place they can see from where they were.

Then they saw it.

It was the sea in front of them, and they can see floating pieces of things in it. The water was clear mostly but they can see the broken buildings in the distance. Probably before it was an impressive sight to see, and even the ruins seems to be impressive.

Paine and Tifa walked in front amazed at the sight of the ruins, so did Lightning but Éclair stayed still in place, looking at the ruins on the other side of the waters. It was like her entire body was frozen stiff…

This location…

She had been here before…

_A long time ago…_

"_This is such a great view," a voice said._

The woman blinked.

The place around her was no longer desolated but trees were filled with life and the water was free of debris. Boats were floating upon the sea water…

"_Why are you standing around for Éclair?" _

She found the speaker. It was a man a navy blue haired young man. He was dressed entirely in black, looking at her with a smile.

"_It's strange knowing we might not see it for a long time," _Éclair hear herself said.

The dark clothed young man chuckled.

"_Zanarkand won't change," _he said, "_It will stay the same for a long time, as long as we do our duties as l'Cie."_

"_How is the Fal'Cie that had chosen you?" _she asked him.

The young man stayed silent.

"_She is different than the others," _he told her, "_but she is also quite charming in her own way, for a young Fal'Cie that is."_

"_You'll do great," _Éclair told him, "_You are a great warrior Noctis."_

_The young man seems to blush a little at her words._

"_Thank you for the compliment," he said, "But this is our duty to protect the Fal'Cie as they have protected us ever since our birth. This is our duty as Protectors."_

_Éclair feel her brand become warm against her skin and she knew she was being summoned._

"_Seraphelim is calling me," she said._

"_Go on," Noctis told her, "I want to reflect a little."_

Éclair was back upon the real world blinking and glancing around. The young man who was standing next to her a few minutes ago it seemed was no longer there and at the base of the slope she can see her companions looking through the materials.

_A memory? _She thought.

The young man Noctis, had been a friend a Protector like she had been before. As she thought about it, she can remember that in that memory had just been chosen by a Fal'Cie, a young one. Éclair put a hand upon her chest, feeling her brand there.

"Éclair, are you alright?" Zack asked.

The woman nodded at him.

"It's nothing," she said.

_At least I hope it's nothing, _she thought inwardly.

The group approached the large stone bridge that leads them straight toward the large ruins of the city that was in front of them. Even in the distance, Éclair can see the tall buildings that were partly destroyed…

Then she started to hear some strange echoes causing her to glance around herself. The group was walking toward the city.

"Is…Is this the city that your great grandfather found?" Tifa asked Vaan.

"Probably," he said, glancing at the journals, "He did say that it was filled with large towers. It must be what Dr. Cid had found nearly a century before him…and the location where the Crystalis was found."

"Man, it must have been one hell of a sight at its prime," Paine said.

"It was," Éclair said.

That caused them to look at her.

"What is it Éclair?"

The armored woman didn't even answer them as she continued to walk forward, until she was standing in front of the group. Her blue eyes were filled with raw emotions as she watched them.

"It was a city built by the Fal'Cie," she said, "and we…we were their faithful servants."

"Éclair…," Lightning said approaching the woman.

Then Éclair's brand flashed a bright pink forcing the woman to yell out in pain as she falls down to her knees.

"_Éclair_," she said, falling beside her.

But Éclair couldn't hear her…for her head was filled images…_memories…_

"_Fang is Ragnarok…"_

"_Let go of her…"_

"_He…He is powerful…"_

"_You have chosen to be a Protector Eclair…,"_

"Éclair, snap out of it," a voice said, shaking her shoulder.

"_Seifer…"_

"_Your Focus is to protect Seraphelim…"_

"_Let's finish this…once and for all…"_

Then the images started to come faster and faster and her brand was glowing even brighter as the shield of magic was starting to appear around Éclair's form forcing the others to step back from her.

"What is going on…?" Tifa yelled.

"_ÉCLAIR_," Lightning yelled.

_A young woman with dark hair was standing beside her, holding her hand as she petted a Chocobo. Her bright green eyes softly looking at her._

"_See it's easy," the dark haired girl said, "and I think it likes you."_

_FLASH_

"_Fang…is closer to us than we think," Serah told her._

_She can only feel confusion at that._

_FLASH_

More images started to fly through Éclair's mind and it was too much for her brain to handle at once, and she passed out on the ground as the light receded from her brand.

* * *

Lightning quickly ran forward toward the fallen Pulsian and instantly checked for a pulse which to her relief was still there. But what was that back there? What had happened to Éclair to causes her brand to react so violently?

The only time those things happened was when her Eidolon was coming out. She didn't think it could have happened at other times.

"Is she alright?" Tifa asked, the worry evident in her voice.

"She is fine," Lightning said, "She only passed out. We will have to wait for her to wake up."

The soldier picked up her would be twin from the ground.

"Let's find some shelter for the night," she said, giving the group a glance, "Those old ruins must still be in good shape if they can stand for at least a thousand of years. We can wait for Éclair to get back up on her feet there."

Vaan watched Lightning carry Éclair away.

"What just happened back there?" Zack asked.

"As if any of us can even make sense at what happen around crazy girl," Paine said shaking her head.

Vaan gives her a glance but then decided to follow after the soldier.

**What could be happening to Eclair?**

**The group reaches Zanarkand...at least what`s left of it.**

**Next time: **Truth behind the dreams

**R&R.**


	30. Truth behind the dreams

**Here is a new chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter Thirty

Truth behind the dream

Splash…splash…splash.

The rock skids over the sea water before disappearing below the waves. The afternoon sunset was giving an orange glow, causing the water to shine like the amber diamonds. Standing upon the water's shore, was Vaan Bartholomew.

The young silver haired man was holding a handful of rocks in his hand as he threw them one after the other into the seas. It had been nearly an hour ago since Éclair had collapsed from whatever happened to her. Since they had nothing else to do but to wait for Éclair to wake up, he decided to go by the beach and throw some stones.

Just like he used to do on Cocoon.

Thinking of his home, he glanced toward the sky and there floating above him probably thousands of miles away was the bronze planet. He sighed softly before throwing another stone in the water.

Splash…Splash…Splash.

"Vaan?"

He jumped a little at the voice since he hadn't been expecting it. He glanced toward the silver haired girl that was approaching where he was. He simply stood there, watching her. The last few days had taken its tolls upon the young pilot in training. With a gun hanging around her neck, Paine truly looked like a soldier.

When she reached him, Paine turned her eyes back toward the ocean in front of them.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

Vaan threw another stone.

"Just thinking," He said, "and also worrying about Éclair."

"I think we all are," Paine said, "Thought no more than Lightning."

Vaan had to smile at that.

The soldier had decided to stay with the Pulsian, and refusing to leave her side. It was ironic thought, considering she was the one that was hunting them before they got to Pulse.

"I am also thinking about where to next," Vaan said, "I mean...this place was my great-grandfather's last stop before he goes back to Cocoon. I don't see any airships around here we can take back up here."

His eyes were on the floating Cocoon above them.

"We'll find a way," Paine told him, giving him a light push.

Vaan chuckled.

"Maybe."

They stayed quiet as Paine approached the waters that were washing up on the beach.

"Vaan, can I talk to you about something," she asked.

The young man looked back at her, feeling some confusion.

"Sure, what is it?"

Paine didn't turn around to face him.

"Do you like Éclair?"

That shocked Vaan.

"W…What?"

"Just answer it," Paine told him turning around facing him.

Vaan stayed silent. Did he like Éclair? Sure, the girl was a great friend to have, thought his mind was fantasying about leaving the friend zone, but he was sure that Éclair didn't like him that way. And so far, he was glad to have her as a friend.

"I don't like her in _that _way if that's what you're asking," he told her, "Why were you asking me that for?"

"It's hard not to think so since you were so focused upon her back on Cocoon," Paine told him vehemently.

Vaan was taken aback by the tone.

"Paine, you know why I decided to help Éclair," he said, "that decision hadn't changed. It's just that this thing had become something larger than I anticipated…I mean, who would've thought that the person I decided to help will help uncover one of Cocoon's biggest secret?"

The silver haired girl looked down.

"I know your decision," she said, "I…I just can't help feeling jealous…"

_That _threw Vaan off for a few moments. Why would Paine be jealous of Éclair for? But…it _couldn't_ be _that_…could it….

"Paine…do you have feelings for me?" he asked, almost daring to believe it.

The girl looked at him, the shock visible in her eyes and to Vaan utmost's surprise, and a blush grew on the girl's cheeks as she looked away from him.

_No way… this is not possible…_

"How…why didn't you ever…since when?"

Paine was red in the face as she spoke.

"Since back then, around when we first joined AVALANCHE," she said, "I…I always had a soft spot for you, but I didn't want to say anything since I didn't want to ruin our friendship…but then crazy girl got into the picture and you were focusing your whole attention upon _her_."

Vaan stared at her. _Now_ the odd tension between Paine and Éclair make senses. He never truly understood why Paine had been so cold toward Éclair sometimes. He stared at the girl in front of him, truly stared at her.

With Paine's tough girl attitude, he had never once thought that she might have feelings for him. Sure, he had considered Paine one of his closest friends and…didn't he almost lose it when he thought that she had gotten mauled by that wild Pantheron in the Whitewoods?

Maybe he did feel something for Paine…but what it could be, he doesn't know right now.

"Paine…," he started.

"VAAN, PAINE," Zack's voice yelled.

The young man was standing a little farther away from them.

"ÉCLAIR'S AWAKE," he yelled.

Vaan sighed, inwardly wishing that Zack would have arrived at another moment but before he could do anything, Paine had answered for him.

"Okay, _Thanks Zack_," she said waiving at him.

The young man started to walk back leaving them to follow.

"C'mon Vaan," Paine said, quickly walking away.

But Vaan took hold of her arm, causing the girl to look back at him.

"This conversation is not over okay," he said, "We will continue when this business is over with. I haven't given you my answer yet…"

"I know," Paine whispered, turning her head away from him.

Vaan raised one of his hand to touch the girl's cheek, to bring her attention back on him but Paine had gently pulled her arm out of his grip and was walking away leaving him standing there with his hand in the air.

Closing the hand into a fist, Vaan let out a sigh before following after her.

* * *

Lightning was looking at the Pulsian who was seating up now. She looked oddly pale but otherwise was fine. She wanted to ask what had happened back there on the bridge but restrained herself. The soldier knew that something was up.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked her.

Éclair gives her a nod.

"I'll be fine," she said, "trust me."

Lightning nodded and crossed her arms staying silent.

"W…where are we?"

"The same ruins we arrived in an hour ago," Lightning told her.

"Zanarkand," Éclair whispered.

Lightning frowned slightly at that. How could Éclair know how that place was called…unless…

"You remembered," she said…more like whisper to herself.

Éclair glanced at the soldier.

"What?"

Lightning glanced back up at her.

"Your memory…it had returned," she said.

Éclair sighed before nodding.

"Yes, it had come back," she said, "But also…there is something I would like to say when everyone had returned."

That brought out the soldier's curiosity.

"What is it?" she asked.

Éclair shook her head.

"I would like to say that only once," she said.

Lightning frowned again, wondering once again what had happened to the Pulsian while she was knocked unconscious. They didn't have to wait long for Zack had entered to room they were in followed by Tifa, Vaan and Paine.

"How are you feeling?" Tifa asked her in a worried tone.

Éclair smiled at the girl.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," she said.

Then she glanced around at the room.

"I have something that I want to talk to everyone about," she said, "that my memory had returned."

Vaan was the first one to talk.

"Returned? You mean you remembered your first Focus?"

Éclair nodded.

"Yes, I was a Protector of a Fal'Cie named Seraphelim…but that was before Cocoon was created," she said.

"Wait a minute…back up here," Paine said, "You said _before_ Cocoon was created. Cocoon is about a couple of millions of years old isn't it? How is it that you didn't age a day?"

"When I was protecting the Fal'Cie, time had no meaning," Éclair said, "As a Protector I was given a special kind of brand that tied me with the Fal'Cie's power. As long as they are alive, I will continue to live until I was relieved of the brand and turned to crystal…or the Fal'Cie dies."

"Then what is it that you have to tell us?" Lightning asked.

"Cocoon was created by the Father Fal'Cie," Éclair said, "A long time ago; the Fal'Cie Ragnarok was send down to deliver a message to the people of Gaia since they have turned their back against the Fal'Cie Father. But things didn't go as planned and Ragnarok destroyed Humanity, and the Father had to intervene to save what was left. So to save them, he created Cocoon, and imprisoned Ragnarok."

"Are you telling us that…"

"Yes, all the people on Cocoon are descendants of the peoples that used to live on Pulse a long time ago," Éclair told them.

"That's it," Vaan whispered.

The group looked at him.

"_That's_ the connection between Cocoon and Pulse," he said, "This is the most asked questions about the familiarity between Pulse and Bresha Ruins on Cocoon. This event that had happened led to connection of the two worlds."

"We're all descendants of the world we were thought to fear and hate," Lightning said, "that'll make a few head turns."

"Yes," Éclair said, "Your family Lightning is a direct descendant from mine…indirectly speaking, I'm your ancestor."

The look on the soldier's face was almost comical in a way.

"You're kidding?" she said.

Éclair shook her head.

"But there is also the Focus we were given," she said, "Both you and I, Lightning. The Focus about Cocoon's destruction."

"The one we are trying to find a solution to prevent it from happening," Lightning said.

"It's _going_ to happen," Éclair said, "Even without us involved into the situation."

_That_ caused a shocked silence.

"What do you mean?"

"The vision that we had that day when we were both branded," Éclair said, "It was the vision of a future we have to prevent from happening. The one who is keeping Orphan asleep is growing weaker and weaker as the years go by. We were chosen to be l'Cie to stop Orphan."

"The one keeping Orphan asleep?" Tifa repeated.

"The Fal'Cie Eden," Éclair told them.

"Eden is a Fal'Cie?" Zack said shocked, "The _city_?"

Éclair shook her head.

"No, the city was named after her," she said, "The Fal'Cie Eden's task is to keep Orphan from awakening, but her powers are diminishing and soon she will die. With her death, Orphan will be awoken from his sleep and without him sleeping; Cocoon will be torn apart by the very being that was keeping it afloat in the sky."

"Hey doesn't Dysley _know_ that is going to happen?" Paine asked.

Lightning gave a nod.

"He did tell us of the Prophecy," she said.

"Dysley won't be able to stop Orphan," Éclair said, "The visions never changed…in all of them Cocoon is destroyed."

"Visions?" Tifa said.

"My dreams," Éclair told her, "The past few days I could sleep without seeing Cocoon's destruction and lately they have been coming faster and faster. That also means that Orphan is going to wake up soon."

"But…_how_ do you know all of this Éclair?" Zack asked her.

"When I was unconscious, a voice spoke to me," Éclair said, "I felt its presence…it was almost divine in a way. It spoke to me about Orphan and why she had chosen us for this Focus."

A silence fell over the group. Everyone was thinking the same thing. This was simply insane to take on something powerful enough to hold up the world.

"Okay Éclair," Lightning said, drawing attention toward her, "Say we do this and stop Orphan…what about Cocoon? If Eden's destroyed, it's light out all of Cocoon…the end of the world. What will be done about it falling into Pulse? What about that?"

Éclair looked down.

"It's a sacrifice we'll have to make," she whispered.

"That's _bullshit_," Lightning exploded, "You want to sacrifice the entire _world._ They have to be another way of ending this Focus."

"We don't have any other choice," Éclair told her.

"_There is always a damn choice Éclair_," Lightning yelled, her anger visible upon her face, "Why would the one who choose us go through all that trouble instead of letting Orphan wake up and destroy the world? What is the point in choosing us as l'Cie…huh, _tell me Éclair?"_

"I don't know alright," Éclair retorted, "I don't know what's going to happen _if_ Orphan's defeated. The visions always ended there."

Lightning's face hardened. She didn't want to believe what was happening right now. She didn't want to believe that was the only way…

"Fine," she said coldly, "I'll find how to save Cocoon on my own. I'll do it. I'm not letting my sister become one of your _sacrifices."_

With that the soldier walked out, leaving the room in a heavy silence.

**An heavy truth fall...what will be the consequences?**

**Next time: **Return to Cocoon.

**Yeah this fic is almost over.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	31. Return to Cocoon

**hey guys, new update. enjoy**

Chapter Thirty-One

Return to Cocoon

Vaan felt like he was about to vomit. With what he had just heard, it was hard not to feel that way. Cocoon was going to be destroyed, one way or another. But it's just can't be possible. They must be something that could be done about it. There is no way that's the only solution.

"Is…Is this what's really going to happen Éclair?" he asked.

The Pulsian woman got off the bed and was now standing up. She was putting her sword back in its place and when she was done, she turned toward him, her blue eyes darker than normal.

"It is," she said.

Vaan tightened his fist.

"Then what was the point of that journey we just did?" he asked, not able to keep the anger out of his voice, "For what reason did my brother lose his life for? When I decided to help you…I didn't…I don't want this to happen to the world I grew up in."

"I didn't choose this Focus Vaan," Éclair told him, "I didn't choose to become an l'Cie to destroy Cocoon, but Cocoon is going to be destroyed and Dysley isn't doing anything to stop it. He is a Fal'Cie and yet, he stood and watches as Eden grow weaker. I'm making a promise to you Vaan, Cocoon will not fall."

Vaan stared at the girl.

"Without Orphan, Cocoon _is_ going to fall," he said, "How can it be saved?"

Éclair sighed.

"I don't know Vaan; I just don't know _what_ will happen next? The visions always stop with Cocoon's destruction and Orphan's demise…what happen next, is anyone guesses."

"You don't have to be a genius to know what's going to happen next," Zack said.

Éclair glanced at him but didn't answer.

"Let's go find Lightning," she said, "Before she does something reckless."

She walked out of the room, letting Vaan watch her going back.

Vaan didn't want to believe what Éclair was saying. How could for all their efforts lead up to this? Is this the only faith that awaits Cocoon? He didn't want to believe it….He just couldn't…

_Is this the reason why Basch had died…so we can face the end of the world? _He thought to himself.

The silver haired boy clenched his fists in anger and walked out after Éclair. The rest of the group followed after.

* * *

A little way away from them, Lightning Farron was walking away lost in her anger. How could she not be? Éclair was the one that brought them together because she believed there is a way to stop Cocoon's destruction from happening. She was doing all of this because her sister was still alive up there in the floating world above them…

She was doing all of this so she can see her again when all of this is over.

_She gave me hope and at the end, she crushed it again, _the soldier thought, _I should have never trusted her in the first place._

Lightning couldn't understand how she was so angry. Not even Serah can make her this mad before and she had fought with her sister sometimes so what was it? In the past few days they had been on Pulse, she had become friends with the Pulsian. The girl might have been her first friend in years unless she count school…but as a Colonel in the Sanctum Army, she hardly see nor talk to them anymore…

The soldier tightened her fist.

_I will save Cocoon in my own way, _she thought, _There must be a way what Éclair said could be prevented…there have to be a way…_

Then as Lightning approached the broken bridge, her attention was drawn toward the end of it. Someone was already there, looking out to the world, someone dressed in robes. As she drew closer, something about the figure was oddly familiar as if she had seen the figure somewhere before.

"_Infinite and mysteries,_

_Is the gift of the Goddess,_

_We seek it thus and take to the sky,_

_Ripples form on the Water's surface,_

_The wandering soul knows no rest,"_

As he spoke, the figure turned around, and Lightning suddenly realized where she had met him before. It was back at the Bresha Ruins. It was the same mysterious hooded man that had caused her and Éclair to become l'Cie.

"We meet again, Lightning Farron," he said, his hood still shadowing his face, just like last time.

"_You_…," Lightning yelled drawing out her gunblade and charging straight at him.

She transformed it into a blade and then slashed at the man who blocked it with his staff. Each of her attacks was getting blocked as they become more and more wild. Then, as she launched the sword forward, the hooded figure disarmed her by sending her gunblade into the air and with a nameless spell threw Lightning back, and the woman landed on the ground.

"Your anger still blinds you Lightning Farron," he said.

The gunblade landed on the ground beside him in a clatter.

"It would seem that the truth behind your Focus had been revealed," he continued as he walked forward, "The truth about Cocoon's fate."

"I will change its fate," Lightning said standing back up, "I will find a way, just you watch."

"You look into the ghosts of the past," the figure said, "You look for an answer that isn't there. You learn the truth and yet, you run away…just as you have done all your life."

Lightning looked at him.

"What?"

"You hide behind your mask of a soldier to hide the worries of your sister's health," the man said, "You use anger when you should use compassion and understanding. You can be a great leader in the future Lightning Farron, but you have to make the choices first. Maybe this Focus will teach you something of those values."

The soldier looked at him, feeling caught in her stupor.

"Just…_who_ are you?"

Before the man could answer, a voice yelled her name. The soldier looked around and found Éclair running toward her with her sword drawn and the rest was following after her.

"Are you alright?" the Pulsian asked as she stood by her.

The group came to stand around the soldier and the hooded man said.

"You see Lightning Farron," he said, "Why do you run, when you have companions that want to help you every step of the way?"

The soldier looked down a little at that. She let Éclair helped her up, and the entire group was now facing the strange hooded man.

"Now you have all had gathered," he said, looking at them all, "The darkest hour is at hand…Cocoon's fate hang in the balance. From Lightning's earlier reactions, it would seem you all know the truth."

"Yeah, Cocoon is going to be destroyed?" Vaan said.

"Cocoon's destruction is something that is inevitable," the hooded figure told them, "It cannot be changed…nor be avoided. The Fal'Cie's time is at an end, Barthandelus, Orphan and Eden are the only Fal'Cie that still inhabits this world with Humanity. If the Fal'Cie continued to exist on Gaia, they will never be true peace."

"What kind of peace asks for the death of the entire Cocoon's population?" Éclair asked, raising her sword at him.

The hooded man glanced at her direction.

"The Goddess works in mysterious ways," he said, his voice even, "Even at the darkest hour, there is always a beacon of light that will bring the hope back to the world. You have not yet seeing the end Éclair Farron."

He looked around at them all.

"And the question that I will ask is will you complete the Focus laid out for you by the Goddess?"

"You want us to kill Orphan and destroy the World?" Zack asked.

"Would you let Orphan destroy everything you hold dear to your hearts?" the hooded man asked, "Your friends…your families and your homes…you will have to make a choice…"

A silence fell over the group. The choice was inevitable now…and yet, they stayed silent…the glimmer of hope that there was another way still lingers in their minds.

"I'll do it."

"Lightning?" Zack, Paine and Vaan said in surprise.

Even Éclair was shocked.

"_Lightning_?" she whispered.

The soldier approached.

"I will fight against Orphan," she said, approaching the hooded man, "If that's what your Goddess asks of me…then I will do it."

"You will not do it alone," Éclair said suddenly.

Lightning glanced at the Pulsian.

"We were both given this Focus," she told the soldier, looking at her dead in the eyes, "But even so, I want to fight this fight with you."

"Count us in," Zack said moving forward, "AVALANCHE was always against the Sanctum. If we're going to tangle with a powerful force…then AVALANCHE will see it through."

"Me too," Vaan said.

Éclair glanced at him.

"You sure?" she asked.

"I'm doing this for Basch," he said, "I don't want his death to have been for nothing."

"You have made your decision," the hooded figure said, pulling something out of his pockets "Then you will need these."

He holds up his hands and seating there, were four glowing balls.

"W...What are those?" Tifa asked.

"They are called Materia. For those who can't use magic," the hooded figure said, "For the fight ahead…and I believe you will need also a transport."

He raised his staff in the air and a burst of light a large shape appeared and Lightning quickly recognized it as the same ship which had brought them here a few weeks ago. It was completely repaired.

"Your decision will have an impact upon the world you live," the hood figure spoke as Lightning took the Materia from him, "Go and may the Goddess watch over you."

Lightning got her sword and the group quickly makes their way inside the ship. Soon enough, the ship was rising into the air, before taking off aiming straight for Cocoon.

The hooded figure stood there, watching them go.

"I have set them on the right path my Goddess," he said putting a hand upon his chest which glowed, "All that is left now, is for them to make the right choices...choices that will decide Cocoon's fate and their owns."

* * *

Paine was, once again, piloting the ship as it flew toward the floating world of Cocoon.

"So, anyone knows if Cocoon got a back door?" she asked at the entire group, "Because I don't see how we are going to be able to get back in."

"Just keep flying straight," Lightning said, "There must a Gateway…"

As they got closer, a greenish light was starting to appear in front of Cocoon's shell and a large symbol appeared in the sky.

"_There_," Lightning said, pointing, "Fly straight through it."

"I see it," Paine said, "Just hang on people."

She aimed the ship straight for the Gateway of light and just as when they were getting out of Cocoon, it started to shake violently as if flying through a violent storm and Paine tightened her jaws as she hold the ship's control which were vibrating in her hands.

Then light started to blind them all forcing the group to look away for a second and then when the light disappeared, Paine glanced forward again looking at the sky in front of her.

"We made it, we're back on Cocoon once more," she said.

Lightning was looking at the city they had appeared near too.

"That's Palumpolum," she said, "We need to get to Eden. I have a feeling that's where both Orphan and The Fal'Cie Eden are."

"Roger that Colonel," Paine joked, "Setting a course for Eden now."

Lightning nodded and glanced back toward the group. Éclair was seating in her chair, looking out of the window not speaking, Vaan was holding a Materia in his hand, seemingly lost in thoughts and Tifa was seating with her sister and both of them were talking to each other in low voice.

"_Whoa_," Zack said, drawing attention to himself.

Around his hand was filled with light which were traveling all through his body before simply dissipating.

"What did you just do?" Tifa asked him.

"I squeezed the Materia in my fist and then next thing I knew this strange feeling was running all through me," Zack said.

Vaan who had been glancing at him did the same with his and the same thing happened with him.

"This…this must be what magic feels like," he said.

Then the ship gives a nasty lurch.

"W…What the hell was that?" Éclair said.

"Someone's shooting at us," Paine said.

Lightning quickly glanced out of the window and she can see the large ship that was hovering a little farther away from them. She knew that ship.

"That's _my_ ship," she whispered.

"What?"

"When I was Colonel, the Primarch had given me my own ship," Lightning said, giving them a quick explanation, "Since I'm not Colonel anymore…it must be Rydgea that's in charge now."

"Sanctum," Zack said.

"We must be nearing Eden," Vaan told her.

"_They're firing again_," Paine yelled.

"Paine, raises the shields to maximum," Lightning yelled, "then, full speed ahead, we must get out of it's range."

"Right," Paine said.

The ship then zoomed forward, cursing through the air like a bullet.

* * *

**Aboard the Sanctum ship**

"They have gone out of range Colonel Rydgea," one of the pilots said.

Rydgea was seating in the Captain's seat that was previously occupied by Lightning. His dark brown hair was falling in front of his face as he narrowed his eyes. They had gotten the radio call about the ship that had appeared above Palumpolum in that flash of light.

"Can you track its course?" he asked the man.

The pilots quickly pulled out a map of Cocoon and started to press a few buttons.

"The city that is closest to here is Eden sir," the pilot said.

Rydgea stood up on his feet.

"Then alert the Eden's sky fleet," he said, "Tell them to be on the look-out for this rogue ship and to put it down on sight. We don't want anything to happen during the Festival tonight."

"Yes sir," the pilot said.

Then he was quickly working upon the message.

**they`re back on Cocoon.**

**Next time: **Eden

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	32. Eden

**Yet, another update in this story.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Thirty Two

Eden

It was nighttime as the ship neared Eden's skyline. Paine was looking at the scanner which was starting to pick up a lot of serious activities.

"What the hell…?" she said, looking out toward the front.

Then her eyes widened in shock. Right ahead, was a blockade of ships all of them barring the way into Eden. She couldn't understand how they have managed to do something that big in so little time.

"Er…Lightning, you might want to see this," she said.

The soldier appeared beside her and she heard Lightning let out a low curse.

"Damn," she said, "It's a blockade. Rydgea must have alerted Eden`s skyfleet about our coming. "

Paine gives the soldier a worried glance.

"So what do we do? Do we pull back?"

"No, we go straight through," she said.

Paine looked at her scandalized.

"Are you_ crazy_? There must be a hundred ships out there," she said, "Our shields might not hold that long…we'll be torn to pieces."

"It's our only route," she said.

Paine shook her head.

"You're _crazier_ than crazy girl you know that," she said, "No wonder you guys are related."

"If you won't do it, then let me drive," Lightning said, looking at her.

Paine looked at her.

"I'm the best damn pilot on this ship," she said, "If you want to make it through that blockade in front of us…you'll let me pilot_ this damn ship_."

"Then get us through it Paine," Lightning told her.

Paine pressed a button raising the shields to maximum and started to get the thrusters ready.

"Alright everyone," she said, "You better fasten your seatbelt cause this one is going to be a bumpy ride."

She started to put more power in the thrusters and causing the ship to pick up speed aiming straight for the blockade. As they grew closer, flash of red lights started to appear upon the radar as the ships started to fire upon them, causing Paine to grip the controls.

"Evasive maneuvers," she said.

She made the ship spin on itself seeing a missile narrowly avoided them and can hear bullets hitting the side of the ship and one even hit the glass in front of her causing it to crack.

She can hear curses from behind her and even hear Tifa let out a scream at the sudden maneuver.

_Sorry Teef, _she thought, _But you have to endure it if you want to survive this._

Then she jerked on the controls again, putting the ship back on normal flight mode zooming straight toward the blockage as a second wave of artillery flew at them. Paine dodged as much as she could but some of them still hit the ship causing it to shake and groan as sparks started to appear around her.

"We're taking hits," Zack yelled.

"Yeah, _tell me something I don't know Fair_," Paine yelled.

The ship gives a nasty lurch again and this time the glass in front of Paine cracked even more.

"Damn it at this rate, we won't live to make it through the blockade," she said.

She quickly started to put in the controls as a warning started to flash in front of her.

**SHIELD DOWN TO TWENTY PERCENT.**

"Gotta use the boost and the thrusters," she said, to herself, "That might be the only thing that work."

"What's the situation Paine?" Lightning asked as she appeared beside the steel haired girl.

"The ship's taking heavy damage and our shield is almost down," she said, giving the soldier a side glance, "I'm going to ram through the blockade…Maybe that will give us a chance…if not, we better start thinking of a plan B."

Lightning gives her a nod.

"Do it," she said.

* * *

Lightning arrived where the others were and said.

"Zack, do you still have the supplies from before?" she asked him.

"Yeah, sure hang on," the young man said.

He pulled the bag he had been carrying and put it in front of him.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"GRAV-CON units," Lightning told her, "We might have to jump out of the ship."

"You're kidding right?" Zack said, looking at her in surprise, "We're too high into the air…the GRAV-CON unit might not work…"

"We'll use the Eidolons," Éclair said.

Lightning gives her a glance.

"But not all of us has one," she said.

Éclair gives her a grin.

"Everyone doesn't have to have one," she said, "Both of us take two people with us…it might work."

Lightning gives her a glance but nodded.

"Alright, but we'll take the GRAV-CON units," she said, "We might need them…you never know."

"If you think it can help," Éclair told her.

"_Everyone, hang on to something_," Paine's voice yelled in warning.

Before they could even move, the back of the ship exploded, as a giant hole simply appeared there, as strong winds blew inside the ship and from above them they can see Sanctum ships flying all around them.

"_Shit, not again_," Tifa yelled as she started to get draw toward the opening.

"Got you," Vaan yelled taking hold of her arm.

"Paine_, get out of here_," Lightning yelled, looking toward the cockpit, "We're leaving the ship."

The silver haired girl was moving out but she could hardly keep her weight in check as the spinning ship caused her to crawl out and Zack quickly took hold of the girl.

"See you on the other side," Éclair said, giving her a wink, "Tifa Vaan let's go."

She took hold of both of them before jumping out, the wind throwing them out of the ship.

"_IF I DIE I'LL KILL YOU ÉCLAIR_," Tifa screamed.

Lightning took hold of both Paine and Zack before jumping out of the falling ship and then they were in the air, flying thousands of feet with nothing but the wind as companion. She can feel both Zack and Paine holding to her clothes which felt like they're going to get ripped off any moment.

"_Do something_," Zack yelled above the winds howling in her ears.

Her brand started to glow and Lightning yelled out.

"_Mateus, Gestalt Mode," _

A large symbol appeared in the air and then, a six winged dragon busted through going straight for them and with a graceful arc caught the three falling people upon its back. They were now flying back up toward the air and Lightning was holding the Eidolon's Lance in her hand as she glanced around looking for Éclair.

"Where are they?" Zack said, looking around also.

"_There_," Paine said pointing.

Above them, they noticed the pink light that was like a beacon in the night as the Sanctum ships started to open fire upon them.

"We have to help them," Zack said.

"I know," Lightning said, "Just hang on. _Go Mateus, go_."

Obeying her commands, the Eidolon zoomed straight for their friends and as Lightning started to gather her magic to cast spells, the Lance she was holding started to glow a bright blue light. Then the sea water below them quickly rose into tall towers made out of water, pushing out the Sanctum ships forcing them to fall back and even some of them got pushed away by the tower of waters that had taken them by surprise.

"_Whoa_," Zack said at the phenomenon.

"Now, _this _was some magic," Paine said, her eyes wide in amazement.

They arrived near the floating Odin to find both Vaan and Tifa seating upon it and Éclair was standing on the horse's head holding both swords in her hands.

"You guys alright?" Lightning asked her.

Éclair nodded.

"Thanks for the save," she said.

"I _never_ want to do this again," Tifa said, shaking her head.

Vaan laughed.

"This was exhilarating," he said.

"C'mon," Éclair said, "I know where we have to go."

"Where?" Paine asked.

Éclair eyes were now fixed upon the tallest tower in Eden.

"The Primarch's Tower,"

They quickly found a place to land their Eidolons and Lightning approached where they were standing giving the area a glance. Eden at night was quite a sight to see with the many lights that were on, giving it a beautiful glow.

"Eden seems to be in a parade of some kind," Éclair said.

"Could it be…," Lightning said softly.

Éclair glanced at her.

"What is it?"

The soldier was looking at the lights and even so they can hear the cheers not too far away from them.

"It must be from the Stadium," she said, "It's got to be the Primarch's Celebration."

"You mean…that is _today_?" Vaan said, surprised.

Éclair was confused.

"What is the Primarch's Celebration?" she asked.

"It's one of the biggest events of Cocoon," Zack told her, "It's all in the honor of the Primarch's and it's done every year in thanks for holding up the peace that had been going on for centuries."

"Meaning Dysley will be there," Éclair said giving Lightning a glance.

The soldier nodded.

"We'll go there also," she said, "It will be easy to sneak in considering how many people will be present if that celebration is as big as you say."

"Guess we know our road now," Paine said, "Eden's Stadium."

"C'mon let's go," Lightning said running forward.

The group followed after the soldier who led them through the streets of Eden. They were many peoples in the streets all of them walking in the same direction they were going and many merry conversations going that way. Éclair was surprised to see people dressed in costumes and masks.

"They're wearing costumes," she said.

"It's a celebration," Tifa told her, "Mostly everyone will be wearing costumes."

"It's hard to think there was a blockade a few miles away," Paine said glancing around.

"Why isn't the military doing anything?" Éclair asked, directing her question toward the soldier.

"Probably don't want to cause a panic on the Primarch's big day," Lightning told her.

Then the Stadium came into view. It was a big from the outside as many people were heading in that direction.

"I know where the Primarch will be," Lightning told her, "I've guarded him long enough during those Parades."

"Guess there is a good thing about that," Éclair said.

"Maybe," the soldier said.

Lightning led them straight toward an Entrance which was guarded by a couple of soldiers.

"That's the Entrance toward the Primarch's Seat in the Stadium…" she started before trailing off.

"What is it?"

"Those are Cavalry soldiers," Lightning said, not able to keep the confusion out of her voice, "Why are they here and not the Sanctum? Something's odd is going on here..."

Before she could finish, a spell took down both of the soldiers. Everyone turned toward Vaan who has his hand raised toward them.

"We're not going to find out, staying here are we?" he said, looking at the group, "Let's get a move on."

He quickly makes his way toward the door followed by the rest of the group and then the door was thrown open showing them a platform. They all took it and Lightning pressed in the controls. It's started to rise through the floors.

"I thought they'll be more guards," Zack said, slowly, "I mean, they are guarding the Primarch, one of the most important figures on Cocoon."

"That's why it doesn't make senses," Lightning said, "They _should_ have been more guards."

"Think this might be a trap?" Éclair asked.

"Be ready for anything," the soldier said.

The platform came to a stop and the double door in front of them slid open giving way toward a corridor which was also empty. They can hear the cheers of the people in the Stadium and also the sound of music as the Parade seems to be in full swing.

Lightning led them straight toward an ornate door which had the word PRIMARCH written above it. Exchanging glances with the rest of the group which had got themselves ready, she threw open the door and quickly aimed their weapons toward the figure that was standing in front of the glass which was giving way toward the Stadium.

"You have come," the person said, "Just as he said you would."

Then the person turned around, his dark hair falling into one of his eyes as his blue eyes looked at them. This wasn't Primarch Dysley it was…

"Raines?" Lightning said, shocked.

**I mean, who didn`t see that comming? Well, apart from the characters that is?**

**Next time: **Dysley`s Plan

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	33. Dysleys Plan

**Hey guys another quick update here.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Thirty-Three

Dysley's Plan

The group stared at the man, surprised and shocked to see him here. Thought none of them was more shocked than Lightning. Raines was the leader of the Cavalry…why was he here and not Dysley? What was going on?

"Raines, why are you here?" Lightning asked him.

Raines approached them.

He was dressed in Primarch's robes, not like the ones Dysley wore, but they were of similar designs thought his had more blues in it.

"It would seem that you haven't heard the news Lightning," he said, as he removed himself from the window.

"News?" the soldier repeated.

"I am the new Primarch," Raines told them.

"You…You're the Primarch?" Éclair said, "But…what happened to Dysley?"

"Primarch…I mean, ex-Primarch Dysley retired from the post two days ago," Raines told them, "He said that he was too tired in his old age to continue with the work of protecting and guiding Cocoon. It would seem that his wound had also been causing him some pain."

"His wound," Éclair whispered, something shining in her blue eyes.

Lightning was thinking also. It was when Basch had shot him…but she knew he had been healed right after that when he had reappeared in that strange light.

"Tonight's celebration is in honor of Primarch's Dysley peaceful reign and also as a welcome for me as the new Primarch," Raines told them, "but tells me Lightning, are you here to kill me?"

The soldier lowered her gunblade.

"No…you aren't my target Raines," she said, "Dysley is."

The dark haired man let out a short chuckle.

"That also explain why they haven't been any Sanctum guards," Lightning said.

"I may have been chosen as the Primarch, but it doesn't mean I will trust the Sanctum blindly," Raines told them, "After so long working separately from them, except for the time you have shortly united us to hunt down for the Pulsian in Palumpolum, once doesn't simply abandon the old ways."

Raines glanced toward Éclair briefly before glancing back at the group once more.

"From what Dysley told me," he said, "I had to make sure that Eden would have been safe or even Cocoon…but it seems that the blockade had failed."

"You set up that blockade?" Paine exclaimed.

"It's all in the matter of the safety of Cocoon that hangs in the balance now that the Pulsian is sighted once more," Raines said, "I couldn't take that chance after what Dysley had told me."

"What did he tell you Raines?"

"He told me that your return will cause a cataclysm that will bring about the world's end," Raines told them, "But even so, I want to hear it for myself from you Lightning. Why would a soldier, who was once praised by the ex-Primarch himself, fall so low in such a short term? I know for once, that you haven't shot the Primarch…"

Lightning looked up at him in surprise.

"How?"

"The Sanctum and the Cavalry use different handguns," Raines told her, "As a soldier you might have known of that. Basch was the one who shot Primarch Dysley and since I don't see him with you, I can tell that he had died. Tell me, what actually happened back there?"

Lightning was looking at the man in shock. She couldn't actually believe that Raines wanted to listen to her.

"Why…Why would you listen to us?" she asked him.

Raines looked down for a little before looking back up again.

"Being an underdog in the Army taught me a lot of things," he said, looking at the window, "I told you before, I'm not one to trust the Sanctum blindly. I have felt for a long time that the Sanctum was hiding something and with a Pulsian appearing on Cocoon for the first time in centuries and the two side of the Army joining forces. I have felt that something big was coming. All those events, happening because of one man journey to the Lower world."

He looked at them all.

"The man who had found the Crystalis, my ancestor,"

"What?" Vaan said.

Raines gave him a glance.

"Basch's little brother," he said, "Yes, my ancestor Dr. Cid Raines was the man who found the Crystalis many centuries ago. It would seem that our fates had been intertwined long before we even born."

"Do you know where Dysley is Raines?" Éclair asked him.

"Back at his Tower," Raines told them, "At least, that's where I had last seen him. I have a feeling that's where your road will lead you also."

Lightning nodded.

"I can't tell you everything right now because time is running short," she said, "But…when all of this is over, I _will_ tell you everything, that`s a promise."

Raines stayed silent, contemplating the idea.

"I will hold you to that," he said, "You can use the Primarch personal ship, it's already programmed to make straight route for the Tower. Maybe I'm not doing so well as a Primarch letting the enemy go without even alerting guards."

The group started to make their way back, and Lightning glanced at the man in front of her.

"You're already a good Primarch in my books Raines," she said.

"Then as your Primarch, I'm giving you an order," he said, "Finish this business and relieve Cocoon of the secrets that plague its history. Maybe then, we, as humans, can move forward."

Lightning give him a nod.

"Yes sir," she said before running out.

Raines walked toward the window once more, his eyes watching the celebration that were taking place.

"A free Cocoon," he whispered, "That is my dream…a Cocoon free of the clutches that holds it...clutches that it can't even see or feel."

He looked up seeing the ship flying out of the Stadium.

"May the Maker protect you Lightning and friends," he said.

* * *

**Primarch Tower-Primarch's Throne Room**

The group had arrived inside the place a few minutes ago. The Tower had been empty of life even thought the lights were still on. They were inside the exact same place, Éclair Lightning and Basch had uncovered Dysley's secret.

"There is no one here," Paine said, "There is no one anywhere."

The place was devoid of life.

"What do we do now?" Tifa asked.

"We look for Dysley," Lightning said.

"But we don't even know where to look," Paine told her.

"What do say about this Éclair?" Vaan asked the Pulsian.

He noticed that Éclair was looking around herself as if she was searching for something.

"Éclair, what are you doing?"

The armored woman glanced at them.

"I…I can hear something," she said.

Vaan strained his ears.

"I don't hear anything…except for the Parade," he said.

"Try to listen…with your magic," Éclair told him.

"And how do we do that?" Paine asked.

"Just listen carefully," Éclair said, "You'll hear it."

The group then fell silent, listening for whatever Éclair had heard…

"What the…," Zack said, "Did any of you _hear_ that?"

"I…I can hear it also," Lightning said.

They could hear something…almost like an echo of a voice around them.

"This is freaky," Paine said, glancing around the large empty room.

"Where is it coming from?" Tifa asked.

Éclair who was closest to the Primarch's chair glanced at the furniture in front of her. She approached it leaning forward, listening when the whispers echoed even louder there.

"It's coming from behind the chair," she said.

Lightning approached her.

"That's impossible there is no room behind there," she said, "It's just the wall."

Vaan and Zack worked together, pushing the chair sideway showing the smooth wall in front of them. Vaan approached it and raised his hand to touch when he was suddenly swallowed by the wall.

"What the…?"

"_Vaan_," Paine yelled, shocked.

The entire group stared at the wall in front of them, surprised and shocked at what had just happened. Then Vaan's face appeared upon the wall again…shocking them even more.

"You guys are _not_ going to believe this," he said.

Then his face disappeared again.

Éclair walked toward the wall and she disappeared into it also and the rest followed. They were now in a strange place with pathways floating all around them and even the ground below their feet was seemingly made out of crystals which were sparkling underneath their feet.

"W…Where are we?" Tifa asked her eyes wide.

"All of this is behind the damn wall?" Paine asked, "_No fucking way_."

"You don't think Dysley created all of this?"

Éclair walked forward, her eyes wide taking everything in.

"This place…it's resonating with the Father Fal'Cie's power," she said.

She quickly walked forward, letting the others follow her until she arrived in front of a large floating form in the air. It was glowing softly and Éclair's brand was now shining from underneath her armor and even Lightning's brand was now glowing.

"W…What's this feeling?" Tifa asked touching his heart, "It's like…an endless sorrow."

"I can feel it also," Lightning said, "It's coming from that figure."

"_Eden_," Éclair whispered.

The glowing figure raised its head, and two blue eyes were now watching them. The group approached the figure, as Éclair raised a hand as if to touch the glowing form of Eden.

"Eden," she whispered, "For how long had you suffer this sorrow?"

**Father did not return, **a voice answered them, echoing in their heads, **Father's light had departed this world before his deed was done. Now we weep eternally for him.**

"A deed? What deed?" Zack asked, looking at the Fal'Cie.

**Father raised the Cocoon to save Humanity from the wrath of Ragnarok, **the voice whispered, **Father created the Orphan to keep the Cocoon afloat and volunteered we did, to keep the Cocoon safe. But the Orphan's power was too strong for us alone…Father's seal to keep the Orphan asleep was unfinished. Father's light was gone before the deed was done. We alone, used our life as power to keep the Cocoon safe…for eternally we weep for the Father.**

The sorrow in the Fal'Cie's voice drew some tears from Éclair's eyes. She was the one who knew them in the past.

"An eternal sorrow," Tifa said.

**Weak we grew, **Eden continued, **Weak we are. Our power is not strong to keep the Orphan asleep. The Cocoon will be safe no longer if the Orphan wakes from his sleep…Failed we have to keep the Cocoon safe…Failed we have the Father…Eternally we weep for him.**

Éclair had her head down as Eden was speaking, her body shaking.

"I promise you Eden…I will not let your hard work be for nothing," she said, "That I can swear it."

"You cannot delay what is inevitable Éclair Farron," a voice said.

The group turned around toward the voice. There standing dressed in his Primarch's robe was Galenth Dysley. He looked at them, a smirk crossing his face. Enraged, Éclair drew out her blade and charged straight at him.

"_Barthandelus," _she screamed at him.

She collided with a shield which threw her backward and send her rolling by the group.

"Éclair," Tifa said kneeling by the woman.

"He really _can_ use magic," Zack said, looking at the man across them.

"Basch was right," Vaan said.

Éclair had gotten back upon her feet.

"Eden is dying," she said, "At her death, Orphan will wake and Cocoon will fall. Is that what you really want? You're also a Fal'Cie, at least help your Sister."

Dysley glanced at Eden, before looking back toward them.

"Eden's death, the fall of Cocoon," he said, "They are only stepping stone into what I want to achieve."

"Achieve?" Vaan said, "What do you hope to achieve with the death of every person on Cocoon?"

"To bring back to this world a creature born out of despair and death," Dysley said, "The creature that caused the death of the Father. Cocoon will be a fitting sacrifice to bring it back to life, stronger than it had ever been before."

Éclair's eyes widened.

"You want to bring _Sin_ back to life? After all that it had done to Zanarkand, to the Fal'Cie and to _Humanity_?"

"Yes," he said, "The eternal torment they call Sin, born out of despair and death. I will bring it back once more, and with both Sin and Orphan's power under my control, I will open the Unseen Gate and bring Chaos to this world. I will control the very timeline of this world and with it under my control, _I will be eternal."_

"You're _mad_," Zack said, "I never thought I'll say this to a Primarch…_but you lost your freaking mind_."

"I won't let you do it," Lightning said, "Using the very people who trusted you as a _sacrifice_? We will stop you and fight you for the fate of every man, woman, child on Cocoon."

Beside her the entire group got into a fighting stance, the determination visible in their eyes.

A white owl landed upon Dysley's shoulder.

"You wish to fight me?" he said, "But you forget…**I AM FAL'CIE."**

His form started to change becoming larger and larger until a giant form was standing right in front of them.

"**And you must learn your place…Humans."**

******Dysley plan is finally revealed...What awaits them next?**

****Next time: **The Unborn Fal`Cie**

**R&R.**

**Jacques0 out**


	34. The Unborn FalCie

**Alright, i decide the rest of the story in one go.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Thirty Four

The Unborn Fal'Cie

The entire group stood together in front of the Fal'Cie's true form. It was big, with large hands, filled with claw like gold colors. A face was that was filled with lines the two white eyes staring down at them with. Around his head was a large quadrant filled with upside down Earth.

"**Raines let his emotions cloud his judgments to let you come here," **Dysley spoke, "**I will deal with him accordingly."**

Lightning's eyes were alight with rage.

"_YOU WON'T HARM ANYONE ON COCOON_," she yelled.

Then the fight begins, everyone aiming attacks straight toward the Fal'Cie in front of them. Vaan, Paine and Tifa were using magic standing back, while Zack Éclair and Lightning were attacking with their blades.

Then the Fal'Cie in front of them launched a spell knocking everyone back, and even so, Lightning and Éclair were both still standing.

"You son of a…," Lightning yelled charging forward.

A spell hit her straight into the chest sending her flying backward and landing on the ground in a hip.

"We…We aren't doing as much damage," Zack said, "It's like our attacks don't even have an effect upon him."

Éclair hated to admit it, but Zack was right. Fighting against a Fal'Cie was much more different than fighting against a normal enemy and even Sephiroth wasn't that hard.

"He must have some kind of weakness," Lightning said.

Then they were forced to dodge as the faces on the plates were sending out spell at them. Vaan launched a spell at one of the faces and the Fal'Cie grunted, but this time, in pain. That caused Éclair's eyes to widen a little.

_That's his weakness, _she thought.

"Everyone," she yelled, "Aim for the faces…that's his weaknesses."

Lightning and the rest followed her orders and soon enough they can see that the damages was being done to the Fal'Cie who was grunting from the hits he was getting. Then he started doing his own attacks forcing the group to dodge his spells. Then Éclair used her thunder spells upon the faces and sure enough with a large boom, the plate had simply disappeared causing some crystal dust upon the ground.

"The other one," Lightning said, "_Hurry_,"

"Damn, this thing is strong," Zack yelled, as a blast of ice magic narrowly missed his head.

"Less talking Zack," Paine yelled, "_More fighting_."

The young man nodded at her and charged forward, slashing the head with his gunblade and it disappeared.

"_Good work_," Lightning yelled.

The group continued to attack the plate until this one disappeared also, crystal dust falling down upon the ground.

"Now full straight attack," Éclair yelled charging at Dysley's head.

Now their attacks was starting to have some damage upon the Fal'Cie who was still taking damage and grunting at each hits. Then the Fal'Cie's body gave out a pulse of magic forcing the group back.

"_What the hell_?" Vaan yelled.

"**This is the Power of a Fal'Cie," **

From his shoulders, large blast of magic suddenly sprung out from and aimed straight toward the group, knocking them down causing some yells of pain. Éclair was holding her stomach, where the spell had hit her.

That spell was powerful, enough to kill a normal human being but thanks to the power of an l'Cie, she was far from normal. Huffing, she glanced toward the group around her, and noticed that they were all down.

"**You cannot stop the inevitable Éclair Farron, you can only delay it. What will you hope to accomplish in this fruitless task? You cannot alter destiny or your fate. Your Focus was doomed to fail from the start."**

Éclair glanced up at the Fal'Cie in front of her.

"Unlike you Barthandelus, I haven't lost hope," she said.

The Fal'Cie laughed at that.

"**Hope? You speak of hope when all what awaits Cocoon is despair and death?" **he said, "**The Fal'Cie Father had abandoned us, left us to fend on our own. He had departed this world, never to return…With the Chaos I will unleash upon the world, he will have no choice but to return to the Mortal Realm once more…"**

Éclair growled.

"The Fal'Cie father is dead," she said, "Sin, the very thing you are trying to bring back is the one that had killed him."

"**Humans…your ignorance runs deep," **Barthandelus said, "**The Fal'Cie Father cannot be killed. He cannot die. He is cursed with the gift of immortality. I can feel his presence within you Éclair Farron…He had gifted you, a Human, instead of his own creation the Fal'Cie."**

"So you're doing all that because you're throwing a jealous tantrum?" Lightning asked, as she stood beside Éclair.

The other woman gives her a glance.

"You're okay?"

"I'll live," Lightning said, "Now Barthandelus, I will bring you down."

A seal appeared around Lightning's form and then she yelled out, "_Mateus."_

Her Eidolon appeared beside her and Lightning took the Lance, taking her stance.

"You tell Éclair that she can't change destiny or fate," Lightning said, "Alone she can't do it. Together, _we will carve a new fate_."

Éclair stared at the soldier, the she stood up. She holds out her sword.

"Thanks Lightning," she said.

"Anytime," the soldier told her, "Let's go Mateus."

With strong watera spells, and with the help of the Eidolon, both Lightning and Éclair charged straight toward the Fal'Cie.

* * *

Vaan groaned as he came to. He can hear the sound of battle around him causing him to shake his head glancing around himself. Then his eyes found Éclair and Lightning going head-to-head with the Fal'Cie and all the reason they had arrived here ended up in his head.

_Damn, got to help, _he said standing up but his legs gave way and he falls forward…

Not before someone caught him by the under arm keeping him steady on his feet. He glanced toward who was helping him and his eyes widened…

"_Basch_?"

His brother wordlessly looked at him, giving him a smile before straightening him up. He turned is face forward toward the battle and then when he looked toward Basch again, he was gone. Vaan could still feel the warmth in arm where Basch had touched him.

_It's almost like…I can feel him standing right here beside me, _he thought.

Vaan tightened his fist.

_Don't worry brother, I will make you proud of me, _he thought, _I will protect Cocoon._

He shook the rest of the guys awake.

"C'mon, we got to help Éclair," he said before charging forward entering the fray of the battle against the Fal'Cie.

Their renewed efforts and the help of Vaan, Zack, Tifa and Paine, Lightning and Éclair had finally overcome Barthandelus. The Fal'Cie's form started to wobble as it yelled out in pain, the yell having an odd echo over it before a bright crystal falls down on the ground.

The crystal started to shake and then Barthandelus appeared, in his Human form, falling down upon his knees. He was breathing heavily, no longer had his Primarch's Hat upon his head, his hair falling down around his face. His eyes were looking at the group in front of him.

"You…You have done well," he said, "But it won't be enough."

Lightning approached him, aiming the blade toward his neck.

"Give it up Barthandelus," she said, "You have been defeated."

"You may have defeated me in a battle," Barthandelus said, standing up, "But even such mortal means can't kill me. There is only one way of dispatching my kind."

His eyes turned toward Éclair.

"Isn't that right Éclair? You who have gotten up close and _personal _with it."

"_Ragnarok_," Éclair whispered, "The Salvation Fal'Cie."

"Yes," Barthandelus said, "Ragnarok, the one who destroyed Zanarkand…bringing the second coming of Sin. I will bring its third coming."

"Enough of this Barthandelus," Éclair said, "Bringing Sin back will do more harm than good."

Barthandelus looked at her.

"You have come here because your steps were guided by Etro," he said, " Long before you awaken from your crystal sleep, her Messenger had come to me, warning me of Cocoon's impending doom. While the Goddess sees it as disaster, I see it as an opportunity to bring about the world's end."

"That's how you knew of Éclair's Focus," Vaan said.

"Why is it you want to destroy the world?"

"To be free from the shackles that this Mortal Realm has brought me," Barthandelus said, "We Fal'Cie are Gods, gods that have no followers."

Barthandelus hand started to glow as a powerful blast of magic concentrated there.

"_Stop it Barthandelus_," Éclair yelled.

"A world with no gods and followers," Barthandelus continued, "Is better to not exist at all."

He threw the spell but to the group's surprise, it completely missed them and the group turned around to see the spell aiming toward…

"_NO, EDEN_,"

* * *

Éclair could only watch in horror as the spell hit the white figure causing it to convulse from where she was floating in the air as seals started to appear around her form in a Cocoon shape before they all exploded outward, forcing her to shield her eyes away.

When the light was gone, Eden's form was lying down upon the ground; the ethereal light that had been bathing her form was slowly fading. Éclair quickly approached her form, and kneeled beside the Fal'Cie.

"Hang in there Eden," she said, as her hands started to glow a green glow.

**You cannot help, **Odin's voice said within her mind.

"Shut up," Éclair said, "I will not let her die."

**Her light had already departed this world Éclair, **Odin said, **The Fal'Cie Eden is already…**

"No, she isn't dead," Éclair said, "_She isn't dead_. She hadn't suffered all this time…_just to fucking die_."

Tears were already falling from Éclair's eyes as the light completely faded from Eden's form. Then crystal stars started to appear around her body taking it out of this world…into the one beyond.

_Damn it, _Éclair thought.

**Her suffering is brought to an end, **Odin gently spoke to her, **This is the only gift that could have been offered to her at the state of sorrow she was in. A release from all the pain. **

Eden's form had now simply disappeared as the crystal stars dissipated into nothingness. Éclair's put a hand into the place where the Fal'Cie was lying for a moment before standing up.

"Éclair," Tifa said.

Then the ground beneath their feet rumbled causing them to look around.

"W…What was that?" Paine asked.

"Orphan is waking up," Éclair said, tightening her fist, "We need to get to it now."

She started to run forward, the group following her. In no time, they had crossed the crystal world Eden was in to arrive in a large room and right in front of a large pool of water, Barthandelus was standing right there.

"_Barthandelus_," Éclair yelled.

"Eden has passed on," Barthandelus spoke, "Now the Orphan wakes from the eternal sleep, to fulfill his purpose."

"His only purpose was to sleep," Lightning yelled.

Barthandelus started to float into the air and slowly he was descending into the pool.

"I will give it a new purpose," he said, "Purpose to rip this world from the sky."

Then he disappeared below the waves.

Tense seconds passed as Éclair watched the water in front of them bubble with power and whatever what was happening below the waves. Then, out of the waves a large form grew, bright gold in appearance…causing Éclair to gasp slightly.

_It was the figure she had seen in the Focus' vision back at the Bresha Ruins._

This was Orphan. The Unborn Fal'Cie.

The gold figure's face was completely baby like but also, it had a powerful feeling coming from it, more powerful than anything Éclair had ever felt before. There is no way that they can take on this thing and win.

Orphan let out a large screech causing the very ground beneath their feet to shake.

"What the hell…An earthquake?" Zack yelled as he fall upon his knees.

"That's impossible," Vaan said, "Earthquake can't happen on Cocoon."

"That's because it's no earthquake," Lightning said, "The _entire world_ of Cocoon is shaking."

"Then we better take care of this thing _fast_," Paine said, "Before they won't be a Cocoon left to save."

Éclair stared at the being drawing upon her magic.

"Ragnarok, if you can hear my plea," she said, "Lend me your power."

"You don't have to do this Éclair," a new voice said,

A voice that sounded terribly familiar to Éclair's ears.

The woman turned around, and feels her blue eyes widen, as her heart jumped in her chest.

"_Fang?"_

__**Fang make an appearance?**

**Next time: **The Promise

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	35. The promise

**An new update, enjoy**

Chapter Thirty-Five

The Promise

It was Fang. Éclair couldn't actually believe it. It was exactly how she had remembered the girl. The only difference was that she was wearing a blue sari instead of the ordinary clothes she wore before. The girl approached them, walking straight at the group at the head, looking straight at Orphan.

"Fang," Éclair said, "H…How did you get here?"

Fang turned her head toward her, and instead of the emerald green eyes…they were bright gold.

"I'm not Yun Fang Éclair," she said, "At least…not exactly."

"_Ragnarok_," she whispered.

"Right in one," Ragnarok said returning her attention toward Orphan.

"But how…?"

"You asked for me to lend you my power did you not?" Ragnarok said, as her magic started to take form around her, "I'm bound in this Human form to be able to cross between worlds…But I'm still a powerful Fal'Cie."

She raised her hand toward Orphan who let out another screech causing the world to shake around them and cracks were starting to appear in the walls.

"The Seal won't be able to hold him for long," Ragnarok told them, "Let's finish this before the entire thing break."

The group took place around her. This was the fight that will decide the fate of Cocoon. This was what Lightning and Éclair were branded for, to stop this entity from wrecking havoc upon Cocoon.

"I will not let innocents die at the hand of a single Fal'Cie," Ragnarok yelled as she launched two powerful spells, "Not if I can help it."

"For Serah," Lightning yelled as she started to attack with her spells.

"The Future," Éclair whispered as she started to attack.

"Basch," Vaan said.

"AVALANCHE," Zack said.

"For the people of Cocoon," Paine said.

"And for our families," Tifa finished.

Then they were all attacking him. They were all fighting against Orphan, each of them had a different reason, a different goal…all of those goals lead toward one ending. It was a strange sight, seeing all of those peoples, all of them from different backgrounds and families, all of them brought together by the string of fates.

A fate intertwined, since before their births.

The Goddess had seen the dark future that laid in Cocoon's future. She had seen the devastation it would bring. Her actions set forth these events, events that lead upon Éclair's crystal awakening. The path of an l'Cie, which was given to both Éclair and Lightning.

Two women from different times period and yet, share the same bloodline who had survived Ragnarok's rampage before Cocoon's birth. Lightning who was born in a world that was shackled with secrets and Éclair who was born in a place shackled with death.

"This thing is harder to take down than Barthandelus was," Lightning said huffing slightly.

"Barthandelus might have merged his power with Orphan's," Éclair said, "Bringing it to it's former strength when the Father had created it."

Ragnarok launched another blast toward Orphan's face which was redirected toward the ceiling.

"It can use shield," she said, "Well this might turn nasty."

**Why do you fight against me? **A voice echoed in the group's head, **Father had abandoned us to an eternal sleep. Our only Salvation lays in Father's return. His return will be brought back by the sacrifices.**

"Well, I won't let you sacrifice Cocoon for that," Éclair said, "Eden had given her life to keep this world safe and we'll beat you to do it."

**But don't you see? Humanity cannot coexist with us Fal'Cies. All Humanity can do is born to die again in an endless cycle. We Fal'Cie, we are eternal. We shall break the cycle giving them the eternal sleep. The Eternal sleep the Father had given to us.**

"No Orphan," Ragnarok said, "I used to think the same thing also. I used to think that Humanity is nothing but a hindrance to the Fal'Cie. But it is because of one Human…one who had never had the chance to live fully, that we stand on the opposite side."

A look of brief sadness appeared in the Fal'Cie's eyes.

"All her feelings still flows through me," she said, "Her feeling to protect her race, her loved ones, and even the ones that took everything from her. We Fal'Cie had done enough damage to this world. Our time has ended; it's Human's time to advance without our aid."

**Humanity is nothing but Violence, **Orphan's voice echoed around them, **See them I do, through Barthandelus memories…nothing will change. All they deserve is the Eternal sleep.**

"_Enough, is enough_," Ragnarok yelled.

Burst of power flew through the Fal'Cie's Human form causing the people around her to shield their eyes as the bright gold light covered the entire area. Then Ragnarok charged straight at Orphan slamming against a greenish shield that had appeared in front of Orphan.

**Weakened you are Ragnarok, **Orphan spoke, **Weak the Human race is. Relies they have on us ever since the Father raised the Cocoon. The Eternal sleep shall rid of this world of weaklings, and bring on about a new age of the Fal'Cie.**

"Weak we may be," Lightning spoke, her voice huffing.

"But we have something that the Fal'Cie doesn't have," Tifa said.

"It's the power to love," Paine said.

"And form companionships," Zack said.

"As we forge those bonds," Vaan said.

"We form something powerful," Éclair said, "Powerful enough to even defeat you."

As that pink light started to appear around Éclair's form and Odin was summoned, his large sword in his hands and at the same time, Lightning had summoned Mateus once more. Both Eidolons were now standing right beside their appointed masters and Ragnarok growled.

"I will weaken it's armors," Ragnarok yelled, "When you get the chance, _finish this now_."

All around them, the ceiling was cracking as light started to sip thoughts. The Fal'Cie Father's seal was degrading even more probably not going to stand any longer.

"_The seal is not going to hold any longer_," Éclair yelled.

Ragnarok charged straight forward, channeling another powerful spell before launching straight toward Orphan causing the Unborn Fal'Cie to yell out in pain and in anger activating another shield.

"Oh no, you don't," Ragnarok yelled firing another wave of powerful spells.

From behind her, Zack, Paine, Tifa and Vaan were all helping launching spells after spells toward the golden form of Orphan as did both Éclair and Lighting and their Eidolons all fighting for the same goal.

To save their world from oblivion.

* * *

Then Ragnarok was thrown back by attack from Orphan, slamming against a far wall, before sliding down on the ground.

"Ragnarok," she heard Éclair yell.

"Don't stop attacking," the Fal'Cie yelled.

_You're saving lives now Ragnarok? _Sin's voice echoed around her head.

The Fal'Cie shook her head, to get rid of the memories but to her dismay it got even stronger.

_I'm not the same Fal`Cie I was before._

"_Are you really that different Ragnarok?" Sin's voice echoed around her head, "Your soul is tainted by the blood of the innocents. Feel them Ragnarok, feel the despair of the people of Zanarkand as you destroyed their homes."_

Ragnarok growled opening her gold eyes staring toward the form of Orphan.

_I'm not like that anymore, _she thought, _I will never be like that anymore. Which is why, I have to stop Orphan from destroying the world…, and I don't want any innocent to have to die…for the mistakes we the Fal'Cie have made._

Gathering a bit of her power, Ragnarok compressed it into her hands until a glowing ball of light was right in her hands.

_Yun Fang saved me, _she thought, _Even thought she knew she was going to disappear, she saved me, a Human. _

The Fal'Cie stood back up holding the golden ball in one hand.

_And for that, I will fight for Humanity, _she thought, _I will never give up upon them…not like Barthandelus had done._

With that she charged forward running past the group who was still launching spells after Orphan's form and then she jumped toward it.

_I will fight till my last breath, _she thought.

She slammed the golden ball into Orphan and as usual the shield had appeared around him, but this time, the ball was grinding against it, causing even more damage to the shield. Then with a large boom, the shield gave way and the ball of magic slammed straight into Orphan's form causing the Fal'Cie to let out a shriek of pain…

_Because, I have faith in them, faith that they will prosper as a race without the aid of Fal'Cie._

That shriek caused Cocoon to shake around them.

"Éclair, Lightning," Ragnarok yelled, "_Your strongest spells now_."

* * *

"_Odin_," Éclair yelled.

The Eidolon threw her his swords and she caught hold of them as the crackling of thunder started to appear around them.

"_This ends now, _**EIDOLON THUNDARA,"**

"_Mateus_," Lightning said, catching the Lance in her hands.

Powerful Ice magic started to gather in the Lance as she jumped in the air and then threw it straight toward Orphan.

"**EIDOLON** **LANCE OF ICE,"** she yelled.

Both spells hit Orphan straight unto his unprotected front and then the Unborn Fal'Cie started to scream as its form started to boils like lava. Its scream was causing the world to shake underneath the group that was standing right in front of it as light started to appear all around it growing to an almost blinding…

Then a shockwave, strong enough to push the entire group backward as the seal created by the Fal'Cie Father was finally destroyed. They were all send flying backward and the group was now floating in the air…

* * *

Lightning was glancing around herself, wondering where she was. All around her, she noticed that the world had gone dark. Her eyes recognized what she had seeing in her Focus's vision. It was actually happening, Eden was breaking apart. Cocoon was going to be destroyed, one way or another.

"_Lightning_," a voice yelled, "Grab my hand."

She glanced up toward it and found Tifa there extending her hand toward her and she did the same catching the girl's hand. Tifa glanced around herself.

"Guys, _stay together_," she said, yelling toward Vaan, Paine and Zack who were floating nearby.

But Lightning's eyes were still searching.

_Where was Éclair?_

"Look," Paine yelled, looking down.

Lightning did so and gasped.

There was Éclair and the Fal'Cie Ragnarok who were both floating away from them and then she screamed.

"_ÉCLAIR_,"

* * *

Éclair looked up, hearing a voice yelling her name and saw the rest of the group floating above her. All around her the world was destroyed and Cocoon was falling…just as it was in the vision.

"I can throw you toward them if you want," Ragnarok said, "Even if I did this, I won't have much power to do anything else."

_Even at the darkest hour, there is always a beacon of light that will bring the hope back to the world. You have not yet seeing the end Éclair Farron._

_There is always a goddamn choice Éclair._

_I promise you Eden, I will not let your hard work be for nothing…that I can swear it._

Seeing that her brand was glowing brightly, Éclair then _knew_. She knew now what she has to do.

"I have made my choice," she said, "Can you…connect me with them."

Ragnarok looked at her.

"I can try," he said.

She put a hand upon Éclair's head.

* * *

Lightning was looking down toward Éclair, not even noticing that her body was turning to crystal, not understanding what was happening but she wanted Éclair to be with them…just as she had been since Pulse.

_Guys, _Éclair's voice echoed within their heads.

"Éclair, what are you doing?" Lightning said.

_I…I am making a choice, _Éclair's voice told them, _I know now why the vision had always ended with Cocoon's destruction. It was because I was afraid, afraid of what I will be able to see at the end. You were right in the end Lightning, there is always a choice._

"What?" Tifa whispered.

"No way," Vaan whispered.

"_Éclair_," Lightning yelled.

_Thank you for everything you have done for me Vaan, and to the rest of you for making this journey with me…in return, I will keep my promise to you all, it is the least I can do._

Then the link was cut.

"No, Éclair," Lightning yelled.

* * *

Since she had made her decision, Éclair's entire form was now shining a bright ethereal light. Ragnarok eyes widened.

_T…This power…it's… it's the Fal'Cie Father's. How did Éclair…?_

"If you do this…you'll…"

"One is always better than one million," Éclair said, "Isn't it Ragnarok?"

Then she opened her arms, as if to take the entire world into her protective embrace. Then she closed her eyes.

"Goddess Etro, I relinquish my soul to you,"

Then her form exploded into brilliant light, brighter than a star blinding everyone and everything that was looking at it.

**Eclair makes the sacrifice...next is the last chapter of this story**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	36. New World

**Last chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy and i was listening to Charice New world when i was writing this chap...hence the name. Love that song by the way.**

Chapter Thirty Six

New World

The falling world of Cocoon was suddenly alight as a bright light escaped from its cracked surface. The light spread far, stretching similar to giant wings, causing Cocoon to look strangely small with them around.

Then the wings of light enveloped the Cocoon before extending straight toward the world of Pulse, slamming down upon it. Then, it starts to solidify turning into a crystal pillar, holding the falling world in place.

The disaster was adverted.

Cocoon was now safe from the sacrifice of one woman.

* * *

Lightning was floating.

She didn't know where she was but she was floating. She was asleep, she knew, but it would seem that everything was fading away. Everything that had happened, fading away into nothingness…

But the soldier wasn't one to let go that easily.

She holds on to those memories of her. They were the only thing that she had right now. Only thing that define who she is now, and who she will become in the future. The soldier feels like she was swimming to the surface of large bottomless waters.

She could see the surface getting closer now, but as it did, her body felt heavier, too heavy to move with her own strength, but she was still trying…she have to swim out…she didn't want to forget…

But her body grew tired with one of her arm aiming straight toward the surface. She started to sink back into the abyss she was trying to escape from. She could feel the sleep coming back…the sleep that promise eternal peace and comfort…

Then someone took hold of her hand.

Lightning glanced up toward the person and blue eyes widening.

The person looked exactly like her and yet, she was dressed in armor. The feathers were flying around her look-a-like's leg and something about her was familiar…

The name came out of her mouth…

"Éclair," she whispered.

Éclair smiled as if happy that she remembers her. Then Éclair started to pull her up, back toward the surface, with such ease, making such a struggle effortless for her and before they could be free of the water, Éclair spoke. Her voice was like an echo…as if she wasn't really there and yet she was.

"_Wake up."_

Then Lightning breathed fresh hair, feeling her body falling forward as her feet landed upon the grassy ground below her. The soldier was feeling disoriented at first, wondering where she was. But then, it all came back to her.

Orphan's destruction…

Cocoon falling…

Éclair…

She glanced around her wondering what happened to Cocoon when her eyes fell upon the world she once called home. A tall crystal pillar was keeping it up, gleaming in the morning sunlight. She stood there, transfixed at it.

It was adverted.

Cocoon was safe.

"She did it," she whispered, "Éclair had done it."

She awkwardly walked forward, her legs feeling oddly weak, but she still kept her balance. Her breath was coming in ragged gasps.

"Lightning," a voice yelled.

The soldier looked around herself, finding the caller.

It was Vaan and the rest, and all of them were running toward her.

"You're okay?" Vaan asked her.

The soldier nodded.

"H…How aren't you a crystal?" the boy asked her, "I mean, you completed your Focus right?"

Lightning frowned.

"I...I think I was one," she said, "I tried to wake up but I couldn't on my own."

"How did you do it?" Tifa asked.

"Éclair," Lightning said, "Éclair helped me. She saved the world, and yet, she still helped me."

The group was now all looking up toward the pillar which was keeping Cocoon in the sky.

"She did it for us," Paine said, "For all of Cocoon."

"In the end," Zack said, "There was still a sacrifice."

Another silence fell.

"How did you guys ended up here?" Lightning asked.

"All I remember is seeing that brilliant light, and my body felt like i was standing under a warm pleasant sun" Vaan answered her, "Then next thing I knew, I was waking up lying down on the grass."

They were few agreeing sound from the rest.

Lightning touched where her brand was and pulled the sleeve up. The brand was gone, nothing but pure unblemished skin. She wasn't an l'Cie anymore, she was human.

"My brand," she said, "It's gone."

"Well, you completed your Focus after all," Vaan told her, "It had no purpose to stay anymore…unless you wanted a tattoo as a reminder."

The group chuckled around her and then Lightning walked forward looking down at where the brand was hearing the rest following her and then she looked up again, her eyes quickly finding something…more like someone in the distance.

She blinked.

_It can't be…_she thought.

But that pink hair is no mistake. She recognizes the slim form also…

"_Serah_," she whispered.

Then she called out.

"SERAH,"

The pink haired girl in the distance looked up and the joy light up her face like the sun. Lightning ran toward her sister who did the same and when the siblings got closer, they slowed down. The soldier couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"You…You're walking Serah?" she said, "You…You're actually _walking_?"

Her sister nodded.

"Yeah,"

"You…You're _cured_," she whispered.

"An angel visited me," Serah told her, "She kind of look like you thought."

Lightning took her sister in her arms, tears of joy falling from her eyes, feeling the girl's arm encircling her. She had never felt so happy in her life before.

_Éclair, thank you…for everything._

* * *

Vaan was looking at Lightning reunite with the younger girl and from the identical pink hair it was probably her sister. That caused him to feel a light melancholy feeling making him think of Basch. He thought back to the battle with Barthandelus. He had seen Basch there and knew that his brother will always be with him, even if he was gone right now.

He looked at the pillar.

"You would have loved to see this," he said, "Right Basch?"

He feels a hand took his causing him to glance down toward a mass of steel gray hair.

"I'm sure he would have," Paine said to him.

Vaan smiled giving her hand a short squeeze.

"Yeah," he said.

"Now isn't that sweet," Zack said, a large grin on his face, "You guys sure took your time. If you didn't make up, I would have locked you both in a closet, seriously I mean, I don't take that long to tell a girl I like them…maybe you two would have like a 'Seven minutes in Heaven' after all,"

That caused both Vaan and Paine to blush.

"Stop teasing them," Tifa said, punching him in the shoulder.

"You're spoiling my fun," Zack said, pouting a little.

They laughed a little as they started to walk, and everyone was talking and Lightning was introducing them to her sister, the entire group walking straight for the crystal pillar.

_We faced our darkest hour, and we pulled through to face a brighter tomorrow. A tomorrow, where Humanity will look back upon this history and learn that even when you have no path in front of you alone, together we shall built a new one, one that will lead to a better future for us all._

_From the memoires of Vaan Bartholomew_

_Born 3012 B. F.-Died 45 A.F._

* * *

Éclair groaned seating up from where she was lying down. Blinking around herself, the woman noticed that she was in a very strange place. The can see the sea water in front of her, crystal branches growing out of them. She stood up, glancing around herself…

_W…Where am I?_

"You are in the world of the Goddess Etro," a voice told her.

She turned around and found the hooded man standing there. He was dressed similarly to how she had always seeing him.

"Goddess…Etro?" Éclair repeated.

"Come," he said, "The Goddess will see you now."

He turned around and started walking and Éclair followed after him. The two walked through the empty city around them. Éclair can't help but feel a little…strange, they couldn't be the only people that are here is there.

"W…What is this place?"

"When you sacrificed yourself to save Cocoon," the Messenger said, "You passed through the Door of Souls, bringing you here to Valhalla. In this world, the Goddess watches over Humanity, pitied them in their sorrows and helps them, in times of great distress. Your awakening, your struggles, everything was seen by the Goddess."

"You knew that what I was going to do?" Éclair said, "You knew I was going to sacrifice myself for Cocoon."

"Yes," the Messenger answered her.

"Then why haven't you said anything," Éclair told him, "If I knew…"

"If you knew, the right choices will never have been made," the Messenger told her, "You wouldn't have called upon Ragnarok and the Fal'Cie wouldn't have redeemed herself in the eyes of the Goddess. She works in mysterious ways, but always knows that all of her actions were done for the future of Humanity."

The two had arrived in front of a massive Temple. As they approached, the door opened for them, and the two entered inside. They crossed a large room, and Éclair can see more crystals growing from there. Then the two arrived in front of a doorway.

"I will go no further," the Messenger said.

Éclair nodded and stepped through. She can see floating crystals around herself, reminding her of her of what she had seen the first time she had become an l'Cie. She walked on the stone pathway that led her straight toward a chair made out of crystal which was glowing brightly. Éclair can feel the Goddess divine presence, as she approached and the power crossed through her, caressing through her skin…

It felt like a welcoming hug from a mother.

"Goddess Etro," she whispered, as she kneeled down upon the ground.

_You have been through much, Éclair Farron_**, **a voice whispered to her, _but have accomplished beyond my expectations. You have lost much in your journey protecting the Fal`Cie Seraphelim, and into the next step saving the Cocoon and Humanity._

Éclair lowered her head, feeling the Goddess's power engulfing her form.

_Much will be given to you for your sacrifices._

Éclair can feel herself leaving the ground as she floated in the air, a strange power reeling through her form causing her to gasp slightly. Her form was now bathed in a golden light as she hovered in the air.

When the light disappeared, Éclair was now dressed in a white outfit, meshed with gold as two great wings of light grew from behind her. Her pink hair danced slightly as feathers flew around her form.

_Now come, child of Destiny, _Etro`s voice spoke to her.

Éclair walked toward the seemingly empty throne in front of her, as she put her feet into the air, steps were appearing. Then she continues to walk toward the throne until she was standing right in front of it.

Then Éclair turned around on herself and seated down upon the chair, her eyes closed and leaning into it.

The large clock of Valhalla started to ring with thunderous clang. Éclair seated upon the Goddess throne, both of her eyes closed as power flew through her form. The power enveloping the entire room as gold strings of chaos flew around her body. From below the Throne, the crystal started to shine with a powerful essence.

_From the ashes of time, a deity will rise from her crystal slumber. Sacrifices will cleanse her of the line of Humanity, and she will seat upon the Throne of Time, her rightful claim._

Éclair opened her eyes, which were their normal sapphire blue colors and then a golden symbol appeared through them.

_The Goddess of Time shall rise at Fal`Cie`s end._

The trace of a smile crossed Éclair`s lips…

* * *

A man who was seating upon a large chair opened his eyes, which shine red in the darkness, before walking up, darkness shrouding around his body. He knew something had changed. He could feel it so he sends out his power, feeling out the world around him…

Then a smirk crossed his face.

"It has happened," he said, "The Goddess has risen once more. The eternal Paradox shall be no more, as the spell of Time start to crumble to crystal sands."

His dark power continued to spin around his form.

"The time of the Fal`Cie had come to an end," he said, "The battle for the very essence of Time…shall begin anew."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**AN: Alright, this ending i have changed it more than i could count. First time, i had her reunite with Fang which had been brought back by the Goddess Etro but for some reason, it felt..._wrong_ to me, i don`t know why so i changed it to something else and it felt even worse. I was so indecisive with it so i put the ending you`ve just read promising another story**.

**The last story of this crystal legend that i am writing. And before you start flaming, Eclair didn`t become Etro or something like that, Etro still exist. she had simply passed down the Power to Eclair a power that a previous Goddess had left in her possession...and well, the next story will have more details upon that.**

**Hope you have enjoyed this sequel to the Farron Sisters. I love the mythology of the XIII universe and love what XIII-2 had added upon it so expect some of the XIII-2 character to make an appearance.**

**The last story will be a cross-over between XIII and XIII-2 and it will be named "**Final Fantasy Reverse XIII-2". **Still can`t believe i`m writing a trilogy...**

**Alright, that`s all for now see you all when the next the last part come out. Now, i have a new story i`m going to publish. The **I AM A GIRL **story. A cross-over between VIII and XIII, go try it out when it`s online k.**

**Well, that`s all i have to say for this.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	37. Teaser trailer

**Hey guys. Here is something to wet your appetite from the trilogy i am writing. Thanks to all the support i have gotten from the two other stories. **

**Enjoy and appreciate.**

**From Jacques0**

**The first chapter…**

_**I sacrificed much to save the world for when i was Human, when i was a l`Cie**__…_

Serah had felt the power. She had felt the raw power of Ragnarok making her gasp slightly and at the corner of her eyes, she notice Lightning stiffening. She had felt it too.

"Did you feel it?" Serah asked.

"I can," Lightning said coldly.

"We won't be the only ones," Serah told her, "Seifer would have felt it to."

"But…what could have caused it," Lightning asked.

"We won't know simply standing there," Serah said, jumping down from the rock they were standing on, "We have to get to Fang before him."

"Why?"

Serah turned toward her, a look of surprise toward.

"WH…what are you talking about?"

Lightning looked at her, her eyes filled with anger…

"Why should I help Ragnarok?"

Serah looked at the girl.

"Ragnarok _killed _my father," Lightning continued, "Why should I help it?"

Serah's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Ragnarok is our only hope," she said, "I cannot justify the Fal'Cie's past actions…but you have been chosen to be a _Protector. _Your duty is to protect the Fal'Cie."

"My only duty is to protect _you_," Lightning said, "_Only you_."

**The second chapter…**

_**From when the world was against me…**_

The elevator arrived at the surface of a large opening in the middle of the Eden with the buildings all around them. The sunlight was shining brightly as Lightning, Éclair and Basch walked out of it, looking around themselves for sign of the Army but they were none.

"That's odd," Basch said softly.

Éclair had to agree with him. If the Army was looking for them, then where were they?

"Let's go before they arrive," Lightning said, quickly walking forward.

They walked across the large place but before they could get out however, a large shadow passed over them causing them to look up toward the sky.

"_Shit_," Basch swore.

A large Sanctum warship was hovering right above them and they were sending out a lot of machines all around them and even more soldiers were running from the side with their weapons aiming straight at them.

"Any ideas?"

"None," Lightning said holding her gunblade in her hand.

Then a voice was speaking to them.

"_To think you would ally yourself with the enemy Lightning Farron. What will your sister say?"_

Lightning looked up at the voice.

"Rygdea," she swore under her breath.

"_Get ready to fire on my mark," _Rygdea continued, "_They have harmed our Primarch. This is an execution."_

The trio can hear the guns cocking around them, and Éclair swallowed thickly feeling her hands shaking a little.

**Now…**

The sword man who had attacked the Messenger glanced around him. He recognized this location and it had been a long time since he was here.

"The plane between Time and Space," he said, "Only you can control this power, isn`t it Goddess of Time."

Standing back to back with him, was another person, a woman with silvery pink hair and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in armor holding her sword in her hand.

**The Final chapter arrive…**

With a well placed _spark strike_, he annihilated the smaller monster as it exploded into crystal and turned toward the large one with a Fire spell, which simply hit him straight into the chest but the monster, it was still standing.

_What? _Noel thought.

His moment of hesitation gave the monster time to attack him with one of his crystal like hand which threw him backward upon his back. Grunting in pain, he saw that the monster was about to attack him again and Noel knew that he won't be able to move out of the way time…

From somewhere, an Aero spell hit the creature straight into the chest.

_W…What the…_

"Look out below," a voice yelled, a female one.

Then a woman landed right there beside him and Noel`s eyes widened seeing the ground tremble toward the monster forcing it even farther backward, before it was turned to crystal dust.

_That…that was Quake…but more powerful than I`ve ever seen…_

"Those big one needs more aggressive attacks to take them down," the stranger said turning toward him.

* * *

"Serah," she said, using the name that the Fal'Cie once used in the past.

It was then the being responded to her call. Seraphelim spun around until she was facing Éclair and the woman instantly knew that something was amiss. Seraphelim usually smiled when she saw her and her eyes showed joy and happiness. This time, however, the Fal'Cie remained stoic, her eyes looking at Éclair but showing no warmth within them.

"Serah," Éclair said, cautiously.

"He had showed me the truth," Seraphelim said.

_Truth? _Éclair thought.

"Goddess of Time," Seraphelim continued, "You have deceived us all. You have hidden the truth with your death, and the truth shall be released with such a sacrifice."

**and the legend ends…**

"_**Éclair Farron is dead**__,"_ the Fal'Cie spoke, "**She sacrificed herself to save Cocoon. Don't you dare speak that name in front of me, Goddess of Time. You don't have that right."**

"I don't want to fight you Seraphelim," Éclair said.

"**Then perish," **Seraphelim yelled at she launched a spell straight at her.

_**Final Fantasy Reverse XIII-2**_

"Oblivion is the fate of all things," Caius spoke, "Your actions as l'Cie have only delayed it,"

**Coming Soon**

******Hope you have enjoyed this little teaser...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


End file.
